Allô la Terre, ici la Lune
by Aletheie
Summary: Je m'appelle Jean Kirschtein, Jean crétin ou Jeanbom pour les intimes. J'ai quelques problèmes : mon bac, ma famille, mon chinchilla, et accessoirement, je suis en train de tomber amoureux d'un des américains en transfert dans mon lycée. Qui est probablement télépathe. Mais rien n'est perdu, il approuve mes goûts musicaux et j'ai le wi-fi le plus performant du quartier.
1. Prologue

**Bonsoooir [nom de votre ville/village/sympathique bourgade] !**

**Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais m'étaler dans la présentation de ma fic (tout le monde s'en fout, je sais.), parce que j'ai des choses à vous raconter !**

**Premièrement, la question que vous vous posez sûrement si vous avez trouvé cette fic depuis « AU : au temps de mon bac blanc », à savoir : pourquoi est ce que j'ai séparé les deux fics ? Effectivement, j'aurais juste pu simplement continuer de poster à la suite de l'OS, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas le faire, pour des raisons... artistiques. Non, en vrai, c'est parce que je considère que chacun est libre d'interpréter comme il veut la fin de AU:aTdmBB, et qu'il n'y a pas de raison pour que mon interprétation soit plus valide que la votre. Je veux donc dire que ces deux fics sont complètement indépendantes l'une de l'autre. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? (Sûrement pas, parce que j'explique affreusement mal, mais voilà.)**

**Sinon ! Autant vous prévenir de suite : y'aura au moins deux millions d'années entre chaque chapitre. Non seulement à cause de leur longueur mais aussi parce que je les retravaille énormément (plus que ceux d'Au temps des Madones) (et puis aussi à cause de mon peu de vie sociale). Donc ne vous attendez surtout pas à un chapitre par semaine. (Dit la fille qui vous avait promis une nouvelle fic "entre février et mars" et qui la sort le 29 mars.)**

**Je remercie aussi et surtout ma bêta, Beyond-moon, qui s'est tapé depuis le scénario jusqu'au dernier jet en passant par le premier brouillon dégueulasse et les questions stupidement précise de réalisme, et qui n'a en échange que du spoil et des vagues promesses de porn. Merci de m'aider avec cette fic qui m'a vaguement l'air trop ambitieuse pour moi.**

**Un grand merci aussi à PomegranatePrincess, que vous pouvez trouver sur tumblr à l'adresse pomegrantekingdom (.tumblr)(.com), qui m'a laissé utiliser son joli dessin comme couverture. Allez la voir, ses JeanMarcos sont absolument bombesques.**

**Pour ce qui est du rating, je le met en T pour le moment pour vulgarité et pensées déplacées. Peut être qu'il montera (sûrement en fait, mais je ne suis pas encore décidée).**

**SUR CE. J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira ! Enjoie, comme d'habitude ! (Ahah je suis bien trop attachée au JeanMarco ça devient un problème)**

**/drop the mic/**

* * *

Je m'appelle Jean Kirschtein. Jean Crétin ou Jeanbom pour les intimes.

En plus d'être le Roi des looser, je suis également le Grand Maitre de la pensée absurde. Sérieusement. Parfois je pense des trucs tellement cons que je m'effraie moi-même. Oh, et j'ai un don pour foirer les oraux, aussi. Et pour dire l'exact opposé de ce qu'il faut dire, ce qui me fait passer pour, au choix, le dernier des couillons ou le premier des connards. Notamment quand je complimente une fille sur sa poitrine alors que je voulais lui parler de ses yeux -Nan, mais sérieux, en plus.

Au collège, j'ai bien essayé de me persuader que ça allait passer et que je deviendrai une bête de charme, mais force est de constater que la puberté tarde encore un peu à me faire devenir Apollon. Et j'ai presque dix-huit ans. Enfin, j'y crois toujours, c'est le principal. Faut dire que ces dernières années, j'ai quand même un peu augmenté le niveau. Déjà, on m'a enlevées mes bagues, qui me prenaient la moitié de la bouche, je peux de nouveau sourire sans que tout le monde se marre. Puis, j'ai eu la meilleure idée de ma vie : me décolorer le haut des cheveux. Connie n'aime pas du tout, mais je m'en fous, d'une part Connie manque cruellement de goûts comme de cheveux. En fait, personne n'aime, mais vous vous rendrez vite compte que je suis à peu près la seule personne à avoir du goût sur cette planète.

Je suis également, au milieu mes nombreuses distinctions, le grand Gourou de la secte des gens qui arrivent en retard chaque matin tout en habitant à environ cinq minutes en skate du lycée. Je ne suis même pas particulièrement un gros dormeur, c'est juste que le matin, faut pas me parler, faut pas me toucher, faut pas me presser. Et que je refais tous les jours le jeu au dos des paquets de chocapic, en me disant que, si ça se trouve, ça peut m'aider pour mon bac.

A propos de cette saloperie, là. J'en ai eu un blanc, le matin qui nous intéresse. Étant de ces personnes qui peuvent arriver à une moyenne de onze sans trop bosser, ça ne m'inquiétait pas outre mesure. C'est juste que, quand je vis la neige qui tombait, en ouvrant mes volets, mon lit me lança un appel tellement puissant, tellement impérieux, que je me soumis à sa volonté et couru me réfugier sous ma couette Transformers -vous ai-je déjà parlé du fait que je sois un gros, gros looser ?-. Résultat, ce psychopathe de Rivaille, le prof d'anglais ultra-casse couilles, me colla un mot.

Je rejoignis ma place en grognant, à coté de Connie, le petit rebeu chauve qui me sert de meilleur ami. Allez savoir pourquoi, cet espèce de troll en puissance est mon complice depuis le milieu du collège. Il est loin d'être plus normal que moi, mais bon... Sûrement, c'est ce qui nous rapproche. Enfin, je crois. Même si, bon, si ça marchait comme ça, je serais amis avec toute ma classe de cas sociaux en puissance, la Terminale S6.

Bon, déjà, si y'a Eren Yaeger dans une classe, vous êtes sûrs que c'est foutu, votre année sera un carnage (je mets sur son dos à peu près tous les malheurs du monde. Surtout de MON monde.). Ce crétin, avec qui je n'ai en commun que le nombre d'heures de colle (beaucoup) et le nom à consonance Allemande, passe son temps à friendzoner encore et encore Mikasa Ackermann, qui elle, en sixième, n'a même pas pris cette peine (elle m'a ouvertement groslourdzoné, si vous voulez le fond de l'histoire.) Le trio infernal est complété par Armin Arlet, dit Armin Arrête, parce que c'est une grosse victime. En vrac, ensuite, on trouve Annie la lesbienne à gros nez flippante, Ymir l'autre lesbienne flippante qui t'explose n'importe qui en skate, Mina la gentille fille, Thomas le gentil gars, Connie et moi. Je connais à peine le nom des autres, en fait. Tout ce beau monde tremble devant Rivaille le prof d'anglais qui ne m'a jamais pardonné le coup du "efface moi si tu peux", Hange la prof de Bio complètement (non, mais c'est pas une figure de style, COMPLETEMENT) malade, Monsieur-ou-Madame-Nanaba-bordel-je-sais-jamais-le-ou-la-prof-de-maths, Nile le prof de sport et bien sûr, Captain-America-Mad-Sourcils, le principal Smith.

Et c'est là dedans que je vais passer mon bac, laissez moi vous dire que je vais me faire enculer sec.

Justement, je m'en éloigne encore, de mon bac blanc. Il était neuf heures moins vingt quand j'arrivai, suivi de Connie, planche à la main, devant la salle de permanence qui servirait de salle d'exam. On fut aussitôt rejoint par le terrible-trio, comme je les appelle, et la conversation la plus banale du monde prit son fulgurant envol, dans le captivant éclat de nos intelligences. (Veuillez noter le sarcasme) Nous en revenions à l'éternel sujet du "les sourcils de Smith sont-ils des faux ?", quand, assis sur les marches de l'escalier en face de la perm, je remarquai un groupe d'élèves faisant affreusement tâche, déboulant du couloir de gauche.

Ils étaient cinq, marchaient au ralenti, en admirant le couloir. (Faut leur rendre justice, notre lycée est un de ses vieux bâtiments de centre-ville, qui doit dater de Louis XIV, il y a une certaine classe à la française. Hon hon hon baguette, les gars.) Ils serraient les bretelles de leurs sacs à dos, comme ayant peur qu'ils s'envolent, et vinrent se caler contre le mur, nous lançant des regards en biais.

Il y avait un grand échalas brun qui suait à grosse goutte, une fille à la queue de cheval châtain qui bouffait un peach, un mec avec des sourcils tellement chelous qu'il aurait pu concurrencer Smith, une petite blonde avec des yeux bleus immenses et une dernière silhouette, cachée par les autres, que je ne distinguais pas.

Je les désignai du menton, avec un "C'qui eux ? Les mecs, derrière... Regardez discrètement."

Vous savez ce que je hais par dessus tout ? Quand vous dites "discrètement" et qu'Eren se retourne totalement, en hurlant comme un singe "Où ?! Où ?! Ah, là !".

Je lui décochai un coup de pied en lui râlant dessus : "J'ai dis discret, connard !". Mikasa démarra au quart de tour : "Ça va, il voulait juste voir !", mais Connie lui coupa la parole : "Eh, vos gueules, ils arrivent.".

En effet, les cinq fantastiques avaient sûrement pris les Erenismes comme une invitation à venir faire connaissance, car ils se rapprochaient en faisant mine de ne pas y toucher.

Mad Sourcil, qui, de près, ressemblait à un stéréotype de quaterback américain, petit et trapu, avec une veste de leur foot chelou, fut le premier à arriver près de nous. Il tonitrua fièrement :

"BONJEEEUR. ESSCOUSSEZ MOI DE VOUW DERANWGER. LESEIPREUVES DU BAC DE FRANCAAAAYYY SONTEYLLES BIEN DAAAN CEYTTE CLASS."

Nous échangeâmes un regard. Sa phrase disait qu'il voulait savoir si les épreuves du bac, c'était bien ici. Son ton, lui, indiquait qu'il était un barbare du nord qui voulait festoyer dans nos entrailles. Quand à son très légers accent, on pouvait comprendre en l'écoutant qu'il n'étais pas français. Même pas Canadien ou Suisse. (C'est dire.)

Finalement, ce fut Armin qui se dévoua, et balbutia un "Euh, oui ?", qui fut immédiatement suivi d'un nouveau beuglement de notre ami le quaterback :

"AH ! MERCI !"

La petite blonde se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui colla une claque derrière la tête :

"There's no need to speak this loudly, Reiner !"

En entendant cela, Connie paru avoir une illumination -ce qui est appréciable car très rare chez lui-, et il pointa un doigt accusateur sur la figure de Reiner le quaterback.

"Vous êtes les étudiants Américains qui viennent pour l'échange, non ?"

Cette phrase sembla provoquer une joie intense chez son interlocuteur, qui hocha vigoureusement la tête de haut en bas, avec un "OUIIII" puissant.

Ah, oui, les américains. Rivaille devait nous en avoir parlé... Pendant que je pionçais dans le fond de classe, sûrement. Ils étaient logé dans l'internat du lycée, et ils resteraient trois semaines. Ou quatre. J'en sais rien. Pour tout vous dire, jusqu'à ce moment là, j'en avais plus ou moins éperdument rien à foutre.

M'enfin maintenant ils étaient là, les amerloques, avec leur air ébahi. Une question me vint, sur le coup :

"Vous allez passer le bac blanc ?"

Bien évidemment, Reiner beugla :

"OUIIIIIIIIIIIII. "

La blondinette fit un pas en avant et s'expliqua, dans un français impec' :

"Nous avons pensé que ce serait intéressant de passer un examen en français, même si nous ne serons pas notés."

J'échangeai un regard avec Connie : qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez eux ? Ils VEULENT rester enfermés plusieurs heures d'affilées dans une même salle pour le plaisir de parler une langue étrangère ? Sérieusement ?

Comme pour répondre à cette question, la fille au peach marmonna :

"No fuckin' one asked for this... C'est Christa et Marco.

Christa et Marco, vous êtes des fous dangereux, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

Il y eût un petit silence, une espèce de compassion muette pour ces pauvres américains obligés par Christa et Marco à se taper un bac blanc, jusqu'à ce que Reiner-le-quaterback demande :

"SO HUM. COMMENT VOUVOUW ZAPLEY ?"

Armin se dévoua le premier, en nous présentant tous tour à tour. Puis, je retournai la question :

"Et vous ?"

Notre ami à tous, Reiner, ouvrit la bouche pour prendre l'inspiration qui lui permettrait de hurler le nom de ses camarades, mais la petite blonde le coupa :

"Je m'appelle Christa, et ils s'appellent Reiner, Sasha, Berthold et Marco. Nous sommes ravis de faire votre connaissance."

En parlant, elle avait désigné du bout du doigt le quaterback, la fille au peach, le grand échalas et le soudain rappel sur le fait que je doutais de mes préférences filles/garçons.

Marco, alias le dangereux fou qui veut passer un bac blanc, était un bon gros coup dans les burnes de mon hétérosexualité, avec son adorable figure à taches de rousseur et son grand sourire.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir un peu, et de regarder ailleurs. Ça faisait un moment que je me disais que peut être, sortir avec autre chose qu'une fille, ça pourrait être intéressant. Bien, bah comme ça voila, j'avais même un exemple.

Reiner beugla quelque chose et Armin lui répondit, pendant que j'essayais de ne pas baver sur l'autre. Ni même de le regarder, ce qui aurait fait suspect. Enfin, on me dit toujours que j'ai une tête de coupable, alors je sais pas si ça peut empirer, je veux pas essayer. Je fixai donc un poster pour le centre de planification familiale, au bout du couloir, en tentant de me passionner pour ce qu'il y avait marqué -spoiler : rien de passionnant. Mais ma lecture assidue fut interrompu par Connie, qui m'enfonça son coude dans les côtes :

"Jean !"

" Hein ? Oui, quoi ?"

" Pas vrai que Rivaille c'est une salope, quand même ?"

Je relevai les yeux pour voir Sasha et Reiner, le regard fixé sur moi, très attentifs, attendant sûrement la confirmation que mon prof d'anglais est une salope. Je hochai la tête :

" Ouais. A fond."

Voila, le grand sage a parlé. Ça avait d'ailleurs l'air d'amuser beaucoup Reiner, il éclata d'un grand rire, ce qui me fit pouffer aussi. (C'est communicatif, quand il fait son espèce de son de caribou joyeux) En relevant la tête, mon regard croisa celui de Marco, qui me servit un sourire à se damner. Je senti mon estomac se faire une partie de twister. Argh, mais ce sourire ! Je re-baissai aussitôt la tête, essayant de cacher la couleur de mes joues, en posant ma main dans mon menton.

Il y eût une petite seconde de blanc, seulement troublé par les bruits de Sasha et son peach, et on voyait sur la figure du quaterback qu'il cherchait un sujet de conversation, quand quelqu'un troubla le silence :

"Vous zabitey dans l'internat ? Vous savey si il est bien ?"

C'était sûrement une des voix les plus sexy qu'il me fut jamais donnée d'entendre. Un peu basse, avec ce petit accent, une manière bizarre mais mignonne de massacrer allègrement la langue de Molière. On aimerait que tous les anglophones parlent comme ça. Honnêtement, cet accent sonnait à mes oreilles comme un gémissement de porno. Pas très naturel mais bandant.

...

Quoi ?

Mais si, c'est un compliment !

J'ai pas besoin de vous faire le dessin de à qui elle appartenait, tout le monde l'a très bien capté, ainsi que le fait que son propriétaire soit incroyablement attirant juste par le fait d'_existeeeer_.

Je balbutiai misérablement, en pointant Connie du doigt :

"Y'a que lui qui soit interne... Moi j'habite juste à coté.

Les autres ? On s'en branle des autres ! De toutes façons, mon sang battait tellement fort dans mes oreilles que je n'aurai même pas entendu si Eren avait commencé à râler. Mais Marco reprit, des fossettes creusant ses tâches de rousseurs :

"Vraiment ?! J'ai visitey le quartiééé, c'ey vraiment très jol..."

Il fut coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase par une sonnerie de portable, qui provenait de ma poche (Oui, je suis un de ces possesseurs de portables qui les laissent en mode silence pendant des mois, puis qui loupe un appel important donc le mettent avec sonnerie à fond et ont forever la flemme de le remettre en vibreur).

Je m'excusai en baragouinant dieu seul sait quoi (et encore, s'il m'a compris il est encore plus fort qu'on ne le croit), coupant un appel de ma mère, et relevai à nouveau les yeux vers Marco, qui avait les siens brillants :

"Tu aimes My Chemical Romance ?!"

"Carrément, putain !"

"Moi auwssi !"

"Et Panic! at the Disco ?"

"Of couuurse ! And Fall Out Boy ?"

"Oui ! T'as écouté Save Rock and Roll ?!"

"Je l'ai chey moi !"

"Moi aussi !"

"Laquelle est ta préféréey ?"

"Young Volcanoes !"

"Moi auwssi !"

A ce point là de la conversation, j'avais perdu toute volonté d'être un minimum crédible. On avait échangé ces considérations musicales à toutes vitesse, sous le regard étonné des autres, et j'étais penché vers lui comme si j'allais tomber, les coudes sur les genoux. Non, mais est ce que vous savez à quel point c'est DUR de trouver des gens avec les mêmes goûts musicaux que les miens ? Est ce que vous savez ? Non. Alors vous m'excuserez mon immense sourire crétin et mes yeux brillants.

Brusquement, Marco s'assit à coté de moi, et je me décalai vers Connie pour lui faire une place. Mais, pile comme il posait son cul sur la même marche que moi, imité par ses compatriotes, une autre sonnerie retentit, bien moins agréable. Je levai les yeux vers la boite blanche, en haut du mur, qui diffusait le son strident. Fait chier. Fait chier, fait chier.

Même pas une seconde après, Rivaille se pointait et ouvrait la salle de perm. Les profs ponctuels ont une place réservée en Enfer.

Sasha demanda :

"Ah, c'est lui la salope ?"

Et ce fut le signal du départ, les autres commencèrent à se lever. Je regardai le plafond, priant pour la venue d'une catastrophe naturelle qui raserait le lycée et me permettrait de ne pas faire ce putain de bac blanc, mais, oh surprise, celle-ci ne vint pas.

A la place, la main de Marco, pleine de tâches de rousseurs, vint se placer juste devant ma figure. Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il voulait m'aider à me relever. J'attrapai ses doigts avec un grand soupir, tirai dessus pour me mettre sur mes pieds en m'empêchant de rougir -avec plus ou moins de succès, d'accord-, et pénétrai dans la salle de perm.

Je pense même pas que j'ai besoin de vous préciser que ma concentration était à zéro. J'avais le stylo à la main, je tapotai un coin de ma feuille avec, une moitié de sourire aux lèvres, mais je ne saurai pas vous dire si le sujet traitait de la reproduction des phoques en Alaska ou de la Prise de la Bastille. Marco était quelques rangs devant moi, presque devant le bureau du prof -ce qui me laissait à penser que son nom de famille commence par A, B ou C. J'ai bien passé dix minutes à le regarder, comme ça, alors que j'étais sensé faire ce putain d'exercice, et que lui remplissait les pages en mode super Sayen. Il avait un t-shirt moitié moulant, blanc, qui laissait bien voir les muscles de son dos. Miam. Évidemment, mon cerveau, dans cet état de pause totale où il mijotait, décida de partir à la dérive, sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

"_Oh, bordel de merde, mais regardez moi ces muscles_" je pensai "_Qu'est ce qu'il fait comme sport pour en avoir des comme ça ? De la natation à tous les coups. C'est un truc de fou, la natation. Et putain, les tâches de rousseurs sur la nuque. Tellement sex. AAAAH nooon mais c'est pas vraaaaai, il a de biceps de malade en plus. L'est pas humain, c'est pas possible. C'est un dieu. Apollon. C'est Apollon. D'ailleurs il revient pas sur terre enculer des mortels de temps en temps, lui ? Ou c'est Zeus ? J'en sais rien. En tous cas c'est un dieu et je parie qu'il adore faire le méchant dominant, au pieu. 'Jean, je vais te punir...' Grrrr, c'est cliché mais je parie qu'il le dirait. Ouuuf, c'est moi ou il fait chaud, là, d'un coup ? ... Putain, je suis gay. Je suis tellement gay. Je parie que si je touche Frigide Barjot, elle fait une allergie. Je suis ultra gay. Et c'est génial. Je suis gay et j'aimerais me taper Marco le dangereux fou qui veut faire un bac blanc. ... Bordel, j'espère que personne peut lire dans les pensées. Sinon j'suis mort. EST CE QU'IL Y A DES TELEPATHES DANS CETTE SALLE ? TOUSSE SI TU M'ENTENDS !_"

Et de toutes les fois où j'aurais dû me la fermer mentalement, celle là a été la pire. Parce que Marco, au premier rang, à émis une quinte de toux, très légère, qui ressemblait à moitié à un rire. Évidemment, je me suis reculé sur ma chaise, en le fixant, les yeux ronds, et il s'est retourné vers moi.

Et il m'a sourit.


	2. Fiche d'anglais

**Le theme song de ce chapitre : /****watch?v=i4WrU5nLn9g**

* * *

Bip. Bip. Biip. Biiiip. BIIIIIP. BIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIP.

J'eus une seconde de "Pitiééé, non", avant d'émerger de sous ma couette, la trace de mon oreiller sur la joue. Je regardai mon réveil, juste en face de moi, posé sur la table de chevet.

" Pourquoi tu me fais ça, Jean-Luc ? Pourquoi ?"

"BIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIP."

Jean-Luc n'avait aucune pitié.

J'ai aucune idée de qui chez Casio s'est dit qu'un bip qui devenait de plus en plus puissant et aigu au fur et à mesure qu'on laissait sonner le réveil était une bonne idée, mais je le hais.

"C'est bon, Jean-Luc, ta gueule."

Peut être qu'il faudrait que je trouve un autre nom à mon réveil. Je confonds souvent avec Jean-Marc, ma lampe de bureau. Je me sens coupable quand je les confonds. J'ai peur de les blesser.

_Bien, Jean. Il est même pas sept heures, tu commences déjà à penser n'importe quoi. Fantastique._

Vaguement réveillé, je jetai mes pieds sur le sol pour aller tirer mes rideaux et remonter les volets. La rue dehors était calme et sèche. Les fenêtres de l'immeuble d'en face me regardaient, vides, comme tous les matins. Le brouillard vague arrivait même à rendre froid la peinture ocre dont les murs du quartier étaient recouverts. Il n'y avait pas un chat.

Chez moi non plus, d'ailleurs. J'étais tout seul avec Pikachu la gerbille et mon portable, comme tous les matins. Après avoir nourri l'un et allumé l'autre (pas le contraire), et regardé ce qu'il restait dans le frigo, je commençai à manger. Les yeux vides, je fixais passionnément le mur de la cuisine, comme si ma vie dépendait de cette peinture gris métallisée moche, quand mon portable tenta de provoquer un tremblement de terre. Sans même le regarder, je l'attrapai.

C'était Connie, visiblement excité :

**MEC g un d americains comme coloc!**

Il était du 7 heures du mat' à l'horloge de la cuisine, autant dire que j'avais un intérêt proche du zéro absolu pour l'information, mais, je répondis quand même. De toutes façons, je n'attendais pas vraiment de réponse. Les internes avaient tendance à dormir jusqu'à assez tard. Surtout Connie. Généralement, il répondait à ses messages juste avant le premier cours.

**Ouais?**

Étrangement, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

**Wai. Un dceux dhier.**

**Lequel?**

**Marco! Super cool le pelo!**

Je fixais la ponctuation exagérée de Connie en essayant de me rappeler. Marco, Marco... OH PUT- L'Apollon. C'était l'Apollon. Presque sûr que ma mémoire tenait sur ce coup-là. Les Américains étaient sorties à toute allure de la salle, la veille, on avait pas eu le temps de leur reparler. Mais oui, les brumes de ma mémoire étaient chassés par la puissance de mon homosexualité pour ce type. N'allez pas croire, j'avais tourné et retourné la scène d'hier dans ma tête. En rentrant du bahut, à table, en me brossant les dents, en jouant à Halo. Mais enfin, ça me paraît tellement surréaliste, aussi, je me demandais si je n'avais pas halluciné les quelques secondes où il avait toussé et s'était retourné. Quand même, on parle de télépathie, là ! C'est le genre de trucs qui arrivent dans Twilight ou dans Les trente histoires les plus incroyables. Et je suis presque sûr de vouloir participer ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Alors quoi ? Une coïncidence bizarre ? Ça serait pas le premier hasard dans ma vie, et ça me paraît nettement plus probable. Et puis quoi, vous pensez VRAIMENT que Marco continuerait à me parler s'il m'avait entendu penser ?

_Soyons sérieux une seconde, Jean. Résumons. Tu as dis quoi, pendant ton monologue intérieur ? Des conneries, et puis tu l'as mentalement harcelé sexuellement. Ce type n'a pas l'air très normal, mais il y a une limite il se serait enfuit en courant, il n'aurait pas rigolé. Tu sais quoi, tu devais être en train de faire un bruit bizarre, c'est pour ça qu'il s'est retourné. Tu sais **très bien** que ça pourrait t'arriver. Tu le sais._

Je soupirais en regardant par la fenêtre de la cuisine : d'un côté, j'avais une envie impérieuse de le revoir. De l'autre, j'étais sûr et certain de tout foirer, comme d'habitude.

* * *

En attendant la prof dans le couloir pour le premier cours du jour, Connie se mit à me raconter la soirée de la veille, accoudé contre la fenêtre. En fait, il parlait principalement de Sasha, la fille qui s'était assise à côté de lui au réfectoire, plus que de la soirée. On voyait un tout petit bout du Rhône, par la vitre, hésitant entre le bleu et le vert, mât sous le ciel nuageux.

_'Tain, fait vraiment un temps de merde, aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'on aura pas de neige, le skate va devenir impossible, sinon. Encore que ce serait cool qu'il y en ait dans les Alpes, ça sera meilleur pour le snowboard en février. J'espère que papa reprendra le même chalet que l'an dernier... Il était génial. Juste au pied des pistes, comme ça, c'était le top. En plus, comme ça je peux aller surfer le matin sans eux, tout seul sur les pistes... Ah, la rouge sur l'autre versant, là, ce qu'elle était bien !_

"Jean, tu m'écoutes ?"

Je sursautai.

"Oui, oui !"

"Non, pas du tout."

Je fis ma petite moue d'excuses du mec qui tente sans succès d'être mignon. Connie _savait_, quand je ne l'écoutais pas, de toutes façons.

"Pardon. Tu disais quoi ?"

"Les américains."

"Oui ?"

"Ils vont suivre les cours avec nous le matin. L'après midi, ils font des visites. C'est ce que Marco m'a dit."

"Non ? Sérieux ? Ça craint ! Être à l'étranger pour suivre des cours !"

Non, c'est vrai. Je sais pas, dans un pays étranger, personne n'a envie de prendre des cours. Mais Connie n'eut pas le temps de me répondre : on entendait un bruit de charge d'éléphants dans les escaliers. La classe entière tourna les yeux vers les marches, et on vit Reiner apparaître, triomphant, tout rouge d'avoir monté les trois mille cinq cents vingt-deux marches du bâtiment. Un jour, je vous parlerai de l'architecture de mon lycée. Vous verrez, c'est rigolo.

Soufflant comme un bœuf asthmatique, Reiner s'approcha de nous. Il nous vira une grande claque dans le dos à chacun, en hurlant quelque chose joyeusement. Derrière lui, tout essoufflés, apparurent Berthold et Marco, le premier dégoulinant de sueur et le second de sex-appeal. Mais nous eûmes à peine le temps d'échanger une poignée de main et un « salut » (je vous tease niveau érotisme, là.) avant de devoir rentrer en cours.

Rien de suspect ne se produisit la première heure, à part l'intérêt visible de Marco et Christa pour le cours. Le soleil matinal tombait par grande flopée des hautes fenêtres, et je n'étais, il faut bien l'avouer, qu'à moitié réveillé. D'un côté, je plaignais les ricains de devoir se taper l'éducation nationale, mais d'un autre, ça avait des avantages pour moi. En tournant légèrement la tête sur la gauche, je pouvais espionner Marco tel un psychopathe de dernier niveau. Rien à faire, quel que soit l'angle, il était beau, même quand il levait la main pour demander des détails sur le régime de Vichy (Owi, parle moi occupation.). Irrécupérable, ce gars.

Non, le fun a commencé la deuxième heure, celle d'anglais. Pour vous planter le décor, c'est le cours de Rivaille. Le prof fait dans le mètre trente, il a des cernes noirs comme son âme et son organisme est à 90 % du café. Un sex-symbol avec l'haleine clope-menthe. Il vous fait cours comme ça, espérant que l'estrade le grandira, en vous balançant des craies à la figure quand vous répondez de travers. C'était également lui le responsable de l'échange San Francisco-Lyon, alors j'aurais dû me douter que les américains seraient à l'honneur.

A peine arrivé, sans autre entrée en matière, Rivaille commença à nous dicter des binômes, de son habituel air blasé. Je regardai le visage d'Ymir se transfigurer de bonheur, alors qu'elle se levait pour fondre sur la pauvre Christa.

_Ahahah, puisse ton hétérosexualité reposer en paix, meuf._

Mais pas le temps de penser plus de conneries, Connie se faisait dégager d'à côté de moi, et quelqu'un prit la place sur la chaise de droite.

"John !"

Je levai les yeux au ciel, avant de les tourner vers Marco, toutes les dents dehors avec son sourire colgate -mon _dieu_, son sourire-, les jambes légèrement écartées, une pochette et un stylo à la main. Je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de se poser sur ses pectoraux, moulés dans son t-shirt blanc.

_Faites qu'il ne découvre jamais qu'on fait aussi des t-shirt qui ne sont pas **trois tailles trop petits **pour lui._

Il me dévisageait, avec ses grands yeux bruns curieux, l'air béatement heureux d'être là, et j'ajustai les manches de ma chemise de bûcheron, bleue à carreaux.

"C'est Jean."

"Jooaan."

"Je-an."

"Jeuh-anne ?"

Jeuhanne. Merveilleux. Tu as de la chance d'être canon, Marco. Je relevai les yeux pour voir Rivaille qui distribuait des feuilles, puis les baissai pour lire ladite feuille :

"**Work in pairs :**

**Talk about yourself.** "

Okay, il y avait deux informations à retirer de ce titre :

1) Il fallait que je parle de moi à Marco. 2) Il fallait que Marco me parle de lui.

Autant la première perspective m'enthousiasmait autant que, disons, une famine ou un bac blanc de maths, autant la seconde était pour le moins alléchante.

Non, mais c'est vrai, qui ne rêverait pas que Marco lui raconte sa vie en long, en large et en travers. Je ne saurais pas réellement vous expliquer, mais il avait un effet de vortex sur moi. Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'attirance à proprement parler, c'était plus une curiosité dévorante qui me poussait vers lui. Comme quand vous vous trouvez un nouveau centre d'intérêt absolument passionnant, et que vous avez de tout connaître dans les moindres détails, que vous avez l'impression que plus vous en saurez, plus vous serez heureux. Bien, c'était la même chose pour moi. L'idée d'être mis au courant du nom de son poisson rouge ou de la couleur de son pyjama préféré me semblait une excellente nouvelle.

Avec le recul, je pense que si je n'avais pas plongé dans ma curiosité ce jour-là, les choses n'auraient pas pris le tour qu'elles ont pris.

Oh, comme j'ai eu raison, la curiosité est tout sauf un vilain défaut.

Il porta la fiche à hauteur de ses yeux pour achever de la lire. Je l'imitai.

"**1 ‹ What's your name ?**

**2 ‹ How old are you ?**

**3 ‹ When and where were you born ?**

**4 ‹ What is your family like ?**

**5 ‹ Have you got pets ?**

**6 ‹ Name three things you like and three things you dislike.**

**7 ‹ Do you practise any sport ?**

**8 ‹ What is your school's name ?**

**...**"

Et la liste continuait, une accumulation de questions chiantes et scolaires, moins personnelles tu meurs. Je me levai à demi pour regarder la fiche de Marco : c'était exactement la même chose en français. J'allais sortir je ne sais plus trop quelle connerie quand Rivaille pris la parole :

"Okay, les mioches. C'est pas compliqué, c'est des questions réponses. Les français parlent en anglais, les américains en français. Vous me faites un putain d'effort sur la prononciation. Do I need to repeat in english ?"

Le "NO SIR" tonitruant et fier du caribou de service lui répondit. Rivaille leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna pour parler au prof de français des américains. Moi, je me tournai vers le mien.

Il s'étira, tout sourire :

"Who starts ?"

Je clignai des yeux et laissai l'information arriver à mon cerveau. Mon cerveau qui était un peu occupé, en fait.

_Oh. Mon dieu. Oh mon diiiieu la manière dont il s'étire mérite un roman. Pourquoi il a pas l'effet quadruple menton dégueulasse quand il s'étire ?! Pourquoi les muscles de ses bras font ça ? Sérieusement, c'est une œuvre d'art, ce mec._

"T'es censé parler français !"

Il me fit une moue adorable, gonflant la joue droite, couverte de taches de rousseur :

"Okay, so... Tu commences."

Je hochai la tête et regardai de nouveau les questions. Allons y. Soyons honnête, j'étais quand même gêné et vaguement intimidé : le souvenir de la veille me collait à la peau. Non, mais SI JAMAIS il m'avait entendu ?!

_Et puis tu sais bien que, de toutes façons, il va te classer dans sa catégorie "à éviter à tout prix" alors à quoi bon ?_

"What's your name ?"

Il eut une grimace moqueuse, qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de mon anglais :

"Ah, ça va, hein. Te fous pas de moi."

"Tu dois parler anglais !", il me répondit, avec un grand sourire.

Je me mordis la lèvre. C'est vrai.

"Je m'appelle Marco Bodt. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?"

_Marco **Bodt** ? Il a prononcé ça "botte". On peut dire que ce nom, c'est... le pied. Putain, mais tuez-moi, quoi. Ou faites quelque chose pour mon humour mais enfin me laissez pas dans ma détresse, là._

Je surpris le regard interrogateur de Marco sur moi, qui attendait sûrement que je me rappelle mon nom.

"My name is Jean Kirschtein."

Il fronça les sourcils, sembla chercher ses mots :

"On diray un nom allemand. Tu as des owigines allemandes ?"

Je secouai la tête. Personne dans ma famille n'était allemand, que je sache. Enfin, c'est pas comme si on parlait des masses, dans ma famille, de toutes façons.

"Nope. Aucune idée d'où ça sort."

"Anglaaais !"

"Ah, va t'faire !"

J'avais ri, emporté. Il me regardait, goguenard :

"No," je repris "My family isn't german. And yours ?"

"Oui, elle l'est. J'ai des origines allemandes, mexicaines et algonquine."

Je clignai des yeux :

"A tes souhaits. AH TA GUEULE, JE VE... I mean, what is algonquine ?"

Il se mordit la langue :

"Les Algonquins sont une tribu de natifs américains du Canada. Du Québec, principalement."

"Oooh."

Alors il avait des origines amérindiennes ? C'est vrai qu'en le regardant à deux fois, il avait des pommettes hautes et des cheveux très noirs. C'était sûrement de là. Et puis le Québec ? Sûrement la raison pour laquelle il se démerdait en français. Malgré son accent étrange, il parlait super bien.

J'enchaînai sur les questions de la feuille, un peu plus rapidement :

"How old are you ?"

"Je suis dix-sep.. WAIT NO. Fuck."

Je le regardai s'embourber, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres et un sourcil levé :

"Freeeench~"

"Oh please. Je veux dire : J'_ai_ dix-sept ans. Et toi ?"

"I'm seventeen years old."

"Où et quand eys-tu néy ?"

"I was born in Lyon, the seventh of april. And you ?"

"Je suis néy le seize juuuuin à San Francisco."

_Pourquoi tu fais trainer le u de juin ? A quoi ça te sert ? Plus y'en a plus t'es heureux ?_

"What is your family like ?"

Il se mordit la lèvre et une petite étincelle passa dans ses yeux. C'était adorable.

"J'ai deux petits frères et une petite sœur... Ma mère est décédée."

Je sentis un vent arctique passer. Je le regardai sans bouger et en clignant des yeux trois secondes :

_Oh mon dieu. MERDE. Saletée de question ! Je pouvais pas demander autre chose ? Ça craint, sa mère est morte, quoi ! Ça se trouve, il va fondre en larmes devant toute la classe. Et te détester ! A tous les coups, c'est super traumatique ! MAAAAIRDE. Tout ça à cause de toi. Réfléchis, dis quelque chose pour lui faire comprendre que tu es désolé. Ah non, j'oubliais que tu es un trou du cul ultime dans ce genre de situations._

Je lançai un regard du "Je suis tellement, tellement, **tellement** désolé." à Marco, et il porta sa main à sa nuque pour se la gratter avec un petit rire gêné et en agitant son autre main :

"Ne t'inquiète pas ! It's been a long time ! I mean, it's sad and all but..."

Je n'avais sûrement pas l'air convaincu, notamment parce que c'était l'apocalypse dans mon pauvre cerveau, qui m'insultait de tous les noms, car il eut un sourire peu assuré :

"Je t'assure ! Alley ! Parle moi de ta famille à toi !"

Je mis une seconde à réagir, et mon auto-flagellation redoubla de puissance.

_Il veut changer de sujet, crétin ! _

Je pris une grande inspiration. Okay, on va vite fuir ce sujet comme un dresseur pokémon dans les hautes herbes. Je réfléchis. Comment présenter ça pour que ça ait pas l'air de ce que c'est -de la merde- ?

"I eum... My parents are remarried... My mom with Olivier and my dad with Christine. No siblings."

I ouvrit de grands yeux, comme choqué par le « pas de frères » :

"No si... Ça doit être... Silencieux."

_Silencieux ? Oui, y'a des moments où c'est totalement mort. Puis y'a les moments où Papa râle ou les moments où Olivier se tape Maman. Là c'est moins silencieux, déjà. Bon, ceci dit, en face d'un mec qui a perdu sa mère, j'ai rien à dire._

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de se racler la gorge, et enchaînai :

"And you, your siblings ?"

Il eut un grand sourire et se mit à se balancer sur sa chaise. J'entendis Connie crier "PATATE" quelque part dans la salle, mais je n'y fis pas attention : Marco m'intéressait plus. Fort heureusement, il n'avait pas l'air de me tenir rigueur de mon monstrueux fail.

"Penelope est la plus petite... Elle a douze ans. Ensuite il y a Oscar, qui eyst treize ans, et Nils, this little fucker, dont les quinze ans sont bientôt."

Je ne saurais pas vous décrire la tendresse dans son sourire quand il parlait de sa fratrie. Même le mot "fucker" devenait mignon en l'entendant. Je crois que je n'ai jamais senti autant d'amour en si peu de mots. Enfin, ceci dit, s'ils sont comme lui, mais en plus petits, n'importe qui fondrait. J'imaginais un tas de nains bruns à tâches. Adorables. On comprend son air de grand frère gaga.

Il pointa un doigt sur ma poitrine :

"Ey ne dis pas que je suis un grand frèyre gâteux !"

"J'ai rien dit !"

"You though it out loud !"

_Je l'ai pensé assez fort_, ben voyons.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et repris les questions de ma fiche. Bordel, j'en ai des plus intéressantes, moi, des questions !

"Have you got any pets ?"

"Deux frèyres et une sœur, ce n'est pas assez ?"

"Okay, true."

"Et toi ?"

"Yeah, i have a..."

Merde, comment j'étais censé traduire un chinchilla ? Est-ce que ça existe, chez eux, déjà, les chinchillas ? C'est un animal de merde, quoi. Je tentai péniblement :

"A... A sort of mouse... But like... More fat. And more cute."

A sa tête, je compris qu'il ne devait pas du tout se représenter un chinchilla. Bon. Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi : pas de prof. Je sortis mon portable et appuyai sur l'album. Je devais bien avoir une photo de cette petite merde...? Ah, voilà ! Je lui fis rapidement passer le portable.

"He is Pikachu. He eats everything he can, but I love him."

"Tu l'as appelley Pikachu ?"

"I was ten."

L'excuse n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout l'air de le convaincre. Ah oui, je prévoyais de ne pas passer pour un looser ?

_AHAHAHAH, dans tes rêves, Jean Kirschtein !_

Cependant, il eu de nouveau un de ses sourires de pub pour dentifrice :

"J'adorais pokemon, quand j'avais dix ans. En fait, j'adore toujours. Mais... A un autre niveau, tu vois ?"

Non, alors là je hurle à l'imposture. Un mec beau comme un dieu avec lequel je pourrais parler de gamineries sans être jugé ? Y'a un piège quelque part. C'est le fils de Satan ? Il souffre d'une malédiction ? Il a un micropénis ? (Ok, ça, un coup d'œil entre ses jambes permit de dire que non)

Pour détourner son attention de mes choix de noms de chinchillas douteux, je posai la premier question qui me passait par la tête, en rangeant mon portable :

"What is your most listened song ?"

Il prit une seconde de pause pour réfléchir. Je me mordis la lèvre en le regardant. Finalement, il déclara :

"Young volcanoes, by Fall Out Boy. Et toi ?"

En fait, moi, ça variait. J'écoutai souvent les chansons que je découvrais en boucle jusqu'à m'en dégoûter totalement. Enfin, en ce moment, y'avait pas photo.

"Cigarette smoke, de Artic Monkeys."

Il eut un hochement de tête approbateur.

"Nice."

_Youpi, il approuve mes goûts musicaux ! Merci Artic Monkeys._

Rivaille passait derrière moi, alors je repris la feuille des questions, histoire de faire croire que je travaillais, et pas que je m'extasiais sur les pecs que j'apercevais à travers le t-shirt de Marco. Ah, en plus c'était une question intéressante, pour une fois :

"Do you practise any sport ?"

Il se frotta les mains, et fit une sorte de mime, les mains en l'air, avec un "Fiiiiutch !". Je levai un sourcil dubitatif. Il jouait à quoi, là ? Voyant mon air perturbé, il roula des yeux et lâcha en riant :

"Basketball."

Oh. Basket. Ça explique les muscles des bras absolument superbes ? Oui ? En les voyant, j'avais cru natation, mais l'un dans l'autre, le ballon ça doit muscler ? J'en sais rien, j'ai jamais brillé en sports co.

"Basket ? NBA ? Michael Jordan ? Lebron James ?" Les Kangoos junior ? Non, on va pas le dire, ça.

Il eut un hochement de tête tellement enthousiaste que je crus qu'il allait s'arracher le cou.

"Yes ! Je veux dire : oui ! Exactement ! Et toi ?"

"I do skateboard, parkour and BMX."

"C'est vrai ? C'est super cool !"

Voyant son regard intéressé, je remontai la manche de ma chemise de bûcheron : sur le coude, j'avais un bandage, la faute au skate. Je m'étais déchiré en tombant dans la rue il y avait trois jours. J'avais pu éviter la grand-mère, mais pas le poteau. Bon, ça avait vraiment été une gamelle de merde, mais si ça, je pouvais éviter de le préciser et fait croire que c'était sur une figure super sévère, alors autant se la ramener un peu. Non ? Il approcha sa main, précautionneusement, l'air inquiet :

"Wow. Rough."

Le bout de ses doigts touchaient mon coude. Mon estomac fit quelques bonds, tel un lapin gambadant dans une prairie.

"Ouais, ça a fait mal sur le coup, mais maintenant ça va. "

Il enleva sa main pour me montrer l'autre : son index était bandé avec son majeur. Je grimaçai. Les doigts, ça fait toujours vachement mal.

"How ?"

Il sourit, encore une fois (il s'arrêtait, des fois ?) :

"Berthold m'a lancey le ballon sur la main."

Je clignai des yeux :

"Berthold does basket too ? Okay, no. Stupid question."

_Nan, mais c'est vrai que le mec qui fait dans les deux mètres soixante, aucune chance qu'il fasse du basket. Impossible._

Ça avait l'air de bien faire rire Marco. J'enchaînai de suite, une autre question me venant, juste le temps que mon cerveau sorte une phrase correcte :

"If you euh. If you can- could have one superpower..."

Ouais, on repassera pour la phrase correcte.

Il mit l'application d'un chef d'état en train de discuter d'un investissement nucléaire à répondre, beaucoup trop concentré pour une simple question.

"J'irais pour... Me.. Ah, i don't know how to... Disparaître et réapparaître à un autre endroit ?"

"Te télé-transporter ?" Je levai un sourcil.

"Oui ! Voilà. Enfin... Je ne sais pas, mais je te fays confiance."

J'avalais de travers. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, mais cette phrase me restait au travers de la gorge.

"Et toi ?"

Je me mordis la lèvre en réfléchissant. En me repassant mentalement tous les super-pouvoirs que je connaissais (et, en tant que lecteur de Comics, j'en connaissais une quantité plus que raisonnable), aucun ne me parut pouvoir plus m'aider à gérer ma vie que les autres. Ah si !

"I... Heum."

Merde, comment dire ça ? Ah, c'est pas grave, il comprendra bien :

"Shiffting form ? Like, looking like something else ?"

Une étincelle passa dans ses yeux bruns, ce qui me fit sourire.

"C'ey une suuuper bonne idey." Il se pencha vers moi : "Tu peux rentrer _où tu veux_, avec ça."

Je hoche la tête :

"Espionner n'importe qui. Erm, i mean. Spy whoever you want."

"Quand quelqu'un a oubliey quelque chose, tu peux te transformer en cet objet pour les aider."

_Il a des idées presque aussi bizarres que les miennes._

"When you don't want someone to see you. Pouf. You're a plant." Oui. Je veux être une plante.

"Si tu n'as pas assez d'argent pour faire rentrer ta famille ou tes amis au cinéma. Tu te transformes en directeur du cinéma."

On était tous les deux en avant, courbés sur la table, à élaborer nos plans débiles, quand je me rendis compte que son coude touchait le mien et qu'il me regardait dans les yeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je frissonnai.

Je serais bien resté quelques dizaines d'années encore dans cette position, mais Reiner m'interrompit, bramant à pleins poumons le nom de Marco. Ils échangèrent deux mots. Pour être honnête avec vous, j'étais trop préoccupés par le sourire de mon américain de compagnie pour essayer de comprendre. Non, mais cette petite fossette dans les taches de rousseur... De toutes façons, on aurait presque cru qu'ils ne _voulaient_ pas qu'on comprenne, vu à quelle vitesse et avec quel accent ils parlaient.

Je renversai la tête et m'étirai. J'étais trop à l'aise pour que ce soit naturel... Mais ça en avait tellement l'air.

Marco reporta son attention sur moi et demanda, apparemment pas plus décidé que moi à suivre la fiche de Rivaille :

"Quelle est la meilleure série télévisée de tous les temps ?"

"Kaamelott !"

C'était sans appel, et je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que plusieurs personnes nous écoutaient, parce qu'il y eut une approbation générale chez les français. Évidemment, personne ne peut test Kaamelott. Reiner échangea un regard avec Marco. Celui-ci articula :

"Me neither..."

Connie surprit le mot et poussa un glapissement catastrophé :

"ILS CONNAISSENT PAS KAAMELOTT."

L'intégralité de la classe jetait un regard noir à son partenaire américain. Eux, ils se lançaient des regards confus. On avait oublié de les avertir d'un rituel français sacré ? Je secouai la tête et croisai les bras, l'air faussement déçu. Connie bondit sur ses pieds et se planta devant Marco, les deux mains sur ses épaules :

"On va réparer ça, mon pote. T'en fais pas."

"Connie, on t'a rien demandé ! A ta place !" hurla Rivaille.

"Oui M'sieur !"

Connie imita un salut militaire et bondit à sa place en me lançant un regard entendu. Marco, l'air vaguement traumatisé, me regardait. Okay, je peux concevoir que l'enthousiasme de Connie soit un peu effrayant. Je levai les deux mains en m'étirant.

"Tu verras. Allez, nos questions."

Je regardai la fiche :

"What is the thing you... You would never do again ?"

Il mit quelques secondes à assimiler la question.

"Est-ce que tu changes toujours de sujet, comme ça ?"

"Oui ?"

"Okay. Wait, lemme think..."

Je le laissai réfléchir, mais il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes :

"Un jour, j'ay dit à Nils qu'il pouvay inviter tous les amis qu'il veut pour son anniversaire... Never again. Never."

J'eu une mimique confuse. En quoi inviter les amis de son frère était une mauvaise idée ? Enfin, je n'ai pas de frère, donc je ne saurais pas, mais quand même...

"Tu ne connay pas la capacitey à sociabilisey de mon frère. Tu ne sais pas le bordel qu'une bande de 6èmes peuvent meyttre et tu ne sais pas dans quel état tu peux retrouvey une maison."

Il soupira, semblant revire un événement traumatisant. Wow. Nils a pas l'air de déconner.

"Ey toi ?"

Je réfléchis :

"Hmm... Argumenter avec ma famille."

_Notamment parce qu'ils ont une fâcheuse tendance à être con._

Il hocha la tête :

"Say, qui te connait le meilleur ?"

Je levai un sourcil. Ah tiens, c'est lui qui pose les questions chelous, maintenant ? Je suppose qu'il voulait dire : "qui te connait le mieux ?". Je soutins un instant son regard et haussai les épaules. Je ne voyais pas de réponse. Il n'y avait aucun nom qui s'éclairait en mode néon de boîte de nuit dans ma tête :

"I'd say Connie ?" J'eus mon genre de sourire-d'excuse-pas-super-à-l'aise : "And you ?"

Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde :

"My family."

Ah ouais, je le vois venir d'ici, le trip, la famille adorable, super soudée où tout le monde prend soin des autres... Je croyais que ce genre de choses n'existait que dans les séries ? Ceci dit, des pecs comme ça n'existe que dans les séries... Ok, j'arrête avec ses pecs.

"Tas l'air du grand frère parfait."

A peine avais-je dit ça, pensivement, que Reiner éclatait de rire :

"OH YEAH. TOTALLY."

Je sursautai. Il nous écoutait toujours, le caribou ? Marco rougit un peu. Je l'interrogeai du regard et il poussa un soupir :

"Question débile pour moi. Quelle est la chose qui est arrivée il y a longtemps mais pour laquelle tes amis se foutent encore de toi ?"

Toutes les fois où je me suis tapé l'affiche depuis le collège défilèrent dans ma tête. Je lui en parle ? Non. On va éviter. Il faudrait une fic entière rien que pour ça.

"I have no idea..." Je lui répondis en secouant la tête, espérant qu'il n'insiste pas. "And you ?"

Reiner eut un sourire goguenard et Marco soupira :

"Une fois, I... On était en ville, il y avait une classe de maternelle à côté de nous... L'un d'eux avait disparu... La maîtresse est partie le chercher en me confiant le reste de la classe. Je ne les connaissais pas du tout, mais elle m'a collé les gosses et est partie... Du coup, je les ai emmenés au parc et on a joué... Je sais pas pourquoi elle me les a donné à moi..."

_Ça n'a sûrement RIEN à voir avec ta tête de premier de la classe qui veut faire vétérinaire et qui revient d'une mission humanitaire d'aide aux enfants des pays en difficultés ni avec le fait que tu transpires tellement la niaiserie que je parie que même ta sueur est respectueuse des peaux sensibles et de l'environnement. _

J'éclatai de rire et Marco regarda en soupirant Reiner qui me tapait un high-five. Sûrement, il était habitué à son image de grand frère parfait. Je me recalai dans ma chaise, à moitié avachi. J'avais une sensation bizarre d'insatisfaction, de "pas assez". Malgré le fait que l'heure soit bien entamée, j'avais l'impression de n'avoir quasiment rien appris sur Marco. J'avais envie d'en connaître encore plus.

"What is your worst, mh..." Habitude, merde. "Habit ?"

Il n'avait même plus l'air de se soucier de mes questions débiles. Il répondit du tac au tac :

"Je me gratte le doigt."

Eh ? J'allais dire que je n'avais rien compris, mais il me tendit son pouce : effectivement, il l'avait gratté avec l'index au point que la peau était partie. Uuurgh. Un point de sexy en moins. Il en restait qu'un petit million.

"Et toi ?"

Je réfléchis. Si j'étais honnête, je dirais que je suis un menteur compulsif et que je laisse mon cerveau partir en couilles (mais ça, vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué).

_Ouais, mais je vais pas lui dire ça, ça craint. Personne veut être ami avec ce genre de personne. Sois pas honnête._

"I speak without thinking."

Il hocha la tête, il y eût un silence. Est-ce que ça se voyait que je mentais ?

_Oh mon dieu. Ça se voit. Si ça se trouve, c'est **écrit** sur ton visage. Tu sais bien que t'es mauvais menteur. Il est en train de te juger, il te déteste déjà. Merde, trouve quelque chose, Jean, allez, n'importe quoi, j'en sais rien... Un truc pas trop con. S'il est superstitieux ?, on s'en fout, tant que y'a pas cet affreux silence gênant. Bordel, les gens vont commencer à te regarder si tu dis rien, du con. Accélère ! C'est une question de merde, mais c'est pas grave !_

"Non, pas spécialement, sauf quelques croyances Algonquines...", répondit-il.

Il rougit d'un coup et je me mordis la langue. MERDE. J'avais pensé à voix haute ! Je m'en étais pas du tout rendu compte !

"Et toi ?" Il ajouta précipitamment.

"Nah, not at all."

_En fait carrément, mais pas grave._

"If you could choose," j'enchaînai en repérant les petits yeux vicieux de Rivaille sur moi, "Would you be super smart, super strong or super happy ?"

Il me sortit un sourire absolument angélique, à tomber par terre :

"Heureux ! Et toi ?"

"Happy as well."

Il se mordit la lèvre, et une étincelle passa dans ses yeux :

"Ton dessin animey préféré de quand tu étais petit ?"

"Bob l'Éponge."

"OH. MY. GOD. Pareil."

Il tapota dans ses mains, avec un grand sourire et baissa un bout de son pantalon pour que je vois son calbute.

Je répète : Marco Bodt, tout à fait naturellement, tira sur son jeans pour que je puisse admirer son calbar. Voilà. Et on s'étonne que j'ai des pensées malsaines. Il avait l'air tout fier de lui, en plus, et je ne compris pourquoi que quand je cédai à la tentation et baissai les yeux sur son bas ventre. Musclé. Et bronzé.

Il arborait fièrement un boxer d'un jaune canari hideux, dont l'élastique était estampillé « Bob l'Éponge ». J'éclatai d'un rire tonitruant devant le mauvais goût du sous-vêtement, mais Marco blanchi en regardant derrière moi.

« Ça va Kirschtein ? Ma fiche te passionne ? »

Je sursautai en me retournant, pendant que Marco se refringuait en catastrophe. Rivaille était penché juste derrière moi, l'air totalement sérieux. Je ne devais pas rire. Ce serait stupide, et vu le caractère de merde de ce prof, j'étais sûr de me prendre un mot.

Mais à l'instant même où mon regard croisa celui de Marco, je sus que ce n'était même pas la peine de résister. Le fou rire remonta depuis ma gorge dans ma bouche, et m'envahit. Deux secondes après, nous étions pliés en deux sur nos chaises, sous les regards amusés et curieux de la classe. Rivaille roula des yeux.

« Dehors, les gars. »


	3. Sandwich

**Yooo !**

**Voila le nouveau chapitre ! :D J'ai plutôt bien respecté les délais que je m'étais fixés, même si entre les conventions et les vacances, ce fut compliqué. Enfin, il est là, tout beau. J'espère que vous l'aimerez !**

**Mine de rien, vous m'avez mis la pression, avec tous les commentaires tellement positifs ! Je pense pas que vous réalisiez à quel point tous les encouragements me touchent et comme ça me fait plaisir de lire que je vous fait rire. Je prie pour continuer dans cette voie. Vos commentaires sont un bonheur à lire.**

**Encore et toujours, merci à Beyond-Moon, et sa patience impressionnante avec mes conneries.**

**Enjoie !**

* * *

Vous savez, dans la vie, je pense qu'il y a une liste de choses qui ne sont pas à proprement parler des mauvaises idées, mais qui ont des risques de finir avec ou des morts, ou une descente de police, ou une invasion extraterrestre.

Je dirais aussi qu'une soirée organisée par Connie fait partie de ces choses.

Quand j'ai reçu son sms, en cours de maths, le lendemain du cours d'anglais dont je vous parlais précédemment, j'ai un peu paniqué.

**Csoir ptite soiree dbienvenu ac les ricains ds ma chambre! ;)**

**Quoi ?**

**C toi qui achete la biere!**

Je me retournai pour le chercher des yeux. J'étais au second rang, à côté de Berthold, et Connie et Reiner s'étaient planqués dans le fond pour comploter. Berthold ne me dérangeait pas du tout, bien au contraire, il était discret et gentil, mais je devais bien reconnaître le petit pincement égoïste dans mon estomac. Normalement, c'était avec moi que Connie complotait. Qu'importe. Marco leva les yeux de sa feuille de classeur pour me regarder, mâchouillant son crayon. A la base, il était juste devant moi, à côté de Christa, mais il s'était fait virer en bonne et due forme par Ymir. C'était bien la première fois que je la voyais au premier rang, elle, d'ailleurs.

Je fis un signe de main en mode "narval dubitatif" à Connie, qui me répondit par un grand sourire. Je levai les yeux au ciel et me retournai pour suivre mon cours, sous l'œil amusé de Marco.

Quoi qu'il en soit, et ne me demandez pas comment, à la sortie des cours à 17 heures, deux packs de bières étaient planqués dans nos casiers – et sur MON argent ! En fait, contrairement à ce que j'aurais craint en connaissant mon meilleur ami, le cercle des invités à cette "petite sauterie" se résumait à Reiner, Berthold, Marco et moi. Marco étant un peu invité par défaut, vu qu'il partage la chambre de Connie, ceci dit.

Les terminales en internat ont la chance de pouvoir être dehors entre l'heure de la sortie des cours et celle du dîner (si leurs devoirs ne sont pas faits, c'est tant pis pour leurs gueules), alors je suis allé skater avec Connie, puisque les américains n'étaient toujours pas rentrés de leur sortie culturelle. Un peu avant l'heure du dîner, alors que Connie ne voulait simplement **pas** se la fermer à propos de cette fille à côté de laquelle il était en SVT, Sasha, on les avait aperçus, émergeant d'une bouche de métro. Marco était en train de discuter avec son prof et Christa, mais je n'allais pas m'arrêter et rater ce sublime slide. Non, vraiment, c'était une rampe qui se courbait au dessus d'une série de marche et atterrissait dans une rue bien plate. C'était Connie qui l'avait déniché, et avant qu'on ait réalisé toutes les figures qu'elle nous offrait, Smith avait le temps de s'épiler les sourcils à la pince. Bref, un cadeau du ciel pour n'importe quel skater un peu propre sur lui.

La partie la plus dure du plan a été de me faire rentrer dans le lycée alors que plus aucun externe n'avait le droit de le faire. Je l'avais déjà fait plusieurs fois avec Connie, ce qui ne nous empêcha pas de manquer de tout faire foirer quand je répétai le plan à voix haute comme un con alors que le surveillant aurait pu être juste à côté. Ce n'était pourtant pas très compliqué : Connie et Reiner occupaient les surveillants près de l'entrée principale pendant que je sautais le mur de derrière tel Ezio Auditore (Mais Ezio Auditore vieux. Genre plein de courbatures et d'arthrose. Genre cadavre.). Évidemment, et parce que ce ne serait pas drôle sinon, ma cascade se finit en roulade la tête la première dans un casier. Plus de peur que de mal heureusement, vu que je ne vois pas quel neurone je pourrais encore abîmer. Autant vous dire que j'ai eu la musique de Mission Impossible dans la tête tout le long de l'opération, mais au moins j'étais rentré. Après avoir monté les escaliers qui nous séparaient des packs de bières et ceux qui séparaient les packs de bières de la chambre de Connie et Marco en quatrième vitesse, il y eut une petit crise d'asthme générale, et puis un cri de joie (plutôt discret) à l'idée que la mission était accomplie.

Cependant, la partie la plus dure du plan n'était pas nécessairement la plus chiante. La plus chiante, c'était être enfermé une heure seul dans leurs chambre, pendant qu'ils allaient manger en bas, dans le réfectoire. J'avais apporté un sandwich acheté à l'arrache à Carrefour, alors je passai les trois premiers quarts d'heure à le manger, en louchant vers le coin de la chambre qui appartenait à Marco. Non, mais comprenez, le coin de Connie, je le connaissais par cœur, j'avais squatté à fond ici. Son lit superposé dont il arrivait à squatter le haut ET le bas, ses fringues au sol, son bureau en bordel, ça n'avait plus aucun intérêt d'explorer ça. Par contre, le coin de Marco avait l'attrait de la nouveauté. Il était bizarrement... Rangé ? A part les trois livres sur le lit du bas et la serviette qui séchait sur le lit du haut, il n'y avait rien qui dépassait, que ce soit des vêtements empilés dans l'armoire ou la trousse de toilette que j'apercevais dans la salle de bain... Ah, si, il y avait le t-shirt sur la chaise ! Celui qu'il avait hier, je crois ?

_Ah, Jean, on s'en fout. T'as l'air d'un gros psychopathe, à lui analyser sa chambre, là. Sérieux. Arrête et mange._

J'obéis à la petite voix dans ma tête et continuai à mordre dans mon sandwich. Une chambre vide, c'est triste, il n'y avait pas Connie pour gueuler. Il ne reviendrait pas avant un bon moment, je pourrais peut être regarder ce que Marco... fait en maths ?

_"Ce qu'il fait en maths." Mon dieu, tes excuses sont encore plus mauvaises que le coiffeur d'Armin._

Sans même que j'ai eu le temps de m'en rendre compte je m'étais levé, mâchouillant un bout de jambon, pour m'approcher du bureau de l'américain. Le plateau était vide, par opposition à celui du bureau de Connie, qui supportait un bric à brac immonde, allant de la feuille de cours volante au calbute sale. Sur celui de Marco, rien qui ne puisse me renseigner sur quoi que ce soit. Nada. Niet. Cerveau d'Eren. Hétérosexualité d'Ymir. J'ouvris le tiroir du haut, et en sortit un trieur, estampillé "classes - french". Ça va ! Un trieur ! Des cours, c'est pas personnel ! Je l'ouvris pour y trouver, rangés par matière et datés, les cours que nous avions eu la veille. Je souris en voyant la feuille du "speak about yourself" de Rivaille. Son écriture était étrange, on aurait dit qu'il écrivait sur un parchemin, avec des grandes boucles et des lettres penchées. Le mec avait une police d'écriture de carton d'invitation à un mariage implantée dans les mains, normal. Et puis bien sûr, les cours était bien pris, soulignés et encadrés à la règle, mais est-ce que ça étonne quelqu'un ? Parce que moi non. Je reposai le trieur et ouvris le tiroir d'en dessous : il n'y avait qu'une pochette, sans étiquette. Quand je l'ouvris, quelque chose glissa au sol. Je me baissai pour le ramasser : c'était son passeport. Je le feuilletai rapidement : apparemment, il était allé au Québec plusieurs fois, il y a longtemps.

_Nan, mais t'as pas fini de fouiller comme un putain de psychopathe ?! Si ça se trouve, il va s'en rendre compte. Méticuleux comme il est, il va s'apercevoir que ses affaires ont bougé. Et bien sûr, t'auras été le seul à avoir pu fouiller ! Il ne sait pas encore trop à quel point tu crains, mais faut absolument que tu l'en informes, hein ? Tu veux pas te promener avec « je suis un psychopathe pas du tout hétéro » écrit sur le front, non plus ? Ce serait plus rapide. Ça résume plutôt bien ce qu'i savoir sur toi, en plus._

Pour une fois, j'écoutai mon cerveau et remis tout bien à sa place, avant d'aller me re-caler à la fenêtre pour finir de manger le sandwich. Le matin de la veille, j'avais bien rigolé avec Marco, dans le couloir, après m'être fait virer du cours d'anglais. Il m'avait raconté plein de trucs sur les États-Unis et le basket dans un franglais plutôt dégueulasse, puis on avait parlé sport en général. J'avais évité de trop parler de moi, de peur de gaffer, mais ce soir, ça allait être différent. Ce soir, j'allais avoir l'air intelligent ! Je dois bien en être capable.

Non ?

Mais voilà que, sans que j'ai la moindre idée de comment et pourquoi, j'étais debout devant la partie de l'armoire qui servait à Marco.

_Bordel, comment t'es arrivé là ?_

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder à l'intérieur. Il y avait ses t-shirts en bas, puis ses pantalons, puis ses vestes. En bas, dans les tiroirs, je supposais pouvoir trouver ses chaussettes et ses calbutes. Il y avait pas mal de t-shirts unis, tout simples, rien de flashy. Rien ne dépassait, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant, à une exception près : un t-shirt plié grossièrement, qui était le plus à portée de main. Je le dépliai : c'était un maillot. Le devant portait le logo de Rose High School, et le derrière l'inscription "Bodt" et le numéro 07. Mais il y avait également ce que je supposais être un sur-maillot, qui avait à peu de chose quasiment la même gueule, à ceci près qu'au lieu de "Bodt", on pouvait lire "Kindergaten teacher", ce qui se traduisait littéralement par "Enseignant de maternelle". Je souris en me souvenant de son histoire d'hier. Le pauvre. Parti comme c'était, ça allait le coller toute sa vie.

Et alors là, j'ai fait un truc con. (Oui, non, sans blague. Pas de sarcasme, dans le fond.)

J'ai littéralement enfoncé ma tête dedans, comme un débile, et j'ai respiré à pleins poumons l'odeur qui s'en dégageait.

Ça sentait très fort la lessive, si vous voulez savoir : il n'avait pas dû le porter longtemps. Mais il y avait aussi du déo, un truc frais dont je ne reconnaissait pas l'odeur, et puis une odeur boisée que je n'aurais pas trop su vous décrire. Je poussai un petit soupir. J'aimais cette odeur. Je restai planté dans cette position une minute ou deux, puis relevai la tête pour respirer.

Et un détail me frappa. Il y avait _du bruit_. Le couloir résonnait du bruit des élèves qui remontaient dans leurs chambres après le repas. J'entendais leurs discussions, je perçus même de l'anglais ou des intonations anglophones. Paniqué, je tournai la tête, seulement pour voir la poignée bouger : ils arrivaient.

Je me précipitai vers la fenêtre, exécutant un saut qui aurait fait verdir de jalousie n'importe quelle ballerine, et attrapait mon sandwich. J'aurais presque eu l'air de n'avoir rien à me reprocher, si je n'étais pas rouge tomate et tout essoufflé. Paraître intelligent ? Ça commençait tellement bien.

Connie entra le premier, suivi de Marco puis de Reiner et Berthold. Marco me sourit et vint se caler contre le mur à côté de moi. Le petit chauve s'assit en tailleur sur son bureau, et les deux autres se laissèrent tomber sur le sol.

"ALORS JOHN. TON SANDWICH ETAY BONNE ?"

Oui, Reiner. Mon sandwich était merveilleusement bonne.

J'avalai encore une bouchée :

"On dit "bon". Et non, dégueulasse."

Fallait pas trop en attendre de carrouf non plus. Il roula des yeux et Connie m'expliqua :

"Reiner a du mal avec les pronoms et les genres en français."

"That's so fuckin' stupid this sandwich has no fuckin' penis. Fuck."

"Tu peux arrêter de dire fuck, on a compris."

Le caribou mourut de rire dans son coin, alors que Connie se levait et allait chercher les bières. Bon, elles n'étaient plus très fraîches, mais pas très grave. Il nous balança une canette à chacun alors que je commençai à parler sandwich avec Marco et Berthold. Les portes des chambres ne pouvaient pas fermer à clé, alors Reiner se cala derrière le battant, histoire qu'aucun surveillant ne débarque à l'improviste et nous voit picoler.

Pour être très honnête avec vous, je déteste le goût de la bière. C'est trop amer, mais je fais comme tout le monde, je fais comme si c'était le meilleur truc que j'ai jamais goûté, alors que je préfère largement les jus d'oranges.

Je me laissai tomber au pied de la fenêtre, étendant mes jambes sur les genoux de Berthold. Reiner beuglait avec enthousiasme. Connie le suivait, excité comme une puce. Je dois reconnaître que moi aussi, il aurait fallu que je me calme. Le volume sonore était assez puissant pour rameuter tous les pions des environs, mais, allez comprendre par quel miracle, personne ne vint nous déranger. Assis contre ma fenêtre, ma canette à la main, j'étais tout heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec les américains. Même pas uniquement Marco. Le rire énorme de Reiner et la présence silencieuse de Berthold avaient quelque chose de rassurant, presque autant que l'amitié de Connie, qui achevait mon sandwich.

En continuant de rigoler avec les autres, je me rendis compte que Marco me regardait ; du coin de l'œil, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. J'inclinai la tête comme pour lui demander ce qui le passionnait sur mon visage. Mes yeux ? Mon sourire charmeur ? Ma...

"T'as un bout de salade dans les dents."

AH.

_Tu comptais avoir l'air quoi, déjà ? Intelligent ?_

Mais j'étais encore loin de savoir à quel point j'allais me foutre la honte. On est encore bien restés deux heures, comme ça, à rigoler comme des bossus. La discussion passait du coq à l'âne en permanence, sans que je comprenne trop pourquoi. Mais je crois que personne ne suivait vraiment. Reiner et moi nous gueulions mutuellement dessus, parce qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre qu'appeler "football" un sport qui se joue avec des œufs et des mains était une hérésie, quand Connie demanda à Marco si Lyon était la seule ville français qu'il avait visité.

"Non. On est passey par Paris, on a vu la tour Eiffel. Et l'arc de Triomphe. Céytait énooorme !"

"COMME MA BITE."

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de penser à le retenir, c'était sorti tout seul. Il y eu une seconde de silence total. Berthold eut un petit sourire , et Reiner parti dans un fou rire monstrueux, en recrachant sa bière de partout (surtout sur le sweat de Berthold, en fait). Quand à moi, je me pris une taloche derrière la tête, de la part de Marco qui roulait des grands yeux choqués.

"John ! "

Aïe ! Mais c'est qu'il frappe fort, lui !

"T'aurais étey un de mes petits frèyres... !"

Je le regardai dans les yeux. Il avait les sourcils froncés et l'air totalement sérieux. Ce fut plus fort que moi : je rejoignis Reiner au sol, mort de rire. Est-ce que ce mec était sérieux ? Mais est-ce qu'il était sérieux ? Il était tellement... adorable. Je vis sur son visage qu'il réalisait peu à peu qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se comporter avec moi comme avec un gosse.

Alors que j'étais étendu sur le dos, me tenant le ventre et hurlant de rire, de mon rire de phoque agonisant, il me décolla un coup de poing dans les côtes.

"Te moque pas de moi ! Disgusting ! Unnacceptable !"

Connie lança :

"Oh, Marco ! Ça va ! T'as déjà vu des bites !"

Une couleur rouge adorable envahit ses joues :

"That's... That's not the question."

Reiner agita les sourcils, ce qui leur donna l'air de deux serpents blonds essayant désespérément de copuler.

"AAAAAAH, DANS LES DOUCHES DU BASKET, ISN'T IT ?"

Marco monta encore dans les tons de rouge :

"Wha-what the fuck."

A ce point de la conversation, j'étais mort de rire et vaguement gêné de parler des bites que Marco avait vues. Mais le pire était à venir. Berthold lâcha, très naturel :

"Marco n'a pas à rougir."

"BERTH OH GOD WHAT THE HECK WON'T YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP."

Marco était juste mortifié, rouge du bout de ses oreilles jusqu'à son nez, les bras ballants devant notre stupidité synchronisée. Moi, j'étais en train de m'étouffer littéralement en me tortillant comme un ver. Et Berthold qui finit d'en rajouter une petite couche !

"What ? I'm talkin' true. Yours is above average."

"I'M SO DONE WITH YOU OH DEAR GOD."

Et puis il y eu la voix de Reiner, tonitruante, sublime :

"MARCO IL A UNE GROSSE SANDWITCH."

Connie en est tombé du bureau. Berthold s'est mis à rire franchement, et moi je poussai des cris aigus pour tenter de respirer. Je me mis à donner des coups de pieds dans le vide, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, et Marco nous regardait, l'air de dire "Je veux partir. Loin. Sauvez moi.". Mais aucun de nous ne semblait vouloir s'arrêter. Après avoir roulé au sol cinq bonnes minutes, j'avais l'impression qu'on me déchirait les abdos en petits morceaux. Je reposais les yeux sur Marco, un sourire niais aux lèvres, et quelque chose me frappa.

Le confort.

J'étais à l'aise. J'étais super à l'aise avec ces mecs. J'étais sur leurs longueurs d'onde. Normalement, j'ai plus ou moins l'impression d'être sur une fréquence différente de celle des autres personnes, d'être dans ma bulle, dans mon monde. Sauf avec Connie, et encore, pas toujours. Il y a des jours où on se capte, d'autre non. J'avais toujours cru que "c'est la vie". Et même maintenant, je pense que c'est normal. Mais quand j'ai levé les yeux sur Marco, à ce moment-là, il y avait quelque chose. C'était pas palpable. Mais c'était fort, déjà, et c'était prometteur. Ce gars et moi, on avait quelque chose. Entre nous, pour nous. Je ne savais pas encore trop quoi. Mais vous oui. Vous le savez.

J'étendis mes bras en étoile de mer, parvenant finalement à respirer et Marco roula des yeux :

"Je vais me brossey les dents. I'm DONE."

Il disparut dans la salle de bain pendant que nous nous remettions de notre fou rire. Je peux vous passer une bonne partie de l'heure qui suivit. Il y eut le twerk de Reiner (une véritable expérience), le concours de crachas de dentifrice (celui de Marco, en plus), mon poirier qui se finit en bleu sur l'épaule, le cochon pendu sur le lit en hauteur, les canettes de bière descendues... Bref, tout un tas de réjouissance variées, qui étaient généralement initiées par Reiner, Connie ou moi, et que Berthold et Marco regardaient sans trop savoir quoi faire. Je devais éviter de gueuler, parce que les surveillants passaient de temps en temps dans le couloir. Ça inquiétait affreusement Marco, ça, d'ailleurs, qui se jetait sur moi avec des "Shhhht, shhhht, shhhht John !" affolés dès qu'il entendait un petit bruit dans le couloir.

"Mais Marco," je rigolai alors qu'il m'avait encore explosé la bouche avec les deux mains pour me faire taire, "Au pire, si je me fais chopper, je me ferais coller ou quoi, c'pas grave."

Il se mordit la lèvre du bas. UUURGH, tellement mignon.

"Would suck. T'ey venu et tout, pour nous parley. C'ey cool de ta part."

J'écarquillai les yeux :

"Mais. C'est normal."

Il me regarda une seconde dans les yeux.

_Je suis pas SUPER social, mais enfin, je vais pas louper l'occasion de te voir et de déconner avec les autres. De toutes façons, je me ferais bien coller pour un truc ou un autre, alors ! Marco, faut que t'arrêtes de paniquer. C'est quoi, tes habitudes de grand frère ?_

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de continuer mes explications mentales, Reiner se jeta sur nous, m'écrasant copieusement et agitant frénétiquement son portable devant mes yeux :

"TON SNAPCHAT, JOHN."

Je levai les yeux au ciel et sortis mon téléphone. On avait internet dans cette chambre parce que j'avais offert une borne wi-fi à Connie pour son anniversaire. Je m'en souviens encore, il avait manqué de fondre en larmes, et m'avait serré dans ses bras avec un "Je vais pouvoir me secouer le manche tous les soirs...". Bon, il devait la planquer et elle n'était pas particulièrement puissante, mais elle marchait. Le petit fantôme blanc sur fond jaune apparu sur mon portable, Alain (oui, toujours ma manie de nommer les objets), et je filai celui-ci à Reiner pour qu'il rentre son pseudo et celui des autres. Comme il se doit, le caribou avait un pseudo débile tout en majuscule ("REIN_LUV_CHIKSXXxx" ça ne s'invente pas) alors que Berthold se contentait d'un très soft "I'm-Berthold". Je fus surpris de ne pas avoir droit à celui de Marco :

"T'as pas snap, Marco ?"

"Si, si, juste que Reiner ey incapable d'eycrire mon pseudo. Attends. Gimme."

Mon portable lui atterrit entre les mains, pendant que Reiner et Berthold regardaient les leurs. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils :

"Qui est-ce, "No-Penis-Allowed" ?"

_On parle énormément de bites, ce soir, ou c'est juste moi ?_

Connie rit :

"Ymir ! La grande brune avec les taches de rousseur et la queue de cheval !"

"ELLE M'A DEMANDE AUSSI."

"Ah. Oui. Mais comment a-t-elle eu mon pseudo ?"

"Christa ?" Je proposais en récupérant Alain des mains de Marco,

"Sûrement." Celui-ci hocha la tête, "Elles ont l'air de bien s'entendre."

"Nan mais Marco. "Bien s'entendre", quoi."

Connie imita les guillemets avec ses doigts.

_Oh oui, et Jean il s'entend très très bien avec Marco. Enfin, non, sauf qu'Ymir et Christa, c'est réciproque. Ce qui n'est pas le cas ici. Hein, Jean ?_

Pourquoi est ce que je pensais toujours ce genre de merde quand tout allait bien, hein ? En me mordant la lèvre, je baissai les yeux vers l'écran d'Alain et buguai, produisant une série de sons incompréhensibles, essayant de prononcer :

Marco soupira :

"Askhuwheteau."

_Ass-cou-wé-to. Qu'est-ce que quoi._

Je levai des yeux confus vers lui, et il répondit à ma question muette :

"C'ey mon deuxième prénom. Algonquin. C'est un peu dur à prononcey pour le reste du monde, ouais."

_On parle de tes seconds prénoms, ou... ? Non parce que Jean Roland Louis, y'a matière à se foutre de toi._

Je me mordis la langue :

"Nan, mais après, je suppose que "Jean" aussi, ça doit être casse gueule à prononcer... D'ailleurs vous n'y arrivez pas !"

Il eut un petit rire, mais je sentais aussi de la reconnaissance. Il devait avoir l'habitude qu'on se foute de ce prénom, qu'on lui dise que c'est imprononçable, que c'est bizarre, ce genre de choses. Ça doit être lourd, à la fin, ça se comprend. Surtout que c'est qu'une question de point de vue, non ?

"Ça veut... dire quelque chose en particulier ?"

Il hocha la tête avec un petit sourire :

"Celui qui surveille. Ou "il surveille", ça deypend un peu de comment tu traduis. Surveilley dans le sens de "faire attention à", aussi."

Bon dieu ce que ça lui allait bien. Je hochai la tête :

"Tous les prénoms ont une significations, ou...?"

Il tordit la bouche, comme réfléchissant.

"La plupart. Ou alors, elle s'est perdue parce qu'on a mélangey l'Algonquin et l'Iroquois. En fait, beaucoup de gens ont des prénoms européens, on ey une des premieyres générations à avoir de nouveau des prénoms en langue native, t'vois ?"

Et puis il se mit à parler du Canada, de sa réserve, où il allait petit, ce que j'avais vu dans son passeport. C'était un vrai voyage rien qu'à l'entendre, surtout qu'il parlait un mélange de franglais et de la langue de là-bas. Puis Connie se mit à parler de l'Algérie. Reiner et Berthold étaient aussi captivés que moi. J'avais toujours eu la chance de pouvoir voyager, mais j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas vraiment leur cas à eux. Et même, c'était passionnant d'entendre ce genre de choses. L'horloge du réveil de Connie défila jusqu'à passer vingt-trois heures sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Ce fut Berthold qui me fit sursauter :

"Eleven ! Déjà !"

Connie sursauta :

"Vite, Jean, planque toi ! Les surveillants vont arriver !"

En effet, à peine j'avais bondi jusqu'à la salle de bain, le reste des bières à la main, que le surveillant entrait dans la chambre. Je collai mon oreille à la porte pour écouter :

"Allez les mecs, au lit. Et vous deux, dans vos chambre."

"OH NO PLEEEEEEASE."

"Nan mais c'est pas négociable, hein. Allez, dehors."

"PLEASE."

"Reiner, stop shouting, you're gonna wake someone up."

"Thank you, Marco."

"De rien, monsieur."

Je souris tout seul. Du pur Marco. Il y eut des bruits de pas, quelqu'un qui se cognait quelque part, le surveillant qui recommandait à Marco et Connie de se coucher, la porte qui se fermait et plus rien.

Les minutes d'après, ce furent mission impossible. Les surveillants passaient et repassaient devant la porte, pour aller voir tel ou tel élève, on entendait les voix dans le couloir. A chaque fois que celui-ci redevenait calme et que je sortais de la salle de bain pour aller m'asseoir sur un des lits, on entendait un "Ah, merde, j'ai oublié d'aller voir si machin a bien éteint les lumières !", et j'étais obligé de bondir pour me cacher, de nouveau. Au bout de deux ou trois fois, ça devint comique, surtout qu'apparemment, j'avais pas l'air très fin (surprenant, hein ?). Ce fut dur pour tout le monde de ne pas rire quand je m'explosai la gueule en courant me réfugier dans la salle de bain pour la énième fois, surtout que cette fois ci, c'était Reiner et Berthold qui revenaient, pas le pion. Résultat, tout le monde mort de rire et Jean étalé au milieu, le petit orteil explosé.

Et vous savez ce qui est super, super, super dur à contrôler ?

Les fous rires quand on ne doit pas rire. C'est genre, le truc le plus difficile du monde. Et bien évidemment, quand il est plus de vingt-trois heures et qu'on commence à être très, très fatigué et légèrement alcoolisé, dans le noir, les fous rires, on en a. Le reste de la soirée fut basiquement un immense fou rire retenu. Le genre qui te monte dans la gorge et que tu essayes de faire taire en tapant dans tes mains et sur tes cuisses comme un abruti.

Il y eut d'abord moi et mes bruits bizarres (en fait, c'était mon estomac, qui réclamait plus que le sandwitch qu'il n'avait eu), puis Connie qui essayait de mettre son pied dans le nez de Berthold, et enfin Reiner, qui, sans prévenir, s'effondra de rire, et ne put que hoqueter au milieu de sa crise : "Une... une... Une grosse... Sandwich...". Personne ne comprit vraiment d'où ça lui était venu, mais enfin il était là, en train de se tordre de rire sur le parquet.

Mais Marco, passé quelques canettes de bière, pouvait aussi être très bizarre. Il se mit à philosopher sur je ne sais pas trop quoi, je n'arrivais pas à le suivre. Il parlait à moitié tout seul, l'air très convaincu, un tirant de temps en temps la manche de quelqu'un pour qu'il l'écoute. Le seul truc que je retins vraiment fut cette phrase, lancée avec emphase au milieu d'un blanc :

"Au final, ce que Disney nous a appris, c'ey que tant qu'il n'y a pas d'anceytres morts qui essayent de t'en empêchey dans le ciel, ce n'ey pas une mauvaise idey."

Connie et Reiner échangèrent un coup d'œil. Je regardai Marco en clignant des yeux :

"Oui Marco. D'accord Marco."

C'est pas grave, on t'aime bien quand même. Il me lança un regard tragique :

"What ! C'est vrai ! Je me dis toujours ça !"

Berthold avala une gorgée de sa bière :

"I'm with you, Marco, dude."

Je regardai le ciel, par la fenêtre de la chambre. "Tant qu'il n'y a pas d'ancêtres morts qui essayent de t'en empêcher dans le ciel, c'est pas une mauvaise idée". Bordel, c'est tellement tordu, je suis jaloux de ne pas y avoir pensé moi même. Mon regard se reporta sur Marco. Il était beau, avec ses joues rougies par l'alcool et ses cheveux décoiffés. Et il était capable de sortir le même genre de conneries que moi.

J'étais bien, là bas, dans cette chambre avec eux. C'était rempli d'une odeur de sueur masculine bien virile et du bruit de nos fous rires hystériques et étouffés. Mais le réveil de Connie se mis à indiquer deux heures du matin, je me décidai à rentrer chez moi. Reiner explosa en un "OH, SO SOON ?" et Berthold lui fit remarquer que ce seraient bien qu'ils aillent aussi se coucher. Ce mec est pire qu'un gosse à mettre au lit, apparemment. Ils repartirent sur la pointe des pieds vers leur chambre, le caribou rigolant tout seul et Berthold exaspéré.

Quand à moi, je récupérai ma veste et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre. La chambre de Connie donnait directement sur un toit. En faisant le tour, on pouvait atterrir sur le toit du self, qui était en pente, puis sur le muret de la cour, et de là repartir dans la rue. C'était certes un exercice fatiguant, surtout en pleine nuit, mais pas particulièrement dangereux. J'ouvris la fenêtre, et l'air froid se précipita contre mon visage. Dehors, la nuit était noire. Je lançai un "Ciao, bonne nuit !", mais une voix me retint :

"Wait, je t'accompagne !"

C'était Marco, qui venait d'enfiler son blouson camouflage, et qui me sourit dans la pénombre :

"Je m'en voudrais si tu mourrirais."

Je souris naturellement en passant une jambe puis l'autre à l'extérieur :

"Ça marche."

Dehors, il faisait froid. On sentait la neige poindre, il y avait cette odeur forte d'hiver. Je frissonnai. Il n'y avait personne, pas un bruit, pas un souffle de vent. L'air était figé, dans la lumière orange des lampadaires. On aurait cru à une ville fantôme. Depuis le toit, je pouvais voir les quelques rues alentours, un labyrinthe de vieux immeubles décolorés par la nuit, dans lequel une voiture s'aventurait de temps en temps, et on entendait seulement le bruit de son moteur. Je rentrai mon menton dans le col de ma veste :

"'t's cold.", je fis à Marco quand il me rejoignis.

Il hocha la tête : "Yeah...", mais il ne m'écoutait pas, il regardait autour de lui. Il avait un visage doux, chaleureux dans l'air froid. Je me mordis la lèvre. Au bout d'une seconde, il me sourit :

"On y va ?"

"Tu m'accompagnes jusqu'où ?"

"Au bout de ce toit là."

Je hochai la tête, et on se mit à marcher, sans rien dire. On était deux ombres qui se découpaient dans la nuit. En passant devant le lampadaire sur le toit de la cantine, je regardai la paire de trous dans la tache de lumière, noirs sur le jaune cru et aveuglant. Je m'arrêtai une seule seconde, mais ce fut assez pour qu'il le remarque. Il s'arrêta aussi, et me fit face une seconde avant de recommencer à avancer. Je n'étais ni vraiment excité ni mélancolique un mélange bizarre d'appréhension et de calme. On était minuscules, tous les deux, seuls dans le froid alors que la terre entière dormait. On était seuls mais tranquilles. Je le laissai finalement, après une dernière poignée de main, au bord du toit.

Le lendemain, en me réveillant, je souriais encore de l'escapade sur les toits avec Marco.


	4. Marco no Basuke

**Ouf ! Ce chapitre, ça a été le parcours du combattant ! Entre le bac de français, le BAFA (3615mavie), un gros syndrome de la page blanche et tout le bordel des vacances, j'ai vraiment, vraiment galéré. D'ailleurs, ça a été tout aussi compliqué de poster, puisque je suis dans un endroit sans wifi, et que je squatte celui de ma cousine. Ceux et celles qui attendent des MP de moi les auront bientôt, promis, le temps que je puisse accéder normalement à internet. TuT Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas mettre tant de temps, je vous rassure !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Il y avait une mauvaise vibration dans l'air. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, ça m'a frappé, et j'ai cherché à m'en protéger en enfouissant mon visage dans mon oreiller. Mais bien sûr, Jean-Luc veillait, tortionnaire sans pitié, et je fus bien obligé de me lever. En sortant peu à peu du brouillard, je me rendis compte qu'il y avait effectivement une mauvaise vibration. Je peux même vous dire que c'était une onde sonore : mon père, agacé et sur les nerfs dès le matin, qui râlait contre dieu seul sait quoi. Je poussai un gros soupir. Ma solitude sacrée du matin allait être troublée. Ça ne me plaisait pas du tout, et je suppose que ça devait se voir quand je sortis de ma chambre, puisque Christine fronça les sourcils en me voyant :

"Ça va, Jean ? Tu as l'air d'avoir mal à la tête."

J'aurais aimé détester Christine, vraiment. Belle mère, trois fois plus jeune que mon père, tout ça, elle a le jackpot niveau cliché de marâtre. Mais en vrai, elle est cool, elle passe beaucoup de temps dans ses bouquins et à cuisiner. C'est une prof d'Histoire. Je vois pas ce qu'elle fout avec mon père. Y'a à peu près autant d'affinité entre mon géniteur et l'Histoire qu'entre Ymir et la manif pour tous, pour vous donner une idée. Elle devrait pouvoir se taper un beau gosse de son âge, non ? Autre chose que mon père, quoi.

"Nan, nan." Je grognai "Ça va."

"Vrai ?"

"Oui, oui."

J'attrapai de quoi déjeuner et m'avachis à la table de la cuisine. Mon père ne me remarqua même pas. Il gueulait contre quelqu'un au téléphone. Christine eu un air de smiley désolé et me sortit un bout de gâteau du frigo :

"Tu en veux ? Un de mes collègue me l'a apporté au boulot... Il est bon !"

Je dois le reconnaître : c'est gentil de sa part de faire des efforts, mais je n'avais pas la moindre envie de discuter avec elle. Comme toujours quand ils étaient là, j'avais un besoin urgent de fuir en courant. J'engloutis mon petit déjeuné en un rien de temps après avoir refusé le gâteau, et je crus pouvoir m'en sortir. Malheureusement mon père ne l'entendait pas comme ça. Il me repéra et s'approcha comme un dresseur pokémon qui veut te défier, me flanqua une grande claque dans le dos :

"Alors fiston ! Comment ça va ?"

"Très bien, P'pa. Nickel."

A ceci prêt que je n'avais pas envie de le supporter dès le matin. Le soir, même si j'étais cloître dans ma chambre, c'était bien assez compliqué.

"Tu as quels cours, aujourd'hui ?"

"Ch'ais pas."

"Des interros ?"

"Nan."

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de continuer la séance d'interrogatoire et m'enfuis dans ma chambre. Derrière la porte, c'était bien mieux. Alain, que j'avais allumé avant de sortir de mon antre, n'affichai pas de sms ; par contre, j'avais un snapchat. Je souris malgré moi en voyant le pseudo s'afficher à l'écran : REIN_LUV_CHIKSXXxx. Oulah, on allait encore avoir droit à de la photographie de haut vol. Effectivement, en appuyant sur l'écran, je pus admirer sept secondes d'un selfie de Reiner dans les salles de bains des internes. Derrière lui, alignés devant les lavabos, une brosse à dents pendait de la bouche de Connie et Marco avait de la crème à raser plein les joues. Vu la tête qu'il tirait, il ne devait pas vraiment être au courant de la photo. Je ris tout seul. Pas tristes, les matins là bas.

Mais ma bonne humeur en pris un coup quand Christine m'interpella, alors que j'avais la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée :

"Jean ? Tu pars déjà ?"

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre : sept heures vingt-trois. J'avais mis vingt minutes à me préparer. Et j'avais cours à huit heures cinq. Sachant que je mettais à peu près cinq minutes à me traîner jusqu'au lycée, j'avais effectivement une avance de malade. J'allais écarter la discussion avec un "ouais ouais" qui me ferait passer pour l'ado insupportable de base (ce que j'étais peut-être, ceci dit), mais mon père se mit entre moi et la porte de sortie. Okay, d'accord. Je reculai, battant en retraite :

"C'est vrai, ça, fiston ! Tu pars bien tôt !"

Je grinçai des dents, et Christine pouffa :

"Je me demande ce qui le motive !"

Mon père eu un de ses sourires carnassiers insupportables.

"Bonne question, tiens ! Comme je te connais, Jean, ce ne doit pas être les cours... Vu les notes que tu nous ramène."

_Toujours le mot pour faire plaisir._

Sa copine me lança, tout sourire depuis le canapé :

"Tu nous caches quelque chose, Jean ?"

_Du porn dans mon pc ? Non, parce qu'à part ça..._

"Mais nan, lâchez moi."

Je marmonnai dans ma barbe, tentant de m'échapper. Il me colla une grande claque dans le dos :

"C'est bien un Kirschtein, ça ! Un tombeur !"

_Ouaaaais. Un tombeur. On en parle, de la groslourdzone de Mikasa ?_

"Allez, dis nous tout ! Tu sais qu'on peut en parler, Jeannot ! Comment elle s'appelle ?"

Bon, là j'allais craquer. Le "Jeannot", j'aimais bien Christine, mais c'était trop. Et puis merde, non, on peut pas en parler !

"J'espère que tu vas me la dépuceler, fiston ! A cet âge, c'est pas farouche, ça aime s'amuser." Mon merveilleux géniteur se pencha vers moi comme pour me faire une confidence, alors que je lui lançai un regard choqué : "C'est même mieux d'en avoir plusieurs, ne te gêne pas là-dessus."

Okay. Okay, je vais gerber. Sur ses affreuses pantoufles et sa chemise immonde. Sérieusement. Je vais le faire.

"Nan, j'ai personne, je dois y aller."

J'attrapai mon skate et mes clés et détalai comme un lapin. Dehors, il faisait froid, et j'avais pas eu le temps d'attraper un sweat. Je me retrouvai comme un con, en t-shirt dans la rue toujours aussi vide et silencieuse. Je m'assis quelques secondes sur les marches de l'escalier engoncé entre mon immeuble et celui d'à côté, les yeux dans le vide. Puis je filais un coup de pied dans le mur avec un "la putain de toi !" et me dirigeai vers le lycée.

Cependant, sur le chemin, je pensais à quelque chose : aussi insupportable que soit ma famille, elle avait raison. Je partais bizarrement tôt. Je n'avais rien de spécial à faire au lycée. Et pourtant, je descendais la cote à toute vitesse, presque assis sur mon skate, la chaire de poule aux bras.

_C'est vrai, la question se pose. C'est vrai, qu'est ce qui pourrait t'attirer là bas ? Tes potes, tu les vois tous les jours. C'est pas les cours non plus, surtout pas. A part voir Rivaille mourir d'une overdose de caffeine, y'a pas beaucoup de trucs intéressants qui pourraient arriver._

Alors quoi ? Sûrement l'optique de l'agonie de mon prof d'anglais. Je passais les grilles du lycée et haussai les épaules, comme pour finir cette conversation entre moi et moi. Et je levai les yeux vers la partie supérieure de la cour.

Connie, Reiner, Berthold et Marco étaient assis sur la barrière. Les trois premiers rigolaient entre eux, comme d'habitude, tournés les uns vers les autres.

Il était là, les coudes sur les genoux, les doigts croisés, penché en avant.

Une mèche de cheveux lui tombait dans les yeux, on voyait son t-short blanc sous son blouson kaki à motif camouflage et il avait le regard perdu dans le mur de droite. Il tournait la tête, mais je pouvais voir ses épis bruns, ses taches de rousseur, et un coin de ce sourire doux qu'il avait quand il rêvait.

Marco.

C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte qu'il allait se passer un truc avec ce mec, mais je ne mesurais pas encore l'ampleur de la catastrophe.

* * *

Je vous dresse le décor : il était treize heures, dans la salle de basket récemment construite par la ville. Il y avait une bonne odeur de parquet neuf et les grandes fenêtre étaient agréables, même si la seule lumière qui rentrait était un soleil d'hiver froid, le genre qui éclaire sans chauffer. J'étais loin d'être particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée de faire sport avec ma quatre fromages dans le ventre, j'avais l'impression que le roquefort et la mozzarella se battaient, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que j'avais réellement le choix.

Pour une fois, les américains participaient aux cours de l'après-midi comme ils avaient fait leur visite le matin, ils venaient grossir les rangs des élèves traînant les pieds jusqu'au gymnase. J'étais avec Reiner et Connie au bout du troupeau alors que Berthold, Ymir et Marco débordaient d'enthousiasme, courant limite à la rencontre de la salle de basket. En y arrivant, je remarquai d'ailleurs que celui-ci avait fait péter la tenue complète de basket : short, maillot et chaussures. Il était absolument radieux rien qu'à l'idée de ce sport.

Okay, le maillot ne servait plus à grand chose puisqu'il avait le chasuble dégueulasse par dessus, mais il était quand même méchamment classe, bleu, blanc et or.

Je ne devais pas dégouliner l'enthousiasme, parce que Marco vint me parler, en essayant de me convaincre d'à quel point le basket est un sport merveilleux. Je dois reconnaître ne jamais avoir vraiment apprécier les sports d'équipes, notamment parce qu'on ne me choisissait pour les équipes, mais c'est vrai que les biceps de Marco, bien mis en valeurs par son maillot sans manches étaient des arguments de de rencontrer ce type, le mélange short-basket-maillot ne m'évoquait pas grand chose de reluisant. Mais il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis. Je remarquai ce qu'il y avait écrit derrière :

"Tu t'appelles Curry, maintenant ?" Je fis en levant un sourcils. Il avait changé de numéro, aussi ; il n'était plus le 07, mais le 30. Peut être que c'est un upgrade ? Que les basketteurs sont comme les pokémons, ils évoluent ?

Il eût un grand rire :

"Non ! C'est le maillot officiel de Stephen Curry ! Le premier poste des Golden State Warriors !"

"Ne le lance pas sur les Golden State Warriors." m'avertit Reiner.

Sous estimant la capacité de Marco à parler pendant plusieurs minutes sans s'arrêter, j'ignorai le caribou et me tournai vers lui :

"C'est quoi, les Golden State Warriors ?"

Cinq ou six minutes plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas fini de m'exposer en long, en large, en travers ce qu'étaient les Golden State Warriors (à savoir l'équipe de NBA de San Francisco, parce que ça tient en trois mots) :

"Et c'ey comme ça qu'ils ont gagney 67 matches, ce qui en fait a meilleur équipe de NBA de cette anney, avec 82% de victoires, tu vois ? Parce qu'ils ont perdus que 15 matches ! C'ey la meilleure saison de leur histoire ! Mais tout ça, c'est grâce aux Splash Brothers -enfin, c'est discutable, mais je trouve."

"Ah oui, le fait que les Golden State Warriors aient fait une excellente saison grâce aux Splash Brothers est tout à fait discutable. Oui oui oui."

Il plissa les yeux, mi-figue mi-raisin :

"Tu sais qui c'ey, les Splash Brothers ?"

Je clignai des yeux :

"Absolument pas. Pourquoi ?"

Je fus sauvé de l'historique complet depuis leurs première couches des Splash Brothers (qui sont en fait un duo de joueurs) par le prof de sport, qui se mis à siffler comme un malade pour nous rassembler. Le pauvre dû aller chercher Connie qui s'était fait dunker dans le truc où on rangeait les ballons par Reiner, puis me séparer d'Eren qui venait encore chercher la merde, et il pu donner les consignes de l'échauffement.

J'adore les échauffement.

Non, honnêtement, se tortiller sur un tapis en mousse comme une gamine en train de se faire exorciser dans un énième Paranormal Activity, c'est pas le bonheur ?

Évidemment, être entre Connie et Marco rend ça beaucoup plus drôle. On s'amusait à chatouiller les pieds de Reiner, juste devant nous, pendant les pompes. Il s'écroulait sur le sol en mode gros cervidé disgracieux, ce qui nous faisait bien rire. Marco était adorable, avec ses petits « pffft », qu'il cachait dans sa main. Mais je vais arrêter de le décrire comme « adorable », parce que ça devient terriblement lassant. Et si, à la place, je vous parlait de ses bras noueux et musclés ou de la manière qu'il a de s'essuyer la bouche avec le bas de son maillot quand il transpire ? Nan, parce que je pense que ça va rapidement devenir un de mes sujets de discussion préféré. J'avoue, je suis resté bloqué une minute sur cette goutte de sueur qui a glissé le long de sa gorge, doucement, pour disparaître dans son maillot.

_Y'a quelqu'un qui pousse des cris d'agonie, là... Ah, non, c'est juste ton hétérosexualité._

Après ça, il a fallu courir, puis courir en montée de genoux, puis courir en talons-fesses, puis faire des pas chassés... Oui, c'est déjà SUPER humiliant de base, alors imaginez vous devoir faire ça devant Apollon en personne. Pensez à ça avant de vous foutre de moi.

Déjà, à ce stade là, je soufflais comme un phoque, mais j'avais surtout pas fini de souffrir. On passait aux échauffements de basket. Le prof avait fait des groupes de niveau, alors évidemment, Marco, Berthold et Ymir se retrouvaient ensembles. Moi, j'étais avec Reiner et Mikasa, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise pioche, qu'on se le dise, mais ne vais pas vous mentir et vous dire que j'étais passionné par les exercices de shoot. D'une part parce que Marco était sur le même demi-terrain que moi, et donc que je pouvais l'admirer dunker à loisir, mais parce qu'en plus, j'essayais de maintenir une conversation avec lui en même temps. Mine de rien, viser, tirer, analyser ce que l'autre dit et répondre tout en même temps, c'est pas simple du tout. Surtout quand Marco Bodt, juste à côté, ne veut pas arrêter de passer sa main dans ses cheveux comme s'il était dans une pub pour parfum (le genre en noir et blanc, avec un cheval qui court au ralenti sur la plage. Y'a toujours un cheval qui court au ralenti sur la plage.). En plus, et pour ne rien arranger, il ne loupait pas un seul panier, alors que mes ballons finissaient une fois sur quatre dans le filet. Le prof dû avoir pitié de moi, car il me soulagea de cette humiliation constante en ordonnant à Marco de tirer de la ligne des trois points. Je ne sais pas trop comment il arrivait à continuer d'avoir la classe avec cet affreux chasuble rose fluo qui sent le désodorisant citron par dessus son beau maillot des Golden State Warriors, mais il y arrivait. C'était pas facile de se concentrer.

J'étais très tranquillement en train de discuter avec lui, ayant abandonné toute forme d'effort, quand le prof annonça :

"Maintenant, vous enlevez les chasubles, vous vous mettez par deux et vous allez chercher un ballon."

Marco parti au pas de charge en continuant la conversation vers le panier à ballons -là où Connie était quelques minutes auparavant-, et je lui emboîtai le pas :

"Nan, mais je probleyme, c'ey que y'a trop d'eypisodes, faut qu'ils arreytent... Tu veux quelle balle ?"

Je le regardai hésiter entre deux ballon qui avaient, pour moi, exactement la même gueule, mais il déclara (après être entré en contact avec les énergies mystiques des ballons, sûrement) :

"Ceylle ci sera mieux."

Il la fit rebondir deux ou trois fois, et remit l'autre dans le panier, bien poliment. C'est seulement quand nous nous retournâmes vers le prof pour entendre la fin des consignes que ça me frappa : on s'était mis ensemble par automatisme, sans même se consulter. On l'avait juste fait. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil de côté, impressionné par ma propre capacité à m'allier avec un mec aussi cool.

_Marco n'a même pas bronché, en plus..._

Son bras nus frôlait le mien, et j'étais le seul à le remarquer, puisqu'il écoutait bien sagement le prof, le ballon calé contre son ventre musclé. Je souris tout seul, et surpris le regard de Connie sur moi. Je détournai les yeux en rougissant comme la pucelle que je suis.

Laissez moi vous dire, entre faire des matches en cours de sport et faire des matches en cours de sport avec Marco, il y a un tellement grand fossé que je suis presque sûr qu'on appelle ça un canyon.

D'abord parce qu'il est vachement doué. On était contre Mikasa et Annie, le genre de meuf qui te fait regretter tout ce que tu as dis de sexiste depuis la petite section de maternelle, et on jouait sur un demi terrain. Non seulement ce mec est super à l'aise sur un terrain et se comporte dans un match comme si c'était l'équivalent en effort physique de descendre les poubelles le dimanche soir en tongs, mais en plus il se refusait à tout faire tout seul. Vous allez me dire, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il était le genre à faire participer tout le monde, même les nuls. Une seconde, j'ai failli oublier que c'était un bisounours. La seconde où il a dunké _par dessus_ Annie.

Je le regardai, les yeux un peu écarquillés, puis je me remettais à courir comme un con. Le ballon, que nous appellerons Boris, volait de sa main à la mienne pile au bon moment, sans que visiblement ça ne lui demande grand-chose. On aurait dit que Marco prévoyait qui allait être où et expédiait Boris en conséquence, même si dans la confusion de l'action, c'était dur à voir.

Et ok, vous allez me dire que je suis parano, mais c'était quand même un truc de malade, quand il se déplaçait exactement là où je me disais que ce serait pratique qu'il soit. Évidemment, j'ai repensé au coup du bac blanc où il s'était mis à tousser.

_Tu pars loin, là, Jean. S'il lisait vraiment les pensées, il ne jouerait pas avec toi, c'est l'évidence même._

On a gagné plusieurs matches, comme ça, et je crois que j'ai rarement été aussi motivé par le basket. Ça m'étonnait moi même d'être si enthousiaste, mais faut croire que Grosse Sandwich était bien meilleur que n'importe quel prof de sport. Il n'y avait même pas que la vue agréable, c'était drôle et entraînant de jouer avec lui, de se dépenser et d'arriver à griller les autres. C'était encore plus agréable de le faire si bien synchronisés et en discutant. Même le grincement des basquettes sur le plancher, qui m'est d'habitude insupportable, ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça. J'étais tout en sueur, les cheveux collés sur le front, la respiration irrégulière et les mollets en feu, mais c'était agréable de jouer. Et je ne vais pas me voiler la face : c'était la présence de Marco qui faisait ça.

Vers la fin, le prof fit changer les équipes : j'atterris avec Berthold et le tout parti rapidement en couilles. La faute à Reiner, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître. C'est lui qui se mit à ne plus respecter aucune règle et à courir partout. Au bout de cinq minutes, il péta un plomb et couru avec le ballon à la main, en hurlant ce qui aurait pu ressembler à un chant tyrolien, ce qui eu l'air de provoquer un ulcère plutôt violent chez Marco. Malgré ça, celui ci a continué à jouer fair-play.

Ah d'ailleurs.

Personne n'aurait pu me prévenir que défendre au basket, ça consiste à se coller le plus possible à l'adversaire en suivant ses moindres mouvements ? Comment est ce que j'étais censé me concentrer si Marco était à vingt centimètres en face de moi, haletant et transpirant, en train de m'observer en détail pour savoir où j'allais tirer ? Ou mieux, quand il était complètement **collé** à mon dos, et que je pouvais sentir sa respiration sur ma nuque et ses jambes qui s'emmêlaient aux miennes ? C'était tellement sexuel que la prochaine fois que j'écrirais le scénario d'un porno (vous ne savez pas ce que je fais de mon temps libre, après tout), je le ferais commencer par un match de basket, tiens. C'était plus fort que moi, je sentais mon cœur louper des battements à chaque fois qu'il touchait ma main en me piquant Boris, quand nos doigts se superposaient et que je pouvais presque lui tenir la main.

Mais c'était même pas la peine d'insister, à peine la balle avait quittées mes mains pour essayer de rejoindre celles de Berthold qu'il l'interceptait. Aucune chance que je puisse faire quoi que soit.

Berthold et moi, plus transpirant l'un que l'autre, sortîmes du terrain pour laisser la place à Christa et Ymir, laquelle voulait se mesurer à Marco. J'avais les yeux rivés sur lui. Je ne m'en rendais même pas compte, je le faisais automatiquement. Quand je ne lui parlais pas, j'avais besoin de le couver des yeux. Surtout qu'il se retournait de temps en temps pour me sourire (ce qui lui valu un ballon à l'arrière de la tête, j'étais par terre tellement je riais).

Connie, le sommet du crâne tout rouge à force de courir, vint se caler à côté de moi. Après une minute à échanger deux blagues sans vraiment y penser, il plissa les yeux, regarda le terrain, puis mes mains posées sur mes genoux, puis de nouveau le terrain.

"Marco joue cher bien, hein ?"

La question me surprit.

"Ouais ! 'fin, en même temps, vu comment il s'entraîne..."

Je croisais le regard du petit chauve. Il était vaguement dubitatif, mais c'était clair dans ses yeux : je ne lui ferais pas avaler des couleuvres.

Et on est retourné sur le terrain, on s'est remis à courir et à sauter et à se faire laminer par Marco et Berthold, jusqu'à ce que Reiner aie une idée (ce qui est un des signes avant-coureurs de l'apocalypse, généralement). Il a pointé un doigt accusateur sur Marco après un énième dunk, et s'est écrié :

« ON DOIT LE HANDICAPEY !

Bien sûr, comme toujours lorsque Reiner essaye de communiquer, on a cligné des yeux et on a tenté de traduire, pour comprendre au bout de cinq minutes de hurlements dans diverses langues qu'il voulait créer des désavantages à ceux qui jouaient déjà au basket, pour que ce soit plus équitable. A partir de là... Ça a légèrement été le carnage. J'ai eu pas mal d'idées, (en fait, c'est moi qui ai inventés a plupart des gages) qui allaient de « Ymir ne peut intercepter un ballon que si elle récite un poème de Rimbaud en même temps » à « Berthold doit jouer à genoux » (sachant qu'il restait quand même plus grand que Christa). En fait, tout allait merveilleusement bien pour moi qui les regardais galérer jusqu'à ce que je lance :

« Marco, prend quelqu'un sur tes épaules ! »

« Okay ! »

Et je vous dit toujours que je devrais réfléchir avant de parler. Il serait temps que j'arrête de le dire et que je commence à le faire. En moins de deux secondes, je me suis retrouvé perché sur un mètre quatre vingt dix et quelques. C'était pas très stable, là haut, j'étais obligé de m'accrocher à plus ou moins tout ce qui me passait sous la main -ses oreilles, par exemple. Évidemment, nous n'avions plus ni l'un ni l'autre aucun intérêt dans le match, puisque Marco ne pouvait pas courir et moi j'étais réduit à hurler comme un con à chaque mouvement trop brusque.

Héroïque.

Malheureusement, le prof décida qu'il en avait sa claque de nos conneries, et sonna la retraite. Je ne vous raconte même pas la tête dépitée de Marco. Je lui souris :

"Fais pas cette gueule, Grosse Sandwitch, on pourra revenir jouer après les cours."

Il me mit son majeur bien en face, mais sourit de toutes ses dents en même temps :

"C'ey vrai ?"

"Ben ouais. Tu peux sortir entre la fin des cours et le repas, nan ? La salle est ouverte jusqu'à dix neuf heures."

Je cru qu'il allait me sauter au cou. Il ne le fit pas, malheureusement.

* * *

La première heure d'histoire géo fut loooongue et ennuyeuse. J'étais tout au fond, à coté de Marco, contre le chauffage poussé au maximum, ce qui faisait que même en t-shirt, je transpirais. J'avais les jambes molles d'avoir tant couru, et mes bras me lançaient, avec des picotements bizarres. On sent le sportif de l'Enfer, là. J'entendais à peine ce que la prof racontait, tellement j'avais les yeux dans le vide. A coté de moi, Marco était encore pire. Je le voyais dodeliner de la tête, se frotter les yeux. Il avait le regard vague et écrivait à deux à l'heure, même pas sur les lignes de sa feuille. Pourtant, il luttait, il mettait sa main devant sa bouche, baillant en plissant des yeux, ce qui me fit bailler aussi. Il faisait chaud, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Le soleil baissait et les ombres s'allongeaient dans la salle. Une demie heure passa, trois quart d'heure. J'étais tellement ailleurs que je n'avais pas la force de discuter avec mon voisin, et lui non plus, d'ailleurs. L'heure sonna alors que je bataillais pour suivre au moins un peu le cours, même si je m'en badigeonnais les couilles avec le pinceau de l'indifférence (si vous me passez l'expression). Mais d'un coup, dix minutes après, je sentis un gros poids sur mon épaule.

Je tapotai du bout du stylo l'épaule de Connie, qui se retourna, l'œil pas très vif non plus. Il rit : "Geeenre."

"Shhht, la prof va t'entendre !"

Sasha, Berthold et Reiner se retournèrent aussi. Je tournai la tête pour voir Marco dormir à points fermés, les bras croisés et les genoux un peu écartés, comme il faisait toujours. Il pesait doucement sur mon épaule, adorable et l'air presque fragile, il bougeait un peu les lèvres dans son sommeil, aussi, mais le regard amusé des autres m'empêchait de trop zieuter sur ce détail. Sur les conseils de Connie, je sortis mon portable et allumai snapchat, puis pris discrètement une photo que je légendai : "Trop de basket tue le Marco". Quand je réactualisai la page, j'avais déjà trois captures d'écran.

Marco dormi une petite demie heure, tout tranquille sur mon épaule. Pour être franc, ça m'étonne vraiment que la prof n'ai pas vu le mec d'un mètre quatre vingt dix tout en muscle affalé sur moi. Ou alors, elle a fait semblant. Toujours est-il que moi j'avais les joues rouges et une envie idiote de sourire à pleines dents. Je regardai la poussière qui flottait dans une flaque de lumière. Son poids ne me dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, mais je fus obligé de le réveiller quand la prof m'appela pour faire mon exposé. Ah, les exposés, ce principe merveilleux ! Donnez moi une bonne raison de ne pas venir vous foutre la honte au tableau en discutaillant d'un sujet qui n'intéresse personne (et surtout pas vous).

_Et dire que tu as dérangé ton crush endormi sur ton épaule pour parler de la révolution industrielle anglaise. Il aurait pu continuer à dormir sur toi comme un enfant, puis il se serait réveillé, il y aurait eût des pétales de fleurs et des bulles derrière, et il t'aurait fait un beau sourire en reconnaissant le visage de son Jean bien aimé._

Au lieu de ça, Marco se réveilla en lâchant une bordée de jurons ("Fuck shit fuck fuck fuck", et puis quelque chose dans la veine de "ta génitrice gobe des phallus". ), et me jeta un regard brumeux d'un œil torve et vaguement meurtrier. Okay. Je décampai vite de ma chaise et notai que réveiller Marco était une méthode de suicide tout à fait valable.

Je stressais pour les exposés. Toujours. Même si j'essayais de me persuader qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, j'avais inévitablement les mains moites et la voix qui déconne. Je déteste attirer trop l'attention sur moi, en général, alors cette salope de voix dans ma tête continuait de me répéter :

_A toooous les coups tu vas dire de la merde et tout le monde va se foutre de toi, Jean ? Imagine tu dis un truc super gênant sans t'en rendre compte, genre comme ça ? Ou alors tu te pètes la gueule au milieu ? Ça pourrait tellement t'arriver ! Attends, t'as tout tes papiers ? Tu vas t'embrouiller._

Mais j'avais également cette technique qu'on entendait tous au moins une fois dans sa vie : imaginer les gens à poil pour les décrédibiliser et donc arrêter de stresser sur eux. Une vieille habitude héritée du collège, qui marchait plutôt bien. Ok, sauf peut être la fois où j'avais passé l'oral d'histoire des arts et que mon jury était composé de deux profs pas très fraîches. Là ça avait été un peu glauque.

En arrivant au tableau, j'observai donc tout le monde à la dérobée, les redessinant dans ma tête à poils. Comme d'habitude dans mon imagination, Eren avait une petite bite et Mikasa gardait sa foutue écharpe (à noter qu'en CE1, elle avait voulu la garder pour la piscine, alors!).Le premier rang, le deuxième, le troisième : tout le monde fut désapé. Et ça marchait, je stressais déjà moins. Connie s'occupait de la clé USB, je continuai. Je décidai de ne faire ni Berthold ni Reiner, je ne stresse pas de parler devant eux. Marco non plus, pas besoin, il était d'ailleurs trop occupé à se réveiller péniblement pour s'occuper de la révolution industrielle anglaise.

Pas besoin, donc.

Pas besoin.

Pas bes...

Évidemment, mon cerveau était parti sans mon accord, à imaginer Marco à poil. AAAAARGH. Stop ! Stop ! Je fermai très fort les yeux, essayant de m'enlever l'image de la tête.

_Et maintenant, je vais te passer toutes les images de Marco torse-poil dont ta mémoire et ton imagination disposent ! Ouiiii !_

"Ça va, Jean ?"

La prof me demanda, l'air vaguement inquiet.

J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup, me battant contre mon propre cerveau qui s'auto-floodait :

"Oui oui ! Très bien !"

L'exposé fut extrêmement pénible. J'ai déjà une concentration proche du zéro absolu, et si je dois lutter contre moi même, en plus... Je bafouillai et loupai mon tour de parole, ce qui me valu des regards désapprobateurs de la prof et le désintérêt total des autres (à part Christa, bien sûr).

Le reste de la soirée fut bien meilleur. Je ne fis pas du tout mes devoirs, et je ne rentrais chez moi que quand les autres durent rejoindre le lycée, trop occupé à jouer au basket que nous étions. Au bout d'un moment, Reiner, Berthold, Connie et Sasha en eurent assez de cavaler après le ballon, alors il n'y eût plus que Marco et moi. Marco qui courrait, shootait, me racontait sa vie, dissertait de la NBA. Je crois que cette demie heure tous les deux m'en appris plus sur le sujet que tout le reste de ma vie. Je voyais la nuit qui tombait par les fenêtres, les toits du quartiers plongeait peu à peu dans le noir. On était tous les deux, il n'y avait que le bruit de nos ballons, de nos chaussures qui grinçaient contre le parquet, et de temps en temps. On entendait même pas le gardien, qui devait s'être endormi dans sa loge. Ça sentait les plastique et les nouveaux bâtiments. On était seuls dans le gymnase, seuls au monde. J'étais épuisé à force de courir, alors je me couchais de temps en temps au milieu du terrain pour retrouver ma respiration, puis on recommençait. Et c'était tout. Et c'était bien.

* * *

**Au passage, si je peux me permettre, je vous recommande _Le chant d'Achille_, de Madeline Miller. C'est une (plus ou moins) réécriture de l'Illiade, très gay et très triste. Si vous n'avez pas encore trouvé de livre de plage, foncez o/**


	5. Snapchats coquins

**(Ce titre n'est pas du tout racoleur, nan nan.)**

**Au menu aujourd'hui, encore plus de jeux de mots pourris o/ En espérant que votre rentrée ce soit bien passée, enjoie !**

* * *

Les jours avançaient, doucement. Je voyais la date inscrite sur l'écran de mon portable changer chaque matin, sans que vraiment ça ne m'évoque grand chose ou que je ne la relève. C'était juste un chiffre.

En deux semaines, Novembre s'installa partout : dans mon quartier, qui restait endormi, plongé dans le noir quand je sortais pour aller au lycée. Dans l'air, à mesure que l'odeur de l'hiver se faisait plus forte le matin. Dans nos conversations, où commençaient à se glisser les pronostics de vacances, des noms de stations de skis et des promesses de soldes d'hiver. Il s'installa et on se mit à faire avec, à monter les chauffages et sortir les écharpes. Les américains ne détonnaient plus tellement au milieu de nous. Ils avaient arrêté de baver devant toutes les boulangeries de la Rue de la République et leur accent n'était plus si affreux. Okay, sauf Reiner, qui attirait absolument tous les regards dès que nous le sortions de l'enceinte du lycée, mais ça n'avait pas du tout l'air de le déranger. En venant chez moi un samedi matin, il avait traumatisé la mamie dans l'appartement du dessus à force de beuglements, Marco avait tenu à aller s'excuser en personne. La petite grand-mère en était littéralement tombée amoureuse, et elle me demandait presque tous les soirs des nouvelles de "cet adorable jeune homme". Cet adorable jeune homme étant sûrement celui qui s'adaptait le mieux, avec sa française grammaire quasi parfaite. Il aurait râlé un peu plus et arrêté de remplacer les "é" par des "ey", on s'y serait trompé.

On descendait souvent jusqu'aux berges du Rhône, en centre-ville, et on allait s'asseoir au bord de l'eau. C'était vraiment une idée de con puisqu'on gelait (et que généralement, on finissait misérablement au Starbuck), mais le caribou adorait ça, visiblement insensible au froid. J'avais toujours peur qu'il fasse un plongeon accidentel puisqu'il adorait courir et faire de roues au bord de l'eau, (meilleure. idée. du. monde.) mais ça n'est jamais arrivé. Tant mieux, ça aurait été dommage d'avoir le cadavre de Reiner quelque part au fond du Rhône, entre ceux de poissons mutés et les vieux pneus.

Sasha et Connie étaient de plus en plus collés l'un à l'autre : ils faisaient les quatre cents coups ensemble. Au début, c'était parce qu'il ramenait des pâtisseries arabes des week-ends chez sa mère et qu'elle aurait vendu un rein pour ces gâteaux (okay, n'importe quel humain sensé aurait vendu père et mère pour ces gâteaux, c'est vrai). Mais au bout d'un temps, plus personne -à part Marco-, ne croyait à l'excuse de la bouffe, et je les regardais discuter, recroquevillés contre le muret, en souriant.

Dans une autre veine, Ymir était passé à l'attaque avec Christa. Et à ma grande surprise, ça avait été un succès resplendissant. Moi qui pensais la petite blonde presque frigide, elle roulait désormais des pelles monstrueuses à Ymir, en plein milieu de la rue et sans aucune gêne, traumatisant sans problème les petites vieilles qui promenaient leurs chiens. Le lycée ne parlait presque que de ça, mais elle avait clairement l'air de s'en foutre autant que de la reproduction des autruches dans les zoos congolais.

Bref, le séjour linguistique était totalement en train de virer à la American Pie, et je n'étais pas en reste.

Bien sûr que non.

Et c'était bien entendu le cas Marco qui m'occupait. On passait de plus en plus de temps tous les deux. Souvent avec les autres, parfois même tout seuls. Des tête à tête romantiques dans l'escalier à côté de chez moi, dans le froid comme des cons, qui n'en rêve pas ? On parlait plus ou moins de tout, il me semble : pas mal des cours, énormément du sport. On commentait en détails les derniers matchs de basket ou les vidéos de skate que je lui montrais sur mon portable. Des films, aussi, de la musique, même des sciences ou de la politique, bordel. De tout. La conversation avec lui, c'était quelque chose de simple. Je pouvais passer du coq à l'âne, lui sortir mes réflexions à la con sans filtrer, il ne me regardait jamais bizarrement. Il se penchait en avant riait. Au final, on ne se disait pas grand chose sur nos vies respectives. Mais honnêtement, ça ne me paraissait pas vraiment être la priorité. La priorité, c'était de savoir quel Assassin's Creed il avait préféré. Le IV. Une hérésie, on n'achète pas un Assassin's Creed pour faire des promenades en mer.

Mais mes moments préférés restaient quand même les samedis soirs, quand ils avaient une permission (spécialement accordée par Rivaille) de vingt trois heures, et qu'on restait sur nos quais. Passées vingt deux heures, Marco dormait à moitié, calé contre le muret, les bras croisés autour de son sac, et c'était toujours plus ou moins comme s'il avait fumé des kleenex. Il pouvait très bien être aspiré par la contemplation des lumières des tours pleines de néons qui se reflétaient dans l'eau noire du fleuve, et, la seconde d'après, se tourner vers moi, l'air dramatique :

"Jeuhanne, on sait pas ce que les dinosaures faisaient, comme bruit. On a jamais retrouvés leurs cordes vocales. Si ça se trouve, ils miaulaient."

Et vous savez que ce con, il m'a perturbé longtemps avec ses histoires de dinosaures qui miaulent.

Enfin, généralement, quand il commençait à dire ce genre de choses, c'était le moment de l'envoyer dormir.

D'ailleurs son sommeil, c'était une affaire de première importance, et il était très souvent de mauvais poil le matin. Pas que ça ne soit pas mon cas, mais son regard mauvais quand j'osais approcher ma main de son café du matin contrastait avec sa personnalité de bisounours hippie. Il avait une toute autre personnalité avant le café, en fait.

Eh oui, aussi étonnant que sa puisse paraître, Marco Bodt n'était pas parfait (seulement adorable, drôle et bien foutu), il y avait des fois où il me courrait sur le haricot. La fois où, trop confiant, il s'était fait volé quelques billets, alors que je l'avais bien prévenu de faire gaffe à son sac. La fois où on s'était fait chopper à faire le mur parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu nous couvrir (il trouvait ça irrespectueux de mentir). La fois où un mec qu'il avait bousculé dans la rue l'avait insulté, et qu'il avait ressassé l'incident toute l'après-midi, alors que c'était juste un type énervé, qui aurait été malpoli avec n'importe qui à la première occasion. Toutes les fois où il était naïf ou pas assez téméraire, où il cassait l'ambiance. Mais j'en ai, moi aussi, des défauts. J'en ai sûrement plus que lui. Et si je peux dire un truc beau et niais -même si c'est carrément pas mon style-, je dirais que je l'aimais encore plus avec ses défauts. Au début, il m'était un peu apparu comme une créature surnaturelle, trop parfaite, et ça me rassurait qu'il ne soit pas aussi lisse qu'il en avait l'air.

On prenait nos marques l'un avec l'autre. Je pense qu'à ce stade là, je le connaissait mieux que je ne connaissais Connie. Pas vraiment sur des infos "officielles", mais plus sur ses habitudes et son comportement. J'aurais été incapable de vous donner le prénom de ses parents, par exemple, mais je savais qu'il bombardait ses petits frères de messages skype (grâce à la borne wifi de Connie).

J'avais dépassé le stade du crush, je ne m'extasiais plus seulement sur le fait qu'il soit beau ; j'apprenais à l'apprécier comme un ami, avec toute la complicité qui va avec.

* * *

Je n'aime pas vraiment le dimanche quand je suis chez mon père : généralement c'est le seul jour où mon père ne travaille pas. Le samedi, il y a Christine, mais elle ne me dérange pas : elle corrige ses copies, assise à la table du salon et me laisse faire mes devoirs ou sortir. Mon géniteur, c'est une autre paire de manches ; il a tendance à proposer des sorties en "famille". Un cauchemar.

C'est ce qui m'est tombé dessus ce dimanche là. La veille au soir, il s'était engueulé avec ma mère au téléphone. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, je ne veux pas le savoir. Ils font croire à tout le monde qu'ils ont divorcé à l'amiable, mais c'est juste n'importe quoi : ils passent leur temps à se sauter à la gorge, on dirait Eren et moi, en plus vicieux. Le pire, c'est que je leur sers tout le temps de prétexte ; « Jean m'a dit que tu l'avais laissé tout seul le samedi où il est venu chez toi , t'as pas honte ? Il te voit déjà tellement peu. », « Non, j'ai pas honte étant donné que j'ai dû acheter moi-même toutes ses nouvelles fringues, tu t'occupes à peine de Jean ». Non, vos gueules. Tout ce que Jean veut, c'est qu'on lui foute la paix. Christine avait bien essayé de le calmer avec son air de smiley désolé, mais ça n'avait pas marché, il avait grogné toute la soirée. Pour se venger, avec une absence de maturité qui m'étonnera toujours, mon père avait décidé qu'on irait manger au Parc de la Tête d'Or. Qui est juste en face d'où ma mère habite maintenant.

J'étais sur le balcon, quand il m'a annoncé ça. Comme on habite sur les hauteurs d'une colline, je pouvais voir tout Lyon. Sur ma gauche, les arbres du parc, qu'on appelle Parc de la Tête d'Or parce qu'on y a retrouvé une tête en or (on passera sur l'imagination des inventeurs du nom, hein), certains disent que c'était la tête de César, d'autres de Jésus, d'autres encore d'un Roi... Pour être honnête avec vous, j'ai tellement entendu de versions que ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'au final, ce soit la tête de Goldorak. A côté du parc, les nouveaux immeubles oranges, là où habite ma mère. Et plus loin, juste sous l'horizon, je pouvais apercevoir le haut des immeubles de la banlieue : chez Connie. Qu'est ce que j'aurais donné pour être avec lui, ce week-end.

Mais je ne pouvais pas m'échapper ce dimanche : j'avais un truc à demander à mon père. Qui nécessitait une signature.

Le mercredi dernier au soir, alors qu'on était sur les quais du Rhône, Marco faisait une tête d'enterrement. Il essayait de ne pas trop laisser paraître, mais c'était évident, il poussait des soupirs tragiques à tout bout de champs. Au bout de dix minutes, j'ai demandé à Berthold ce qui n'allait pas, qui m'a répondu que le samedi suivant, les Golden States Warriors affrontaient les Je-sais-plus-trop-quoi de une-ville-des-Etats-Unis, un match que Marco attendait avec impatience. Il venait seulement de se rendre compte que la pauvre borne wifi que Connie leur laissait le week end était bien trop faible pour lui permettre de regarder en direct ce match. Aw, si c'est pas mignon. Évidemment, j'ai proposé à Marco de venir regarder ce match chez moi : ça doit bien être retransmis sur les chaînes de sports, les matches de NBA, non ? Il m'a littéralement sauté au cou, j'ai cru qu'il allait pleurer. On a porté l'affaire devant Rivaille et leur prof de français, qui ont du en appeler à Smith pour savoir s'il avait le droit de dormir chez moi. Marco a fait sa meilleure tête d'élève parfait, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'imiter (m'enfin j'ai pas beaucoup d'illusion quand à ma tête d'élève parfait), Rivaille a bu un café, Smith a essayé de nous aspirer dans ses sourcils. Au final, on a obtenu l'autorisation, si mon père faisait un mot confirmant qu'il était au courant et d'accord. Soyons clairs : sans la réputation de petit ange innocent de Marco, ça serait jamais passé. Normalement, les américains ne peuvent pas être dehors plus de trois heures sans accompagnant adulte, et surtout, ils doivent être par groupe d'au moins trois (ce qui se justifiait dans le cas du caribou, certes, sinon je ne sais pas où on le retrouverait, mais on ne le retrouverait pas en un seul morceau). Maintenant, il n'y avait "plus qu'à" obtenir le mot. Autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté et lui demander quand il serait de bonne humeur parce que j'avais fait pile ce qu'il voulait comme un fils modèle, nan ?

Dimanche, donc ! J'étais sur le dernier Assassin's Creed, quand, vers onze heures, Christine vint doucement frapper à ma porte pour me demander si j'étais prêt. Évidemment, je répondis que oui, même si j'étais toujours dans mon pantalon de pyjama à motifs carottes (retour du looser). D'ailleurs, il ne me fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour me préparer. A ce moment là, le matin, je passais un peu plus de temps devant mon miroir, pour essayer de faire quelque chose avec mes cheveux ou de choisir des habits qui me vont à peu près bien (en admettant que ça existe), mais ce matin, non. Je ne regardais même pas à quoi ressemblaient le sweat et le jeans que j'enfilai : il n'y aurait personne d'important pour les voir. Mon portable me fit sursauter en vibrant : snapchat. Snapchat et un gros plan des narines de Berthold par Reiner. Rien que du très normal. Reiner aime bien envoyer des gros plans de parties des corps de ses potes aux gens. Ça n'inquiète plus personne. Je souris en répondant à ses messages.

Vers onze heures trente à peine, nous étions au parc. Je me forçais à ne pas trop traîner les pieds et faire la gueule pour ne pas me faire remarquer, mais mon père était de toutes façons trop occupé à rouler des pelles dégueulasses à Christine pour s'occuper de moi. Un peu gêné, je marchais quelques pas derrière eux. Même la mamie qui nourrissait les pigeons avait l'air de me prendre en pitié. Au bout de dix minutes, j'ai annoncé que j'allais voir les animaux et que je les rejoignais à la roserais. Sans attendre leurs réponse, je me suis éloigné d'eux pour me diriger vers le petit Zoo. Ouais, le Parc a aussi quelques animaux, dont des éléphants qui virent fous et des singes insupportables qui ne font que hurler et me rappellent vaguement Eren. Toujours mieux que ma famille, ceci dit.

(Quand je dis qu'Eren est "toujours mieux" que quelque chose, c'est vraiment grave, hein.)

Comme d'habitude, je suis resté planté devant les singes. Ils sont agaçants, mais ils me font rire. Ils se balancent de partout en s'accrochant avec leurs queues, c'est marrant. Puis c'est les seuls animaux qu'on peut voir correctement : les tigres, les lions, les crocodiles, la panthère, les girafes... Tout ça, ça se planque dans le fond des enclos et ça n'en bouge pas (okay, dans le cas des girafes c'est un peu plus compliqué de se planquer). J'ai gagaté deux minutes devant les petits rongeurs mignons, aussi (je sais pas comment ça s'appelle mais ça me faisait vaguement penser à Pikachu le chinchilla), les mains enfoncées dans les poches de mon manteau, avant de reprendre le chemin de la roserais en traînant des pieds comme un condamné à mort ou un candidat au bac.

En chemin, j'ai failli trébucher sur deux chiens qui se reniflaient mutuellement le derrière. La petite fille qui est venue s'excuser de son clebs qui se met dans mes pieds avait des taches de rousseurs, ça m'a fait sourire. Et penser à Marco.

J'aime pas tellement la roserais. Y'a trop de fleurs et de fontaines et de colonnades de partout, on dirait un décor de Shojo. Ça donne la nausée au bout d'un moment, j'ai l'impression que des écolières en jupette m'espionnent, cachées derrière un parterre de fleurs. Christine avait installé la nappe de pique-nique juste en face d'un massif de rose qui attirait toutes les abeilles dans un rayon de vingt kilomètres, pas très loin du lac. L'envie de me noyer me pris soudain, mais je pensais très fort au papier à faire signer dans mon sac à dos, alors j'ai courageusement posé un bout de mon derrière sur un coin de la nappe à fleurs. Christine a commencé à sortir les sandwichs de son sac isotherme, mon portable a vibré. Je l'ai sorti de ma poche pour voir un nouveau snapchat... DE MARCO. J'ai attendu cinq secondes que les anges arrêtent de chanter dans mes oreilles pour l'ouvrir. C'était simplement une vue de la fenêtre de sa chambre, les toits et les rues, avec pour légende : "Bored. What's up ?"

Tiens, il était tout seul ? Qui est ce que Reiner était allé emmerder ? Et Berthold ? Ils étaient toujours collés tous les trois, normalement. J'utilisai la messagerie de snapchat pour lui répondre :

**Moi :**

**Rien de plus. Family lunch**

**Grosse Sandwich :**

**Ah! Cool?**

Je lui sortis un selfie illustrant parfaitement mon désespoir : figure blasée, moue boudeuse et un gros "NO." écrit en rouge au beau milieu de l'écran. La réponse ne tarda pas :

**Grosse Sandwich :**

**What's le problème ?**

**Moi :**

**Mon père**

**You know il me soule**

**Grosse Sandwich :**

**Il est méchant avec toi?**

Je levai les yeux. Mon géniteur, l'air dégoûte, était en train d'engueuler Christine parce qu'elle avait mit des concombres dans son sandwich, alors qu'il détestait ça. Une tragédie.

**Moi :**

**Not with me**

**Still il me fait chier**

**Grosse Sandwich :**

**Keep calm!**

**Moi :**

**Ouais, j'essaye**

**Enfin**

**Bref**

J'allais quand même pas décrire à mon crush à quel point ma famille était tordue.

**Moi :**

**J'essaye d'avoir l'autorisation pour le match de basket**

**Grosse Sandwich :**

**REALLY?**

**Jean you're so gentil omg.**

**Moi :**

**Ben ouais**

**Fin c'est pas grand chose...**

"Jean ! T'es avec nous, un peu ?"

Je soupirai, levai la tête.

"Ouais Papa."

A peine j'avais répondu qu'il recommençait déjà à m'ignorer et à se plaindre de son boulot. C'était toujours comme ça : il voulait que je l'écoute mais ne m'écoutait jamais. Je me levai pour prendre mon sandwich thon-mayo dans la glacière, et le contemplais cinq minutes avant de l'attaquer : qui de moi ou du sandwich thon-mayo était le plus à plaindre ?

Mon portable vibra à nouveau dans ma poche :

**Grosse Sandwich :**

**Si c'est cool of you.**

**Anyway**

**Tu survis?**

**Moi :**

**Je mange**

**C'est déjà une bonne chose**

**Grosse Sandwich :**

**True**

**No moyen de t'enfuir?**

**Moi :**

**Me noyer dans le lac ?**

**Grosse Sandwich :**

**Noooo! Reste fort pour notre match de basket!**

**Même si c'est dur**

**Moi :**

**Comme ma bite**

**Pardon**

**Réflexe**

**Grosse Sandwich :**

**You are disgusting.**

**Moi :**

**:D**

**Okay i'm gonna essayer pour le match**

De nouveau, je posai mon téléphone et me concentrai sur mon sandwich en réfléchissant. J'avais sûrement un peu l'air d'une chèvre, à mastiquer avec le regard dans le vide, mais il fallait que je trouve comment amener le problème. Au final, ce fut Christine qui me tendit une perche, en me demandant :

"Tiens, d'ailleurs Jeannot ! J'ai vu dans un mail du lycée que vous avez des correspondant, non ?

\- C'est pas vraiment des corres'. Mais ouais. Ils viennent de San Francisco.

\- Ils sont gentils ?

\- Super. D'ailleurs je vais souvent en ville avec eux, on s'entend bien.

\- C'est vrai ? C'est génial, ça !"

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Je souriais aussi, un peu. Elle faisait vraiment des efforts pour s'intéresser à ma vie. Ce qui était fort, sachant comme ma vie était passionnante.

"Ouais ! Et d'ailleurs, je euh. Ben, y'en a un, Marco, il s'appelle, et on s'entend super bien. On est vraiment pote.

\- Oui ?

\- Ouais ! Ben, d'ailleurs c'était lui qui était avec moi dans le métro, tu sais l'autre jour, quand on s'est croisé.

\- Le petit blond ? Il avait l'air, euh...

\- Non, non, ça c'est Reiner. Marco, c'était celui qui aidait la vieille dame à monter les escaliers et qui nous a rejoint après.

\- Celui-ci ! Il était beau garçon, dis moi ! Très propre sur lui !

\- Euh. Ouais, sûrement, enfin je regarde pas trop ça...

Je regarde _totalement_ ça.

\- Je comprend !

\- Enfin bref, c'est un fan de basket et je...

\- Christine, viens ! T'as mis où les cuillères ? "

Bon, c'est pas grave, merci Papa. Je soupirai, et repris mon portable qui gisait sur la nappe à fleurs, entre mon sandwich, mon actimel et un bout de baguette. Je mâchonnais, les yeux dans le vide en tapant mon code, quand une idée me vint.

_Jean, c'est complètement débile. Ne fais pas ça._

Mais trop tard, j'avais déjà pris et envoyé la photo. Dessus, un bout de pain : légendée "Salut l'ami ! - Salut la croûte !". Oui je sais. Mais vous voyez ce que Marco me fait ?! Je suis assez à l'aise avec lui pour lui envoyer ce genre de blague. Comment vous voulez que j'ai une quelconque chance avec ce mec ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

**Grosse Sandwich :**

**?**

**Moi:**

**L'ami/La mie.**

**You know la partie molle du pain.**

Je regardai fixement, pendant une minute, l'écran de mon portable, l'actualisant toutes les cinq secondes. Mon père monopolisait l'attention de Christine.

**Grosse Sandwich :**

**Your humour is de la merde.**

**I love it.**

Je reçue deux secondes plus tard une photo de lui mort de rire, toute floue. Mon cœur fit un bond. On voyait que dalle, à part qu'il riait. Je lui envoyai un beau selfie avec un grand sourire tout fier de moi. Snapchat m'informa qu'il en avait fait une capture d'écran. Je... sais pas trop pourquoi, mais il l'avait fait. Mon portable vibra de nouveau, deux secondes après, et mon père fit les gros yeux :

**Grosse Sandwich :**

**My turn !**

**Moi :**

**Quoi, "ton tour" ?**

**Grosse Sandwich :**

**Wait**

"Jean, mais tu vas pas lâcher ce téléphone, à la fin ?

\- Ouais, ouais..."

Je reposais Alain sur la nappe, essayant de deviner quand il recevait un snapchat. On sait jamais, peut être que je peux consulter ma boite de réception par télépathie. De nouveau, mon père lâcha un rire :

"C'est ta petite copine ?

\- Nan, c'est Marco.

\- Eh ben, qu'est ce qu'il a, à te harceler ?

\- Il me harcèle pas, c'est juste qu'on discute !

\- Tu vois, ça c'est les américains : ils pensent que tout leurs est dû !"

Il avait dit ça de la manière que je haïssais, la voix basse et pleine de colère, les dents serrées. Parce qu'il avait toujours besoin d'avoir quelque chose contre quoi râler. Je sais pas pourquoi, je veux même pas le savoir : j'espère juste que Marco fera pas partie de ses cibles innocentes.

Heureusement, Christine m'empêcha de répondre, tout sourire :

"Tu me disais qu'il aime le basket, donc ?

\- Ouais ! C'est un grand fan de NBA, il en parle tout le temps.

\- Un peu comme toi avec le skate.

\- Ahah... Je crois que c'est pire, en fait. Il connaît par cœur les statistiques de l'équipe de San Francisco.

\- A ce point !

\- Oui !

\- C'est un vrai passionné !"

Je hochai la tête et fut de nouveau interrompu par mon père. J'attrapai vite mon téléphone. Snapchat de Marco : un bout de feuille petits carreaux dans l'évier des salles de bain communes, rempli d'eau et une bulle de dialogue "Au secours, je me noie !". La légende : "Trouve le jeu de mot". Okay. Je suis amoureux de ce type. Il n'y a que lui pour avoir ce genre d'idée de jeu débile. Lui ou moi.

**Moi :**

**C'est en français ou en anglais ?**

**Grosse Sandwich :**

**French.**

Je fixai l'écran. Ce con était quand même allé jusque dans les douches du pensionnat (alors que sur les photos, il était clairement dans sa chambre) juste pour prendre la photo d'un bout de papier qui se noie. Genre sérieusement. Je me mordis la lèvre, cherchant le jeu de mot. Voyons. Feuille, eau... Nénuphar ? Non. Le cours qu'il y avait peut-être sur cette fiche est tombé à l'eau ? Des expressions avec l'eau... De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts ? Un coup d'épée dans l'eau ? Je zoomai sur l'image du papier qui se noie pour voir s'il n'y avait rien écrit dessus, et... Le papier qui se noie. Oh mon dieu.

**Moi :**

**Il a pas pied.**

**Pas pied/papier.**

**C'est pour ça qu'il se noie.**

**Grosse Sandwich :**

**YES!**

**GG!**

**T'es doué.**

**Moi :**

**Les jeux de mots pourri c'est ma spécialité.**

**Grosse Sandwich :**

**IKR ;)**

**Moi :**

**Ta gueule. A moi.**

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien inventer, comme connerie ? A ma gauche, derrière le buisson, il y avait un banc, avec un homme qui lisait son journal en agitant frénétiquement les sourcils. A ma droite, l'allée du parc, où un gamin faisait du roller et une mamie promenait un immonde roquet qui tentait d'uriner contre tous les arbres qu'il voyait. Allez Jean, un jeu de mot... Ah ! Bien sûr. J'attendis que l'affreux caniche vienne renifler un arbre pas très loin de moi pour le prendre en photo. Je galérais pour dessiner sur sa tête, avec les doigts, un espèce de chapeau pointu et un bout de bois dans les pattes. On verrait combien de temps il mettrait pour trouver ça. Je posai mon portable, et, voyant que Christine et mon père avaient arrêté de parler, je tentai :

"A propos de Marco, je voulais vous parler d'un truc."

Mon père leva un sourcil :

"Quoi ?

\- Ben, est-ce que je pourrais l'inviter à dormir, un soir ?

\- T'as pas passé l'âge des soirées pyjama ?

\- Nan mais... on veut regarder un match de NBA à la télé.

\- Et vous pouvez pas le faire autre part ?

\- En fait, ça passe que sur les chaînes de sport du câble, donc il peut pas le regarder depuis l'internat du lycée..."

Christine sourit, intervint :

"Bien sûr, je ne vois pas le problème ! Il a l'air très bien élevé, ton ami !

\- Ah bah vous pouvez demander à Madame Lemur, elle l'adore !

\- Aaaah, mais oui ! Elle m'en a parlé !"

Ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir du nom de la voisine. Mon père grommela :

"Si même cette vieille folle approuve.."

Au même moment, Alain se mit à vibrer comme un petit fou. A peine je l'avais déverrouillé qu'un nouveau message s'afficha :

**Grosse Sandwich :**

**Eaaaasy. Un magichien.**

**Moi :**

**Je suis pas le seul à être expert, apparemment, hein ?**

**Grosse Sandwich :**

**C'était simple.**

**Moi :**

**Mais nan, tu es doué ;)**

**Grosse Sandwich :**

**Je suis doué pour beaucoup de things \o/**

_Si c'était pas toi, Marco, je penserais que tu es en train de m'allumer._

Je n'eus pas le temps d'approfondir mon fantasme sur les domaines dans lesquels Marco pourrait être doué, un gamin se mit à courir en rond en hurlant à cinq mètres de moi, sous l'œil bienveillant de sa mère, qui semblait lui dire : "C'est bien Kévin. Emmerde les gens. Je suis fière de toi."

J'attaquai une barquette de Petits Écoliers en lui lançant un regard mauvais, et mon portable me signala de nouveau un message :

**Grosse Sandwich :**

**A moi. Wait a minute.**

**Moi :**

**Fais toi plaiz.**

Je mis mon menton dans ma main, rêveur. C'était quand même Marco Bodt qui daignait s'intéresser à moi. Certes, il n'était pas parfait, mais... Arf, pour un sourire comme le sien, j'aurais accepté qu'il tue des chiots (ou pire, qu'il aime Maitre Gims). Alain se remit à vibrer dans ma poche, ce qui interrompit le cours de mes pensées. Un peu de sérieux quand je me recueille sur Grosse Sandwitch et son sourire, s'il vous plaît.

_Où t'en étais ? Ah, oui. Marco. Sérieusement, comment quelqu'un comme ça est possible ? C'est la première fois que tu t'entends aussi bien avec quelqu'un, aussi naturellement, quand même. Encore mieux ! Non seulement vous êtes sur la même longueur d'onde, mais en plus il est magnifique. Est-ce que Dieu, à un moment, s'est dit : "Bon, Jean Kirschtein, il a une vie de merde, quand même... On lui fout un beau gosse pour compenser ? Allez, c'est cadeau, c'est moi qui régale.". Enfiiiin, je dis pas que Marco, c'est un cadeau en permanence, mais... Oui Alain ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

Nouveau snapchat. De crayons de papier qui discutent : "Hi, you look good.".

Quoi. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? Où il était aller chercher ça ? "You look good" ... Comment on peut traduire ça ? "T'as l'air en forme.", "T'as bonne mine", "T'es tout en beauté.". Attendez, attendez. "T'as bonne mine.".

_ROOOH Marco, je suis déçu. Ça m'aura pris trente secondes. C'est tellement simple._

**Grosse Sandwich :**

**T'es really trop doué.**

**Moi :**

**:D**

**Incline toi devant ton maitre mouhahahah.**

**Grosse Sandwich :**

**Tu veux pas que je me mette à genoux, yes ?**

_En fait... Si. Mais c'est pas très très catholique._

**Grosse Sandwich :**

**Je sais what you're thinking.**

**Tu me dégoûtes.**

Est-ce qu'il... venait de faire une blague particulièrement crade ? Lui ? Je fixais mon portable. Non seulement c'était crade, mais en plus c'était genre... Je sais pas...

_Vachement gay ?_

De fait, c'était le mot : vachement gay. Gay level chevaucher une licorne, quoi. Gay level moi. Ok, non, je suis pas encore au niveau "chevaucher une licorne", mais quand même. Et lui, l'innocent et (du moins présumé) hétérosexuel, me sort une vanne comme ça ? Je regarde mon portable comme Connie regarderait un peigne : je sais pas trop ce qui se passe.

**Moi :**

**Je ne pense pas du tout ça.**

**Anyway**

**A moi.**

On va éviter de traîner sur ce terrain là, okay ? Sinon je vais faire des gaffes, et... Ma main se resserre sur mon téléphone, rien qu'à l'idée qu'il devine que je suis doucement mais sûrement en train de tomber amoureux de lui. Je ne sais pas si je me contenterais toujours d'amitié. Je ne sais même pas si je serais un jour assez amoureux pour que ça devienne totalement évident. Je sais que je suis mauvais pour cacher mes sentiments. En sixième, Mikasa m'avait grillé direct, parce qu'il parait que je roulais des yeux en la regardant. Mon dieu, j'espère que je ne roule pas des yeux en regardant Marco, quelle horreur. Je jette de nouveau un coup d'œil autour de moi, en quête d'idée. Marco ne me parlerait plus jamais, s'il savait tout ce que je pensais, pas la peine de me répéter, je me suis fait la réflexion des millions de fois. On dirais une de ses caissières affreuses qui, à chaque fois qu'elles te voient, te gratifie de la même réflexion sur le fait que tu sois _encore_ sur ton téléphone. Les jeunes, tout ça.

L'horrible chien à poils courts et tête de rats continuait de se soulager contre tous les arbres du coin, il devait en être à son douze millième -il doit avoir des problèmes au niveau du système urinaire, c'est pas possible-, alors je le prend en photo, lui dessine comme je peux une blouse blanche et un stéthoscope, l'envoie à Marco. Je relève les yeux vers mon père et Christine.

"Et donc, je tente, Pour euh, Marco ?

\- Bien sûr, fait Christine en souriant.

\- Écoute, c'est quand, cette histoire ?, mon père fronce les sourcils et je m'empresse de répondre :

\- Samedi prochain !

\- Non.

\- Hein ?"

Je le fixe sans comprendre. C'est quoi ce "non" retentissant dans ma face ? Il veut pas m'envoyer cette ignoble glacière vert sac poubelle dans la face, pour accentuer le choc, tant qu'on y est ?

"Samedi prochain, on va voir ta tante."

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mon affreuse tante qui passe son temps à souligner que son fils est en médecine (en réussissant sa PACES du premier coup, vous savez c'est un garçon débrouillard), puis à me jeter un regard de biais et sourire "Et toi, Jean, ça se passe bien ?". Heureusement, j'aime bien mes cousins. Ils ont toujours l'air gênés quand leurs mère sort des horreurs genre "Oh, Christine, mais tu as apportée une tarte, c'est... gentil. Ah, on voit bien que tu es plus douée dans les bibliothèques que dans les cuisines !". Vous savez quoi, elle a le même sourire venimeux que mon père. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans le sang familial, mais je ne serais même pas étonné que mes ancêtres se soient illustrés dans le régime nazi.

_Okay, un point Godwin pour Jean. On en était où ?_

Je geins, essayant d'attirer un peu de pitié :

"Quoi ?! Mais ...! On l'a vu y'a pas deux semaines !

\- Et on la voit encore samedi prochain.

\- Mais... Sérieux, Papa !"

J'eus beau faire la tête du mec devant lequel on venait de passer une portée de chatons au mixeur, mon père resta de marbre. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. C'était enfantin, pas du tout viril et ça ferait tout sauf arranger la situation, mais ça faisait mal de voir comme mon père s'acharnait à tout ruiner. Je les retins comme je pouvais, la gorge serrée. Alain tenta de me réconforter en vibrant dans ma poche. Brave bête. Je savais que c'était un snapchat de Marco, et je n'avais pas envie de lui dire que ma famille m'empêchait de le voir. J'allais tenter un truc, réfléchir à quelque chose à dire, mais Christine me prit de court :

"Jean est en terminale, c'est normal qu'il veuille voir des amis, tu sais."

Mon père la regarda comme si elle venait de lui lancer son morceau de comté dans la face.

"Comment ça ?

\- Ta sœur comprendra s'il ne vient pas.

\- Mais enfin, non. Il vient avec nous, c'est tout.

Ses copains ne vont pas rester à Lyon éternellement. Il pourra revoir ses cousins pendant les vacances, je suis sûre qu'ils seront d'accord. C'est exceptionnel."

Je regardais Christine comme si elle était en train d'arrêter le mixeur dans lequel on avait mis les chatons précédemment. Mon père fronça les sourcils. Il les avait broussailleux, et du même châtain que les miens.

"T'as jamais pu blairer ma sœur, c'est pour ça que tu prends la défense de Jean, hein ?

\- N'importe quoi. J'irais avec toi, je suis persuadée que ça ne la dérangera pas, pour une fois.

\- Nan mais tu vois, c'est le problème avec les américains, ça. Faut se plier en quatre pour eux.

\- C'est juste des ados, enfin... "

Les yeux de mon père allèrent de Christine à moi. Elle eût soudain l'air d'avoir trouvé la réponse à l'énigme de la vie et parut le convaincre en achevant :

"Oh ! J'ai une idée ! Et si on allait au restau', avec elle et ton beau-frère ? Sans les enfants ? Tu ne penses pas que ça leurs plairait ?"

J'attrapai Alain dans ma poche, et le serrait tellement que les jointures de mes doigts devinrent blanches. Mon père grogna :

"Ouais, c'est vrai... Jean, t'as de la chance que Christine soit si compréhensive."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUIIII !

OOOOOOUUUUUIIIIII !

OOOUUUIII.

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais fait une danse de la victoire (un peu comme un perso de Mario Kart qui vient de remporter une course) mais, dans un élan d'intelligence, je me tins à carreaux le reste du repas. Les permissions accordées par mon père sont fragiles, il suffit d'avoir un mot de travers pour les voir disparaître comme Reiner quand on passe devant une pâtisserie. Je sais, c'est hypocrite et pas courageux, mais oui, j'étais bien obligé de faire le fayot pour avoir cette foutue signature. Il eut l'air content en me voyant obéissant, ou du moins assez satisfait pour me foutre la paix. Je fini mon pique-nique en silence. Marco avait trouvé mon "Dog-teur" au bout de quelques minutes seulement, et il me fallut un quart d'heure pour comprendre que la photo de profil facebook de Connie avec deux immondes taches noires sur les épaules devait se traduire par "chauve-souris". C'était bien trouvé, à la réflexion. Je n'osais pas répondre en prenant une photo autour de moi, de peur de me faire remarquer, mais cette complicité par écran interposés était franchement délicieuse.

Ce ne fut que calé au fond du bus que j'eus cette idée de jeu de mot visuel révolutionnaire. Elle me prit un certain temps à la réalisation, puisqu'elle était d'une complexité plutôt incroyable. Ce fut très pénible, ballotté entre le parc et l'arrêt en bas de chez moi, de dessiner seulement avec l'index, et avec trois couleurs. Pour fini, il reçut une photo de mon père assis dans le bus, avec un espèce de drapeau des États-Unis mal fait sur le dos. Oh, trouver le jeu de mot l'occupa un bout de temps. On ne peut pas lui enlever d'être persévérant : il passa l'après midi à chercher, en parallèle de notre discussion, la soirée aussi. Il ne s'avoua vaincu que vers vingt-deux heures.

**Moi :**

**Aahah, tu reconnais ma supériorité ? :P**

**Grosse Sandwich :**

**Yeah.**

**Now dit, ça m'énerve !**

**Moi :**

**Je sais paaaas.**

**Grosse Sandwich :**

**I SWEAR TO GOD.**

**Moi :**

**Pearl Harbor.**

**Grosse Sandwich :**

**What ?**

**Ton téléphone autocorrected you ?**

**Moi :**

**Le drapeau américain.**

**Grosse Sandwich :**

**Wut.**

**Moi :**

**Mon père l'arbore.**

**Pearl Harbor.**

**Grosse Sandwich :**

**WUUUUT.**

**What.**

**OH MY GOD.**

**THAT'S LAME**

**FOR FUCK SAKE.**

**I DIDN'T EVEN**

**REMEMBERED THE FUCKIN VERB "arborer"**

**WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS VERB ANYWAY**

**FUCK YOU, JEAN.**

**FUCK YOU.**

**Moi :**

**8D**

**8D**

**8D**

**8D**

**Suck it, Marco.**

Oups. Un peu gay, ça. Ça ne fit que le faire rager encore plus. Au bout d'une demie heure, il avoua sa défaite. Il était vingt-trois heures et, en regardant mon bureau, avec mon papier signé et mon portable sur l'écran duquel Marco débattait si oui ou non je pouvais lui donner un gage, je me dis que la vie, quand même, c'était pas si mal.


	6. Soirée pyjama

**Petit (gros) racontage de vie vers la fin, enjoy o/**

* * *

Seize heures cinquante.

Il y a des tortures qui devraient rameuter toutes les associations de Droits de l'Homme dans un rayon de deux cents kilomètres.

Genre deux heures de philo de quinze à dix-sept heures le vendredi soir. C'est pas humain, en plus d'être injuste. J'ai choisi la filière S, la mort par les fonctions logarithme. Pas la mort par le concept de Conscience.

_Imagine si c'était comme à Poudlard, qu'en fin de seconde, on te foutait un chapeau sur la tête et que le chapeau te disait la filière à prendre. Ça éviterait pas mal de problèmes d'orientation. Ou alors mieux, comme dans Percy Jackson. A un moment de ta seconde, y'a un hologramme du schéma de l'élasticité prix-budget qui se met à tourner au-dessus de ta tête et VLAN, t'es en ES._

J'avais conscience que le prof parlait, très bien conscience. Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? J'en sais foutrement rien. Ma jambe tressautait nerveusement, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder par la fenêtre. La cour du lycée était vide, dans l'endormissement épuisé des vendredis après midi. Même le concierge ne la traversait que mollement. Les américains n'étaient toujours pas rentrés du musée des beaux-arts. Je regardai l'horloge. Encore seize heures cinquante. C'est pas possible, j'avais regardé l'heure y'a au moins trois minutes pour la dernière fois. Je poussais un gros soupir. Connie était en train de noter un truc, la tête à moitié posée sur sa feuille. Allez savoir pourquoi, il adorait la philo. Une des fois où on avait eu cours avec les américains, on avait eu droit à un débat sur la liberté entre lui, le prof et Reiner. Épique.

J'entendis le grincement de la grille du lycée qui s'ouvrait (Oui, ce portail est tellement mal huilé que même depuis une fenêtre un peu ouverte du cinquième étage, on l'entend. ). Les américains, c'était les am...!

Smith rejoignit le bâtiment B d'un pas pressé.

Je laissai tomber ma tête entre mes bras.

Merde.

Seize heures cinquante-cinq. Allez, sonne, putain, sonne. Je commençai à fermer ma trousse. C'était inutile. Les américains ne rentraient jamais avant dix-sept heures dix ou quinze, le temps de prendre le bus ou le métro. De toutes façons, Marco devait monter chercher son sac d'affaires dans sa chambre en rentrant. J'avais le temps. Je le savais, mais mon estomac se tordait. Se nouait. Je regardai par les fenêtres, m'empêchant de fixer l'horloge au-dessus du tableau.

_T'es ridicule, Jean. Calme toi. Respire, voilà. Tu vas pas te faire un monde d'une soirée pyjama._

La sonnerie déchira l'air stagnant de la classe, et je bondis sur mes pieds, alors que le prof notait les devoirs au tableau. J'enfouis ma trousse et ma pochette dans mon sac et sortis de la classe en coup de vent. Je me lançai dans les escaliers, et Connie me suivit quelques secondes après, cavalant derrière moi :

"Attends, Jean, putain ! Les ricains seront pas là avant un quart d'heure de toutes façons !"

Je ne l'écoutai pas et continuai de descendre les marches lisses comme une patinoire quatre à quatre. Une fois arrivé sur le premier palier, je dérapai sur le sol de pierres glissantes et jaillit dans la cour. Je passai la grille avant tout le monde, Connie toujours sur mes talons, et ne m'arrêtai que dans la rue. Il poussa un grand soupir, à moitié dans une crise d'asthme :

"Mec. T'es con ou quoi ? Je déteste courir dans ces escaliers de merde, je... Woh."

Il s'arrêta net en me voyant. Il me dévisageait, l'air vaguement perturbé. Reprenant mon souffle, j'allais lui demander si j'avais quelque chose sur le visage, mais je n'eus pas le temps : je m'aperçus dans la vitre d'une voiture garée là. J'avais les cheveux en bataille, les joues roses, j'étais débraillé et un sourire immense me fendait le visage en deux, montrant toutes mes dents. Je ne m'étais jamais vu comme ça. Ou du moins, pas depuis un bon moment. Lui non plus, je suppose. On entendait que le bruit de nos respirations qui essayaient de revenir à la normale. Il me sourit :

"T'es pressé que Marco vienne chez toi, hein ?

\- Ouais..."

Il me regarda dans les yeux. Il les plissait toujours quand quelque chose l'amusait : là, en l'occurrence, c'était moi.

"Faut qu'on parle d'un truc, mec.

\- De ?

\- JEUHAAAAAAANNE. COOOOOOWNEEEEEEEEEE."

Je me retournai, alerté. Reiner descendait la rue en agitant les bras, traumatisant le papy qui promenait son chien au passage. Berthold le suivait, en étirant ses longs pas de flamant rose, et Marco trottinait derrière. J'apercevais le reste de la classe derrière, qui passait l'angle. Dans la confusion des bises à taper et des bons week-ends à souhaiter, Connie n'eut pas le temps de me dire de quoi il voulait parler, mais il n'avait pas vraiment besoin : il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Le connaissant, il avait sûrement tout deviné. Il allait me confronter au fait que j'étais totalement gay pour Marco et ça me plaisait moyennement. C'est pas que je n'avais pas confiance en lui, mais...

_Je sais pas._

Marco fut étonnement rapide, d'ailleurs : il mit à peine cinq minutes pour aller chercher son sac et le redescendre. Au final, on resta dehors jusqu'à dix-huit heures, à discuter de tout et de rien, le temps que tout le monde se dissipe. Marco était visiblement aussi excité que moi, il souriait encore plus que d'habitude ; même, il se risquait à rire fort, ce qu'il ne faisait pas normalement. Il se calma un peu sur le chemin jusqu'à chez moi. Nous passâmes devant la grande montée de la Croix-Rousse et l'église dont les portes donnaient dans le vide (si, si. En fait, l'histoire c'est qu'ils avaient commencé à construire l'église AVANT de calculer la place dont ils auraient besoin pour les escaliers. Du coup, ils n'avaient pas pu détruire la caserne de pompier qui était en face à l'époque... C'est quand même SUPER con.). Marco aimait bien mon quartier, les immeubles ocres et les pentes abruptes. Ça lui rappelait vaguement San Francisco, apparemment. Il souriait à tout le monde dans la rue.

En cherchant mes clés dans mon sac, je me rendis compte que mes mains tremblaient. Un peu. Marco continuait à discuter dans le petit hall de l'immeuble et dans les escaliers, et je remarquai sur le palier qu'il aplatissait un peu ses cheveux sur son crâne, alors que je bataillais avec la serrure :

"Pas besoin de te faire beau, hein. Mes parents sont pas là.

\- Hm ?

\- Ouais, on est tout seuls."

Chose un peu étonnante, il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, hocha la tête. J'ouvris la porte, le fit entrer. Il était déjà venu plusieurs fois ici, une heure ou deux, mais il y avait toujours eu mes parents, ou d'autres potes. Difficile d'avoir une ambiance intime quand Reiner descendait le pot de Nutella à grand renforts de bruits à côté. Je relevai les yeux vers lui. On était en tête-à-tête, et l'idée même me ravissait. Pikachu le chinchilla se mit à tourner comme un dingue dans sa roue, et Marco, ayant enlevé ses chaussures et sa veste, se pencha vers la cage pour l'admirer (parce que quoi de plus admirable qu'un rongeur dingue, hein ?). C'est là que je remarquais que, quand même... il a un beau cul.

_RAH. JEAN. PUTAIN. Arrête ça. Reste pas planté là comme à con à le mater et fait quelque chose._

Je me détournai précipitamment et poussai la porte de la cuisine.

"Tu veux un goûter ?"

J'avais la voix hésitante, alors je toussai un peu pour me donner contenance. Il mit quelques secondes avant de me répondre :

"Hem... Yeah ! Yeah, merci !"

Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine, visiblement content d'être là, et commença à m'exposer par le menu les tenants et les aboutissants du match de ce soir, pendant que je sortais le jus d'orange et le paquet de Prince. Ce n'était apparemment pas le match le plus important de la saison, mais il restait quand même digne d'être suivi de près.

"Il est à quelle heure, au fait ?

\- Trois heures et dix du matin.

\- Trois heures dix ?! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils vont jouer à trois heures du mat ?

\- Ah nan, nan. Ils jouent à dix-neuf heures.

\- Ben faudrait sav... Attends. T'es en train de dire que c'est NOUS qui allons devoir nous lever à trois heures dix ?"

Pour toute réponse, j'eus le droit à un sourire radieux.

"Salopard.

\- Hey ! T'es celui qui a proposé."

Okay, un point pour lui. Je fis ma mauvaise tête trente secondes, mais ne réussis pas à la tenir plus longtemps, puisqu'il se mit à essayer de faire tenir sa cuillère sur son nez et que je fus obligé de rire à en avoir mal au ventre. Marco étant une vraie fée du logis, je fus obligé de débarrasser, nettoyer et récurer la table de la cuisine, avant que nous passions au salon, sur la grande table, pour faire nos devoirs.

Depuis tout petit, j'ai été habitué à faire mes devoirs du week-end le vendredi soir, parce que j'avais karaté le samedi et qu'on allait se promener le dimanche. Je soupire en sortant ma trousse de mon sac. C'était bien, à l'époque. J'ai grandi, maintenant : j'ai arrêté le karaté à cause des cours, alors que j'étais pas mauvais, je me suis mis au skate, et les promenades du dimanche ont disparu avec le divorce. Mais j'ai continué de faire mes devoirs le vendredi soir. Je ne sais pas si c'est la force des habitudes, d'autant que maintenant, en terminale S, je n'arrive jamais à les finir en une soirée, mais je continue de les faire. Ça ne dérange pas Marco, apparemment : lui aussi il est assommé de boulot, il doit continuer d'étudier les cours qu'il a dans ses livres pour ne pas avoir trop de retard quand il rentrera à San Francisco.

Le silence n'est pas pesant : on est assis en face à la table du salon, un peu gênés par la pile de livres et de classeur qu'on a amoncelé, et on bosse. De temps en temps, je lève les yeux du texte de philo que je dois décortiquer et je le regarde : il murmure tout seul devant ses maths, je vois ses lèvres bouger en même temps qu'il lit. Je suis étrangement bien, comme tout le temps avec lui. C'est tellement cliché de dire ça que ça pourrait être un passage de Twillight, mais on a pas besoin de parler. Je sais qu'il me répondrait si je le faisais, mais je n'ai pas à le faire alors je ne le fais pas.

Vers 20 heures à mon portable, je commençai à péter un plomb et à me dissiper. Il craqua quand je commençai à lui poker la joue avec mon crayon de papier, mort de rire tout seul :

"Bon, on arrête pour aujourd'hui."

Au même moment, son ventre émit un son ressemblant vaguement à un éléphant agonisant. Il rougit et ajouta :

"On mange, aussi."

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Manger. Je regardai par l'encadrement de la porte la cuisinière qui me narguait. J'avais juste la flemme internationale. Je levai un œil fatigué vers lui :

"Pizza ?"

Il hocha la tête :

"Pizza."

Les pizzas en question arrivèrent une demi-heure après, alors que nous étions calés sur le canapé, moi la tête en bas, les jambes sur le dossier et lui allongé de tout son long, les pieds sur moi, devant une rediffusion des Anges à j'sais plus où. Okay, c'est débile et tout, mais quand tu viens de t'exploser le cerveau pendant deux heures sur les suites arithmétiques, t'as besoin d'un truc complètement con qui ne demande clairement pas de réflexion. D'ailleurs, Marco semblait de mon avis, puisqu'il regardait fixement l'écran, l'air captivé et la bouche entrouverte. A la télé, Marie-Jeanine était en train d'expliquer pourquoi elle avait quitté avec Bradley quand le livreur sonna. Je me traînais jusqu'à l'interphone, ouvris, descendis dans les escaliers récupérer les pizzas. Quand je fermai la porte d'entrée derrière moi, Marco n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, toujours aussi absorbé par l'émission. Je déposai les pizzas au salon, attrapai un couteau, deux verres et une bouteille d'eau à la cuisine puis revient. L'odeur de la nourriture sembla le réveiller un peu, puisqu'il se mit à m'expliquer en détails ce qui s'était passé pendant mon absence (spoiler : _strictement_ rien). Les pizzas furent englouties sur le canapé, entre deux fous rires, dus soit à la télé, soit à nos conneries (genre la bataille de chaussettes -okay, j'aime beaucoup Marco, vous êtes les premiers à le savoir, mais putain sa chaussette sur ma pizza, non.). J'étais mort de rire quand on éteignit finalement la télé et qu'on se décida à débarrasser notre bordel. Je me levai, et, y pensant soudainement, demandait :

"Au fait, on fait comment, pour la fête des Lumières ? Vous venez avec nous, hein ?"

Il me jeta un gros regard d'incompréhension et je me sentis obligé d'expliciter :

"Tu sais. La fête des Lumières. Le huit décembre.

\- Mh...

\- Ah, t'en as FORCEMENT entendu parler."

Le huit Décembre, la fête des Lumières, les illuminations, comme vous voudrez, c'est LA fête de Lyon. De base, c'est chrétien, genre la Vierge Marie a sauvé la ville de la peste, alors les gens ont décidé de mettre des lumignons aux fenêtres. Logique Moyen Age ("On a été sauvé d'une mort certaine par la Vierge, on fait quoi ?!" - "On met des bougies." - "T'es certain ?" - "Ah ouais ouais. Des bougies."). Ceci dit, maintenant, c'est surtout un bordel monstrueux pendant une semaine, avec pleins de touristes et de bus bloqués. Impossible que Marco n'en ai jamais entendu parlé, au moins en cours.

"Ah, yes ! Je vois ce que c'ey !

\- Alors ? On fait comment ?

\- What do you mean ?

\- On va y aller ensemble, non ?"

Il me regarde une seconde avant de me faire un grand sourire, l'air de ne pas s'être attendu à cette proposition, qui était pourtant parfaitement hétérosexuelle : on y va toujours entre potes, à la fête des Lumières. Pourtant, ça semblait l'étonner... Et lui faire plaisir. Je ne me rendis pas compte que je lui souriais en retour. Il secoua la tête de haut en bas :

"Si tu veux !

\- On verra... avec les autres."

C'était pas que nous deux, après tout. On allait pas y aller en tête-à-tête, mais... Je voulais quand même être sûr qu'il irait. C'était le week-end prochain, en fait.

La table des devoirs fut rangée vite fait bien fait (technique de rangement ultime : on empile de façon à peu près propre et on fout les feuilles volantes dans une pochette au hasard), et on se mit à rapporter le peu de couverts à la cuisine. Bien entendu, le premier truc qu'il remarqua en rentrant dans la pièce fut mon calendrier de l'Avent orné d'un dessin du type de La Reine des Neiges et de son renne, posé sur la table.

"C'ey quoi ?

\- Un calendrier de l'Avent. En gros, t'as une case par jour avant Noël, et chaque case contient un chocolat. Mais moi j'ai jamais assez de volonté, je fini tout avant.

\- Oh. Et La Reine des Neiges, c'est nécessaire ?

\- Ta gueule. J'ai trouvé que ça. C'est cette marque là qui a les meilleurs chocolats."

Après m'avoir claaaairement jugé du regard, il s'approcha, regarda les quelques cases ouvertes. Ouais, j'ai un calendrier de l'Avent. Un calendrier de l'Avent La Reine des Neiges. J'en suis plus à ça près.

"Sois gentil avec lui. Il s'appelle Norbert.

\- Who ? Le calendrier de l'Avent ?

\- Oui.

\- Suuuure. Bonsoir Norbert."

Ce que je ne lui disais pas, c'est que je parlais à Norbert, le matin, pour me motiver. Marco le fixa quelques secondes de plus puis planta son doigt sur une case, écrasant à moitié le chocolat dedans au passage. Je m'approchai : c'était le onze décembre, pile sur l'œil du renne. Il fit la moue, l'air pas très enthousiaste :

"Back home. Déjà..."

Mon cœur plongea dans ma poitrine. Le onze décembre. Dans un peu moins de deux semaines. J'avalai difficilement. Ils repartaient déjà ! Je veux dire, bien sûr que j'étais au courant qu'ils rentreraient bien chez eux un jour, mais ça me semblait tellement tôt, d'un coup. Je réalisai soudainement que les américains étaient arrivés il y a plus de trois semaines. Effectivement, ça faisait un bout de temps, maintenant. Je regardai Marco, qui fixait le calendrier, un peu absent. Ouais, ça faisait quand même long, pour un échange linguistique.

"C'ey long, mais j'aimerais bien restey plus..."

Je hochai la tête, attendri par ses grands yeux tristes, puis lui collait une tape bien virile dans le dos :

"Eh, va pas pleurer !

\- Je pleure pas !"

Malgré ma vanne, j'avais un poids sur le ventre : Marco ne resterait pas éternellement à Lyon. Marco avait une vie en dehors de ce voyage, une famille, un lycée, plein de trucs qu'il allait devoir retrouver à un moment ou un autre... en me laissant derrière. Bien sûr. C'est normal. C'est normal mais putain, qu'est-ce que ça fait mal.

"Ah, tu me fais pensey ! Je peux utilisey skype ?"

Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai, il voulait appeler chez lui. Bien évidemment, toujours les soucis de wifi, à l'internat il n'avait pas assez de débit pour autre chose que des mails. Je restais dans la cuisine pour passer un coup de fil à ma mère, mais je l'entendais très bien parler anglais au salon, après avoir râlé cinq minutes sur le clavier azerty de mon pc qui l'empêchait de taper son mot de passe Skype. Je m'abstins d'aller le déranger, mais il m'appela cinq minutes plus tard. Je vins sur le pas de la porte lui demander ce qu'il voulait, et il me tira dans le champ de la camera.

"Bonjour John !"

Je tournai la tête vers l'écran. Un gosse qui devait avoir treize ou quatorze ans se balançait sur une chaise de bureau. La ressemblance avec Marco était frappante : brun, bronzé, plein de taches de rousseurs. Enfin, non. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air de premier de la classe de son grand frère, au contraire. Il arborait des cheveux plutôt longs, qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, un t-shirt orné du logo de Metallica et un sourire auquel il manquait une dent.

"Hello Nils."

Il m'en avait parlé, de son frère. En long, en large, en travers. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux :

"Oh fuck. His english is super bad !"

_"Oh merde, son anglais est super mauvais" ? Mais... petit con._

Marco poussa un glapissement catastrophé :

"Nils !

\- What ?

\- He DOES understand you.

\- I don't give a fuck. Plus why does he look like a horse ?"

_COMMENT CA POURQUOI JE RESSEMBLE A UN CHEVAL._

Marco me jeta un regard paniqué (il faisait pas mal la tête de smiley désolé, lui aussi), et se retourna vers le pc précipitamment en me voyant. Je devais faire une tête bizarre.

"NILS STOP."

L'autre se balança sur sa chaise, l'air désinvolte :

"Whaaaat ?"

Marco fronça les sourcils et je vis sa mâchoire se serrer. D'un coup, il se raidit, se mit à sourire très poliment, tout crispé. Il dit quelque chose que je ne compris pas, moitié en espagnol, trop vite. Son ton était cassant, et le petit frère fit un bond en arrière, failli tomber de sa chaise. Marco dit encore quelque chose, toujours sur le même ton, et Nils baissa la tête, grommela :

"Excuse me John."

Je ne l'écoutais pas, trop terrifié par l'aura apocalyptique de Marco. Ah, oui. Donc il a un mode "grand frère sévère". C'est bon à savoir. Une fois que Nils se fut excusé, son aura fondit comme la glace au soleil et il retrouva en deux secondes son grand sourire :

"So ! How is school ?"

J'échangeais à travers la webcam un regard avec le gamin. Mon dieu, s'il a cet air là à chaque fois que quelqu'un dans la famille fait une connerie, ça doit filer droit. Je lui jetai un regard en biais. Il cache bien son jeu, le salaud. Nils était bien courageux, en fait. J'aurais même pas essayé de jouer l'ado rebelle, à sa place.

Deux minutes plus tard, Nils sortit de la pièce et fut remplacé par une petite fille toujours aussi brune et tachetée (j'avais un peu l'impression de regarder les 101 dalmatiens), qui tenait un petit cahier à la main, et un garçon qui était juste la copie conforme de Marco. Les gènes n'avaient même pas pris la peine d'inventer un nouveau visage ou quoi, elles avaient juste recréée Marco à l'identique, en plus petit et maigre. Après leur avoir dit bonjour, je fis semblant de m'occuper avec mes cahiers en l'espionnant du coin de l'œil : Marco se balançait inconsciemment sur sa chaise, les mains cachées dans les manches de son sweat bordeaux. Il fronçait les sourcils de temps en temps, souriait tendrement la plupart du temps ; il était beau. Beau parce qu'il était doux, inquiet, parce que ses yeux brillaient et qu'il souriait automatiquement. Je me détournai en rougissant, mes mains farfouillant dans les paquets de feuilles, sans chercher à rien faire. J'avais besoin de faire du bruit pour couvrir les battements de mon cœur. Il était chez moi. Mon estomac se serra aussi, et je souris tout seul, un grand sourire que je ne pouvais pas retenir, qui me crispait le visage. J'avais envie de rire de bonheur tout seul. Marco était tellement beau. Marco était dans ma vie.

"Jeuhanne ! Viens !"

Je sursautais violemment, faisant valser une partie de mes cours de physique.

"Hein ?!

\- Desoley de te dérangeyr dans tes penséeys. C'est le dernier bonjour que je te fais dire."

Je m'approchais, posant mon coude sur son épaule pour me pencher vers l'ordinateur, pensant naïvement trouver un énième frère. A travers la caméra, son père leva les yeux vers moi. Pas de taches de rousseurs pour lui ; juste des rides et l'air fatigué sur son visage. Il avait l'air un peu plus âgé que mon père à moi. Plus tard, bien plus tard, j'apprendrais avec surprise qu'il a en fait six ans de moins. Il me sourit, le même sourire que Marco :

"Nice to meet you, John. Bonjour !"

Mon cerveau déclara l'état d'alerte et mes neurones se mirent à courir en rond dans mon crâne. Je bafouillai :

"Yes euh. Nice to meet you.

\- Merci for hosting Marco... He really does love NBA."

_Putain, je pige rien à ce qu'il dit. Il parle trop vite._ J'émis un rire gêné, qui signifiait claaairement que je ne savais pas quoi dire. Marco lut dans mes pensées et traduisit :

"Il te remercie de m'hébergey.

\- Ah, euh ! Nan ! J'veux dire. It's fine !"

Son père plissa les yeux, souriant malgré la fatigue apparente. Mal à l'aise, je détournai les yeux pour regarder le papier peint décrépi de ce qui devait être le salon, derrière lui, qui avait dû être jaune dans le temps, et qui était maintenant plus gris qu'autre chose, tout pixellisé à cause de skype. Je regardai de nouveau son père : brun comme lui, typé latino, les cheveux courts. Ses mains étaient immenses, avec des doigts épais. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas tellement comme ça, mais ils avaient cette même mimique douce.

"You really seem like a kind boy. I hope Marco doesn't bother you.

\- Il dit que tu as l'air gentil et qu'il espèyre que je ne te déyrange pas.

\- Hein, nan nan ! Vraiment ! Fine, fine !"

Je perdais totalement le pauvre anglais que j'avais, mais c'était pas ma faute, j'étais trop occupé à essayer de calmer mon cerveau qui restait bloqué sur l'idée de "Marco est sorti des couilles de cet homme. Pour faire clair.". En pensant ça, j'avais bien sûr tout un tas d'images de spermatozoïde-Marco qui se baladait tranquillement, faisait ses devoirs et commandait des pizzas. Putain. Jean.

Sûrement à cause de la tête que je faisais, je vis que Marco était en train de se mordre la joue pour éviter de rire. Il eût la gentillesse d'engager la conversation avec son géniteur, me permettant de m'évader. J'étais passé pour un con auprès de toute sa famille, ça allait. Enfin, il raccrocha et je l'entendis se lever de sa chaise. Je poussais un "OUF" quand il sauta sur mon dos, s'accrochant à mes épaules. Ça me fit sourire. Il passa ses jambes autour de mon ventre, et je manquais de trébucher en arrière à cause de son poids. 'Tain, le con ! Il pèse son poids, mine de rien !

"Sorry pour Nils, hein... Y'know... Crise d'adolescence.

\- Hm ? Nan, c'est pas grave. Putain, la pizza t'as pas allégé !"

Il rit, d'un grand rire franc, et se tordit pour attraper le pc derrière lui. Pendant que je mourrais sous son poids, il décida qu'il voulait me montrer un anime dont il me parlait régulièrement, et qu'on serait mieux dans la chambre pour faire ça. Je réussi à le porter sur les trois mètres qui séparaient le salon de ma piaule, avant de m'écraser la tête la première sur mon lit, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire valser et culbuter au dessus de moi. Je me demandais s'il s'était fait mal, puisqu'il ne réagit pas pendant deux secondes, puis je remarquais que ses épaules tressautaient, et il lâcha un bruit de gorge tellement fort que je sursautai, avant de mourir de rire, à moitié étouffé dans ma couette. Je fus piqué par le fou rire aussi, évidemment.

En me reprenant, je remarquais qu'il avait envoyé baladé Jean-Luc le réveil dans sa chute. Je le ramassai pendant qu'il finissait de se calmer, cherchait son manga sur Google et remettait un peu d'ordre dans mon lit.

L'un dans l'autre, l'anime en lui-même n'était pas mal. C'était juste que je pouvais pas piffrer le personnage principal. Mon dieu, il passait son temps à chialer et à crier. Même sa copine, là, elle avait pas autant ses règles. Enfin, voir les gens se faire massacrer, ça nous occupa une heure et demie : ensuite, je signifiai à Marco qu'il fallait songer à aller se coucher. Nan, parce que j'étais déjà bien gentil d'accepter de me réveiller à pas d'heure pour ses beaux yeux -c'était TOTALEMENT pour ses beaux yeux, okay. Il s'installa donc sur le matelas gonflable au bas de mon lit, éteignit son portable et se cacha sous sa couette -sous ma couette que je lui prêtais. Je bugais cinq secondes avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Je regagnais mon lit à tâtons, réglais Jean-Luc dans le noir et m'allongeais aussi, avec un "à tout à l'heure". Il grogna. Je restais, allongé sur le dos, à écouter sa respiration : en moins deux de minutes, je l'entendis s'endormir. J'avoue avoir passé bien une demi-heure à me retourner dans mon lit, surexcité et incapable de trouver le sommeil, mais je m'endormis finalement après une autre demi-heure passé à le regarder en rêvassant. Le fait qu'il soit là, physiquement là, et tout à moi, effaçait presque le fait qu'il partirait dans si peu de temps. A la réflexion, j'étais incapable de dire précisément quand ils avaient arrêté d'être les américains chelous, quand on s'était découvert mutuellement ; quand j'étais tombé amoureux. Je regardai la silhouette de sa main qui dépassait de la couette. Ouais, amoureux. Et à ce moment, j'avais tellement d'espoir que ça débordait par tous les pores de ma peau. Peut-être, je me disais, peut-être qu'il cherchait le contact et à ce qu'on passe du temps ensemble pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Peut-être que devant Norbert le calendrier de l'Avent, il avait été triste parce qu'il ne voulait pas quitter la France -pas me quitter moi. Peut-être, juste peut-être, que je pouvais espérer quelque chose de Marco Bodt.

* * *

Bip. Bip. Biip. Biiiip. BIIIIIP. BIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIP.

J'abattis ma main sur Jean-Luc, faisant taire le bruit insupportable. Je soulevais avec toutes les peines du monde une paupière et regardai les lettres qui s'affichaient : trois heures piles du matin. Putain, ce con a un bug. J'enfonçais la tête dans mon oreiller. J'avais encore du temps jusqu'au matin. Dormiiiii...

" Wake up, Jeuhanne !"

_Nan, c'est impossible. J'entends aucune voix. Je dors. C'est un rêve._

Un poids qui n'était définitivement PAS un rêve s'abattit sur moi. Je poussai un "URGH" et cherchai à me cacher sous ma couette, mais Marco la tira vers lui pour essayer de m'en extraire. Malheureusement, il avait beaucoup plus de force que moi, d'autant qu'il était parfaitement réveillé, sans l'ombre d'un cerne. Je perdis la bataille de la couette et m'assis sur le lit, pour fixer intensément le vide pendant genre, cinq minutes. Je l'entendais à peine trafiquer dieu-seul-sait-quoi à côté de moi. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, c'était :

_Mon dieu. Pourquoi j'ai laissé ce type entrer dans mon appart'. Putain, j'ai dû me faire avoir par son cul. C'était ça, le vice caché. C'est un démon qui appâte les gays avec son cul et les tue par épuisement en les réveillant au beau milieu de la nuit. Urgh._

Je finis par m'extraire très péniblement du lit, m'enrouler dans ma couette et sauter à pied joints tel un burrito-kangourou jusqu'au salon, en passant devant Pikachu le chinchilla qui était parfaitement réveillé, où je m'avachis sur le canapé. Il avait tout prévu : bouffe et coussins étaient disposés pile à portée de main, histoire qu'on ne manque de rien pendant le match. Tout sourire, il me fit signe de régler la télé.

_Urgh, je suis pas assez réveillé pour ce genre de sourire._

La tête dans le cul, je mis bien cinq minutes à me rappeler qu'il fallait appuyer sur les boutons de cet étrange objet - la télécommande- qu'il me tendait, et encore sur quels boutons il fallait appuyer pour avoir Canal + Sport, la chaîne que je ne regarde jamais.

Après bien dix minutes de pub, alors que nous étions assis à une distance plutôt hétérosexuelle l'un de l'autre, la programmation commença. Après dix autres minutes de commentaires inutiles ("Eh oui Jean-Pépito, nous sommes rassemblés très tôt cette nuit, mais c'est ça la passion du sport ahlala !" Non. Ta gueule. Inutile de me rappeler que je veux juste dormir, là.) et de plans du public apparemment très -trop- enthousiaste, les joueurs entrèrent enfin sur le terrain. Les Cleveland Cavaliers en blanc, que Marco aime bien mais n'avoue pas parce qu'il estime qu'ils ont plusieurs fois volé des victoires aux Golden States Warriors, je crois. Je crois. Ce type est complètement chauvin, c'est débile. Leurs joueur star, c'est LeBron James, qui gagne plus de vingt millions de dollars par an. Ce qui est une belle revanche sur la vie, vous me l'accorderez, vu le prénom qu'il se tape. Marco pousse un petit cri de hamster mouillant sa culotte : les Warriors, en bleu, entrent dans la salle. Je reconnais pour avoir été forcé d'étudier leur page wikipédia Klay Thompson et Stephen Curry, qui, à mes yeux incultes, n'avaient rien de particulier à part leurs noms de sauces. AIE. Il vient de me frapper, là ? Je tournais des yeux choqués vers Marco, qui me prévint :

"On blasphème pas. C'ey les Splash Brother, les m...

\- Meilleur backcourt de la NBA, qui sont selon toi la raison pour laquelle les Golden States Warriors ont gagné le championnat l'an dernier, je sais, je sais." Je grognai.

Le match commença avant que je ne comprenne. Autant dire, à trois heures du mat et des poussières, je n'avais absolument pas la foi de me rappeler qui jouait quel poste, ou même d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait à l'écran. Ils courraient de partout, ça avait l'air de passionner Marco et moi je contemplais, comme hypnotisé, la lumière de l'écran. Wow, c'est joli, y'a des couleurs.

Le premier tir des trois points me réveilla un peu. D'une part parce qu'il était en lui-même plutôt beau, mais en plus parce qu'il fut suivi d'un glapissement dramatique de Marco. Je tournai les yeux vers lui : je sentais qu'il allait en faire **des tonnes**. Je me reculai dans le canapé, me calant contre le dossier et tentai de suivre. Mon regard dévia sur le petit cadre en bas de l'écran : le score en était déjà à 23-18 pour les Warriors. Marco semblait près à rentrer dans l'écran, les cheveux en batailles et les coudes sur les genoux, comme d'habitude. Je rejetai la tête en arrière, me dandinai légèrement pour essayer de fixer mon attention sur ce qui se passait à la télé. Je finis, au prix d'efforts monstrueux, par mettre une logique derrière les petites silhouettes qui gambadaient sur l'écran. Je me mis à me rappeler ce qu'ils essayaient de faire : les ballons, les paniers, tout ça. C'est clair, un match de NBA c'est pas la même chose qu'un match en classe, même avec Marco. Il fallait vraiment que je me force et que je sois attentif au ballon pour suivre les actions ça allait beaucoup trop vite. Je sais pas comment les joueurs tenaient ils passaient leurs temps à courir d'un bout à l'autre du terrain comme des malades. Rien que les regarder, ça me fatiguait. Un joueur des Warriors, je serais incapable de vous le nommer, fit une montée fulgurante jusqu'au panier, et y enfonça un dunk magnifique. Marco leva les bras avec un « Yeeeeeaaah ! » et entama une petite danse de la victoire ridicule, qui le faisait ressembler au paresseux dans l'Âge de Glace. Je rigolai et lui mit un petit coup dans les côtes. Il me donna une petite tape de la main, puis me força à regarder le ralenti du dunk qui repassait en boucle à l'écran, sous tous les angles.

Le match, en lui-même, n'avait pas autant d'intérêt sportif que ça : les Clevelands Cavalier n'étaient visiblement pas en forme, même LeBron James ne brillait pas tellement. Ils s'accrochaient, mais les Warriors étaient toujours devant. Le basket n'avait jamais été ma grande passion dans la vie, je m'y intéressais pour suivre les conversations de Marco tout en continuant de préférer le skate et les sports extrêmes, mais c'est vrai, le match était beau.

"Oui, mais qu'eyst ce que c'eyst, le beau ? " Marco m'interrompit en imitant mon prof de philo, le nez froncé et en faisant semblant de mâchouiller un feutre Veleda. J'éclatai de rire en tapant dans le paquet de Granola à côté de moi.

_Le beau, c'est toi. _J'avais envie de répondre, mais je me retins. Putain, Jean.

Marco s'étala sur mes genoux pour attraper le paquet de biscuit que j'avais dans la main. Je rougis en sentant la masse de son corps qui pesait sur mes jambes, en voyant les muscles de son bras se tendre pour refermer la main sur le paquet. J'avais envie de lui attraper la main, d'enfouir mon visage contre sa poitrine. Que les Warriors gagnent ou pas, je m'en battais les couilles. Mais j'entendais la respiration de Marco je voyais son profil dessiné par la lumière bleue de l'écran. En bougeant pour trouver une position confortable, on s'était rapproché. Tous les deux, inconsciemment. Maintenant, j'avais son épaule contre la mienne, et ça m'asséchait la gorge. J'avais les bras qui tremblaient un peu, une sensation de légèreté bizarre. Il sentait bon le déo pour mec et le chewing-gum à la menthe, la même odeur qu'il y avait sur ses t-shirt la dernière fois. Je ne suivais pas le match : je pensais à notre contact. Prudemment, lentement, je me laissais glisser contre lui. Il ne broncha pas. Il était chaud. Il me donnait sommeil. Je levai les yeux sur l'écran. Ils continuaient de courir. Les Warriors menaient. Les mains de Marco étaient serrées sur son jogging. Je fermai les yeux, m'endormis. Il me secoua doucement en riant : « T'endors pas ! ». Je souris, tentait de nouveau de me concentrer sur le match. Rien à faire.

_Si Curry marque un panier, là, je m'endors sur lui. Bat les couilles._

Je ne sais pas si Curry avait conscience des répercussions sur ma vie qu'allaient avoir sa fulgurante montée jusqu'au panier, son petit geste pour éviter le défenseur adverse, l'impulsion dans ses jambes quand il envoya le ballon. Bien sûr que non. Curry ne le savait pas, Curry ne le saura jamais. Le ballon rentra dans le filet, et je me résolus à ce que toutes mes pensées débiles aient une influence sur ma relation avec Marco. Je me laissai tomber sur lui, contre son ventre musclé et chaud. J'enfouis ma tête contre son sweat. Je ne pouvais plus sentir que lui, j'avais fermé les yeux. C'était Marco, seulement Marco.

Il ne broncha pas. J'entendis la télé qui continuait de tourner. Je ne m'endormis pas, le cœur battant à deux cents à l'heure. Qui aurait pu dormir comme ça ? La position était ultra-inconfortable. Je somnolai à peine quand j'entendis les commentateurs annoncer la fin du match, la victoire des Warriors. Marco bougea. Je fis comme si je dormais. Il glissa un bras sous mes épaules, l'autre sous mes genoux. Il me souleva en me secouant un peu, puis me porta, contre sa poitrine. Je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur d'être démasqué, de casser le moment. Mon cœur allait s'échapper de ma poitrine. Il éteignit la multiprise de la télé avec son pied, poussa la porte du salon du coude. Il n'avait aucun mal à me porter, et rejoignit ma chambre dans le noir en deux secondes. Je sentis ses bras qui se détendaient, mon dos rencontra le matelas que j'avais mis sur le sol pour lui. Je retins ma respiration il s'allongea à côté de moi.

« I know you ain't sleeping, Kirchstein. »

Il avait murmuré, avant de se coucher et de ne plus bouger, alors que nos mains, nos bras, nos hanches se touchaient. Il me laissa seul dans le noir, les yeux embués. Je crois que je chialais.

* * *

**Bon o/ Je me permet de blablater en note de fin, mais c'est parce que j'ai deux-trois trucs à dire ~**

**D'abord, j'étais le week-end passé à la Yaoi Yuri Con de Lyon (où j'ai rencontré notamment Hamlet Machine et Monsieur Q, excusez du peu) (et où il y avait une ambiance fantastique) (bref c'était trop cool.), en cosplay de fem!Aomine Daiki pour ceux qui m'auraient aperçus, et... Y'a des gens qui connaissaient Allô la Terre, Ici la Lune. Genre des vrais gens. Avec des yeux, des mains et tout. Des gens. Ok, mais comme ça j'ai l'air calme, mais vraiment, j'étais -et je suis toujours- super, super touchée.**

**BREF. Autre chose, ce 3 Novembre, je pars en voyage scolaire... à San Francisco (Excusez du peu²). Vu que cette ville a une certaine importance dans la fic, j'ai pensé que ça vous intéresserait de savoir que je vais tenir un genre de carnet de voyage (régularité variant suivant la connexion wifi à l'auberge de jeunesse). Je ne pense pas que ce sera trop trop chiant, vu que j'écris naturellement avec l'humour de Jean. Ce sera sur mon blog tumblr, que vous pouvez voir sur mon profil. **

**Voilà, à la prochaine fois ! o/**


	7. Something right

**J'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira o/ (Gros blabla à la fin)**

* * *

_We should get jerseys cause we make a good team_  
_But yours would look better than mine, cause you're outta my league_  
_And I know that it's so cliche to tell you that everyday_  
_I spend with you is the new best day of my life_  
_Everyone watching us just turns away with disgust_  
_It's Jealously, they can see that we've got it going on_

_If anyone can make me a better person you could_  
_All I gotta say is I must've done something good_  
_I came along one day and you rearranged my life_  
_All I gotta say is I must've done something right_  
_I must've done something right_

La salle de permanence était quasiment vide, chose exceptionnelle pour un lycée aussi grand que le y avait deux secondes en train de faire un DS, plus Reiner, Connie et moi. Ce désert s'expliquait par le fait qu'on soit samedi. J'avais évité toute la semaine la Discussion. Ouais, celle avec Connir, sur ce qu'il s'était passé chez moi, le week-end dernier. Il ne s'était pas tellement passé de choses, en plus : le matin, Marco avait agit comme si de rien n'était. Évidemment.. J'avais fait pareil, et le reste de la journée s'était passé dans une normalité tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétérosexuelle. Pathétique.

Mais Connie n'était pas né de la dernière pluie : il voulait sa discussion, il l'aurait.

Être collé le samedi matin, ça craint, surtout pour Connie qui avait une heure de trajet en bus pour venir. Pour moi, ça allait, j'étais à une demie-heure depuis chez ma mère. Et Reiner, c'était encore mieux, il avait juste à descendre en salle de perm' depuis les dortoirs. Tout ces trajets à cause de qui ? Le Caribou, bien sûr, qui avait été choppé en train de courir torse-nu dans les couloirs en braillant « U ! S! A ! ». Comme, avec Connie, on était derrière en train de mourir de rire, on avait été collé avec lui.

Ça valait le coup. Aucun regrets.

Le coupable, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, lisait un truc qu'il avait trouvé à la FNAC sur la biologie marine (un pavé qui recensait je ne sais pas combien d'espèces de poissons. Un chef d'œuvre. Prix Goncourt au moins.). Les deux secondes étaient à l'autre bout de la salle. Nous deux, on était au fond, penché sur nos exercices de physique. La surveillante, voyant qu'on était calme, décida d'aller se faire un café et se griller une clope. A peine avait-elle passé la porte que Connie tira ma chaise pour qu'elle soit face à la sienne, et, prenant une voix exagérément grave :

« Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir, Kirschtein.

Je fis la grimace et soupirai. Je savais que ça arriverait, mais je décidai de jouer au con :

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Il roula des yeux :

\- GENRE tu sais pas.

\- Ouais, fin... nan...

A sa tête, je voyais bien qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Je rougis, me grattais la nuque. Il s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise :

\- De Marco.

\- Quoi Marco ?

\- Vous êtes quoi, exactement ?

\- Comment ça, on est quoi ?

\- Bah comme. Quelle est votre relation ?

Ni convaincu, ni crédible, je tentai :

\- Ben... Potes. Normal. Pourquoi ?

Il se cala dans sa chaise, me regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- Jean.

\- Quoi ?

\- Jean.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

\- Jean.

\- Connie ?

\- Jean.

\- Connie.

\- Jean.

\- Connie.

\- Jean.

\- Putain t'es chiant.

\- Jean.

\- Nan mais tu fais ça pour rien, j'ai rien à te dire.

\- Jean.

\- Mais pourquoi t'insistes ? Tu casses les couilles.

\- Jean.

\- Sérieux Connie.

\- Jean.

\- Nan mais t'attends quoi comme réponse ?

\- Jean.

\- Mais y'a pas de réponse en plus sérieux.

\- Jean.

\- Et puis j'sais pas enfin elle est cheloue ta question. Ça veut tout et rien dire "relation".

\- Jean.

\- Nan mais sérieux, t'es un trou d'balle.

\- Jean.

\- Nan mais on est potes j'te dis.

\- Jean.

\- Genre potes, quoi.

\- Jean.

\- Okay, p't'être potes proches.

\- Jean.

\- MAIS QUOOOOOIIIIII.

\- Jean.

\- Très proches ?

\- Jean.

\- Mais quelle réponse tu veux ?

\- Jean.

\- OKAY. JE... LUI ET MOI ON. PEUT ÊTRE. JE LE. BREF. VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE.

J'enfouis ma tête dans mes bras, sur mes genoux, carapaté sur ma chaise. Je hais ma viiiiiiie. Il me tapota le dos :

\- Jean. Je le savais. J'voulais juste savoir si toi, t'étais au courant.

Je redressais la tête pour lui lancer un regard noir :

\- Gn ?

\- Tu crois que personne s'en est rendu compte ? Tout le monde a remarqué. C'est genre. Evident.

\- A... à ce point ?

Il n'était quand même pas en train de me dire que tout mon lycée remarquait que j'étais amoureux de Marco Bodt ?

Il était totalement en train de dire ça.

\- Vous êtes aux top de vos vies dès que vous vous voyiez. Je sais pas pour Grosse Sandwich parce que lui de base c'est un bisounours, mais toi on t'a jamais vu aussi... Je veux dire... Heureux, je crois ?

\- On est seulement potes.

Il secoua la tête :

\- Pas sûr. Sérieux. Pas sûr.

Ma gorge se serra.

\- C'est un mec.

Voila. C'était dit. J'avais enfin mis les mots sur ce problème. Étrangement, quelques secondes après, j'eus l'impression qu'on enlevait un poids de ma poitrine : Marco est un mec. Je suis un mec. Dans certains pays, on me tuerait pour ça. Dans plusieurs, on nous interdirait le mariage. Dans beaucoup, on me regarderait de travers. Je ne pourrais jamais espérer qu'on puisse se tenir la main dans la rue en toutes tranquillité. Je ne pourrais jamais espérer que les gens partent automatiquement du principe qu'il est mon copain. Marco venait avec tous ses défauts et ses inconvénients : sa niaiserie, son hyper-sensibilité... sa bite.

\- Ouais.

\- Me sors pas le couplet du "On s'en fout, c'est l'amour qui compte, vous pouvez vaincre toutes les épreuves ensemble". La vie c'est pas un kiwi.

Il se renversa sur son dossier, se balança sur sa chaise :

\- C'est l'expression de Marco, ça, "la vie c'est pas un kiwi".

Je le regardai dans les yeux. Il avait raison. Effectivement. C'était l'expression de Marco.

\- Je...

\- Nan, mais Jean, t'as raison. Ouais, ça va pas être simple.

\- Qui te dit que ça va "être" tout court ? Il est même pas gay, il...

Une voix derrière moi me surprit :

\- Il est bi.

Je connaissais cette voix. Je l'avais déjà entendu quelque part. C'était sûr et certain. Mais où ?

Je me tournai : REINER ?!

\- Tu peux parler sans hurler, toi ?! Et, attends, d'ailleurs, depuis quand il est bi ?

\- Ouais. Don't want to déranger ceux qui travaillent. Et, i don't know.

\- Mais genre, il te l'a dit ?

\- Ouais. Last year.

Il s'assit, à califourchon sur une chaise qu'il prit sur la table d'à côté, et enchaina :

\- Il était un peu bourré mais yeah. Aaaand. He SUUURE est amoureux de toi.

Mon cœur loupa un battement :

\- Il te l'a dit ?

OH. MON. DIEU.

\- Nope. Je l'ai vu.

\- Ouais, je suppose qu'il s'illumine de l'intérieur quand il me voit, ça fait vibrer tes chakras, c'est ça ?

Il eut une moue.

\- Mh. Pretty much.

Je roulai des yeux :

\- Reiner...!

\- Listen up. C'est juste une question de temps.

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, totalement sérieux. Je soupirai, enfouis mon menton dans ma main :

\- C'est un mec.

\- Il s'en tape les couilles.

\- On dit il s'en "bat" les couilles, intervint Connie

\- Whatever. On est d'accord, Connie ?

\- Ah, moi totalement.

Reiner me vira une grosse tape joviale sur l'épaule :

\- Juste du temps.

\- Honnêtement je crois que...

\- Juste. Du. Temps.

Je soupirai. Le fait qu'il y croit si fort me rassurait. Reiner n'était pas le genre à mentir, après tout. Un peu. Le fait qu'il m'ai porté jusqu'à mon lit alors que je dormais contre lui me rassurait, aussi. Son sourire, toute notre relation me rassurait.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement. Pas parce que c'était intéressant ou quoi, hein, faut pas déconner. Mais parce que la perspective de la fête des Lumières associée à Marco me rendait la vie environ huit mille fois meilleure.

S'arranger avec les profs pour faire sortir les américains du lycée le temps d'un week-end avait été la croix et la bannière. Ça avait impliqué pas mal de grand discours de Marco, de signatures d'autorisations parentales en catastrophe, d'organisations bancales, mais on y était arrivé : Marco me rejoignait le samedi soir à l'arrêt de bus qui est juste à côté de l'immeuble, en face du parc de la Tête d'Or. Reiner qui dormait chez Connie, Berthold qui dormait chez Eren, Mikasa et Armin nous rejoindraient au cours de la ballade.

Il y a deux-trois trucs à savoir sur la fête des Lumières. Le reste de la France et du monde a beau s'en foutre, la municipalité y passe la totalité du budget, je crois.

_Ah, ouais, on a pas d'argent pour les lycées ou les équipements sportifs, mais bien sûr qu'on va illuminer entièrement une ville de plus de cinq-cent milles habitants ET ÇA VA SE VOIR JUSQU'A LA LUNE PARCE QU'ON A DES ENORMES COUILLES._

Ça, et le fait que y aller le samedi soir soit la pire idée du monde, puisque c'est là qu'il y avait les familles chiantes et les touristes chinois. Ou les familles chiantes de touristes chinois. Outre les lumignons aux fenêtres, la ville illuminait plusieurs endroits disparates de la ville. Sur certains comme l'opéra, c'était carrément un spectacle.

J'avais environ vingt minutes d'avance à l'arrêt de bus, pour absolument aucune autre raison que mon envie ridicule de voir Marco Bodt. J'aurais pu me caler devant mon pc au chaud chez moi, hurler de frustration sur Joffrey Baratheon comme à mon habitude, mais non, j'avais préféré me cailler sous l'abribus dans le froid, regardant le chien de cette femme mâchouiller passionnément sa laisse en me regardant fixement, ce qui devint gênant au bout de cinq secondes. Il avait insisté pour venir tout seul, histoire de prouver à je-sais-pas-qui qu'il pouvait se débrouiller dans les transports en communs Lyonnais comme un grand. J'avais vaguement peur pour sa vie, sachant l'espèce d'aimant à grand mère et enfants en bas âge qu'il était, mais il l'avait pris très personnellement, alors je n'avais pas trop le choix.

Un premier bus approcha. Mon cœur fit son petit bordel habituel, youpla boum Marco j'suis gay, mais retomba quand je ne le vis pas descendre. Je lui avais bien dit le nom de l'arrêt, pourtant ! « Cité internationale » !, les immeubles oranges moches. Il l'avait même noté sur son téléphone. J'allais commencer à paniquer et il était 18h30 quand Marco descendit du bus, armé d'une poussette. Je le regardai avec des grands yeux, et il la rendit à la dame à côté de lui. Ah ouais, ok. Bien sûr.

Je rajustai presque nerveusement la capuche de ma parka et le regardai se rapprocher de moi, avant de jeter un petit coup d'œil à la ronde. Je le vis regarder les fameux immeubles oranges, et l'immense statue d'un livreur de pizza en plastique.

_Je vous jure que c'est vrai._

Woa, tous les gens qui montaient et descendaient du bus C5 devaient simplement nous prendre pour des potes. S'ils savaient la vérité.

_Bon dieu. Qu'il est beau._

Je n'avais encore jamais vu Marco avec les cheveux coiffés, qui tombaient parfaitement sur son front. Il avait toujours son blouson à motifs camouflage et ses adidas noires, mais avec les nuages qui rougeoyaient derrière lui, je vous jure qu'il avait l'air d'un mannequin. Il me sourit et mon coeur tenta de se suicider.

\- Yo !

Je mis cinq secondes à lui répondre :

\- Ouais.

Il inclina la tête :

\- Ca va, Jeuhanne ?

\- Putain. Ouais. Ça va.

Il ne chercha pas à comprendre et tourna sur lui-même :

\- Alors, où va t-on?

\- Dans ton cul. Pardon. Réflexe.

\- You are a disgusting human being.

\- Le parc de la Tête d'Or.

\- Ah ? C'eyst quoi ?

\- L'immense parc juste à ta droite, de l'autre côté de la route, peut-être ?

\- Effectivement., il hocha la tête, continua : Tu sais ce que Curry a fait au dernier match contre les Minnesota Timberwolves ?

Eh putain. Voila. Il était parti sur Curry. Je roulai des yeux en l'écoutant, un grand sourire aux lèvres quand même. Curry n'avait absolument rien fait qui m'intéresse, si vous vous posez la question (je sais que vous ne vous la posez pas.), mais Marco en était ravi. Je lui fit remonter le quartier pour arriver à l'entrée principale du parc, qui, comme prévu, était saturé de monde -parce que, bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas pu ouvrir les grilles de cinq mètres de haut par dix de large, il fallait que tout le monde passe par le portillon format Rivaille. Entre temps, la nuit était tombée, et on voyait le parc qui commençait à s'illuminer. D'un coup, Marco pointa le ciel, où une carpe géante, d'un rouge flamboyant, venait d'apparaître. Moi, je regardai plutôt la foule qui se pressait vers l'entrée du parc. Il y allait avoir du **monde**.

_URRRH. Des gens._

Alors qu'on commençait à rentrer dans le parc, Marco me pressa de nouveau le bras, pointant le chat jaune qui venait de rejoindre la carpe. C'était des immenses cerf-volants, à mi-chemin avec des ballons. Ils s'élevaient au dessus des arbres, flottant paresseusement dans l'air froid de l'hiver. Marco avait des paillettes dans les yeux. Un gosse et sa mère nous séparèrent, je n'eus pas le temps de le rattraper qu'il était déjà emporté à l'intérieur du parc, trop poli pour pousser les gens. Biiien. Ça allait être simple, s'il n'osait pas bourrer un peu dans la foule. Mon dieu, je déteste être tombé amoureux d'un putain de bisounours. Je fus obligé de jouer des coudes pour le rattraper par la capuche, juste au moment où, poussés par les remous de la foule, nous franchissions les grilles du parc. En levant les yeux, je constatai qu'un papillon violet avait rejoint la carpe et le chat. Marco battit des main. Une fois que la foule se fut un peu dispersée, je jetai un regard circulaire autour de moi : je ne reconnaissais pas le parc de la Tête d'Or, les mêmes arbres plantés aux mêmes endroits autour du même lac, tout pareil depuis ma naissance. Le thème du parc était visiblement la Chine (on a dit qu'on arrêtai de chercher la logique). En plus des cerfs-volant qui flottaient au dessus de nos têtes, la pelouse était parsemé de petits théâtres circulaires, qui projetaient des histoires en ombres chinoises, dans un bruissement de papier de soie. D'un coup, Marco m'aggripa la manche comme s'il voulait m'arracher le coude et pointa frénétiquement le grand cerf-volant-dragon rouge que des employés du parc étaient en train d'élever dans le ciel de nuit.

_Ok. S'il nous fait pas une crise d'épilepsie avant la fin, on aura eu de la chance._

Le dragon monta vers les étoiles paisiblement, et tous les tissus accrochés sur lui suivirent. On aurait dit une traîne de feu, qui tranchait sur le noir de la nuit. A peine j'avais porté ma main à ma poche pour attraper mon portable et prendre une photo que j'entendis un "Jeuhanne !". Je tournai la tête sur ma droite : Marco était déjà parti à l'autre bout de la terre. Je n'eus même pas la foi de râler devant son sourire extatique, je lui emboîtai le pas. Nous détachant de la foule qui admirait le dragon, nous passâmes entre les arbres, auxquels ont avait accroché des rangées et des rangées de lanternes rouges, qui s'enfonçaient jusque dans les profondeurs du parc. J'avais vaguement envie de me perdre sous leurs lumière vacillante, mais Marco en décida autrement, et me força à obliquer vers le lac.

Il eût un sautillement ridicule en découvrant que la surface de l'eau était parsemée des mêmes lanternes que celles qui pendaient aux branches des arbres. Je m'arrêtai, moi aussi, soufflé par la vue de toutes ces lumières rougeoyantes, paisibles, qui se reflétaient sur le lac, de l'incendie sur l'eau.

Un type avec un gilet "Fête des Lumières - Staff" nous aborda :

\- Vous voulez en mettre une ? C'est deux euros les deux.

J'eus à peine le temps d'assimiler l'information que Marco avait déjà payé. L'employé déplia deux lanternes, alluma les bougies à l'intérieur et nous les laissa dans les mains. Marco, un sourire un peu fou aux lèvres, se pencha au bord de l'eau et me regarda :

\- En mêyme temps !

Je clignai des yeux, hypnotisé par la lumière rouge sur la peau mate, par les ombres bizarres que l'éclairage créaient sur son visage. Son halo rouge cernait ses mains, ses cheveux, ses épaules carrées.

\- Hein ? Ah, ouais !

Je me penchai à côté de lui, laissait la base de ma lanterne toucher l'eau, et lançai :

\- Okay, à trois ! 3... 2...

\- Tu comptes à l'envers.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as dis "à trois" et tu as commencey par 3.

Je le regardai, blasé :

\- Tu m'les brise.

Il me lança un regard rieur, et reprit lui-même :

\- Three... Two... One...

Nos lanternes partirent en flottant.

_Peut-être que c'est possible. Peut-être qu'il m'aime aussi._

* * *

Le sortir du parc ne fut pas une mince affaire. Il voulait absolument passer sa soirée à regarder les cerf-volants et nos lanternes, je dus le tirer par le bras pour lui faire passer la grille en sens inverse. Je réussis à le traîner aussi jusqu'à l'arrêt de notre prochain bus, même s'il marchait à reculons pour pouvoir admirer les cerf-volants de loin. Bien sûr, il trébucha :

\- Regarde où tu vas, trouduc' ! Tu vas te faire mal.

\- Jeuhanne, tu n'as vraiment aucune poeysie.

\- Oui, fin' t'es mignon mais on a d'autres trucs à voir.

Il se remit dans le bon sens :

\- Les autres nous rejoignent quand ?

\- Ben justement, on va les rejoindre à l'Hôtel de Ville, là. Ils nous attendent. J'ai eu un sms de Connie.

Il hocha la tête, me suivit dans le bus. A l'intérieur, je me calai contre la fenêtre et étendis les jambes sur lui. Il constata en regardant le parc, et les lanternes qu'on entr-apercevaient entre les arbres :

\- C'ey beau, quand même.

Je rigolai en sortant le running-gag basique de nos discussions :

\- Oui, mais qu'est-ce que le beau ?

Il roula des yeux :

\- Arrêyte, on dirait Reiner.

\- Lui et la philo...

Il hocha la tête :

\- Enfin, t'eys pas mauvais non plus...

Le bus démarra. Je le regardai.

\- En philo.

\- Yeah. Mais tu dirais ce que tu penses en classe au lieu de le meyttre juste dans tes inteyrros, ça serait mieux.

Je grognai :

\- T'es dingue. Pas devant la classe.

\- Pourquoi ? I do it, moi.

\- Ouais, mais toi, c'est... toi. Toi, tu pourrais dire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui, ça passerait crème.

\- Aaaand ?

Je remuai, mal à l'aise. Il reprit :

\- Bro. Je sais que t'es pas à l'aise et que t'es stresséy et everything, mais ce que tu penses en vaut la peine.

Je le regardai :

\- Nan. T'as l'air de croire que j'suis un type génial et tout, mais toi tu vois toujours le bien partout. Moi j'suis juste... J'sais pas.

\- Jean. If tu rates une interros ou que tu dis un truc un peu dumb en philo... tout le monde s'en fout.

Je me mordis la lèvre, tournai les yeux. Il me sortit un de ses adorables sourires de con.

\- C'eyst ça, le probleyme. Tu mets trop d'importance sur des choses qui comptent pas. Tout le monde s'en fout.

Il avait raison. Je ne peux pas vous dire le contraire. C'était exactement comme ça que ça se passait dans ma tête. Tout le temps. Des trucs insignifiants prenaient des proportions monstrueuses. Mais. Attendez, comment on en était venu à parler de mon malaise existentiel profond au milieu du C5 bondé ?

Il me sourit :

\- Dis moi si j'ai tord.

Je secouai la tête, un peu vaincu :

\- Nan.

Il hocha la tête, et le bus passa le pont au dessus du Rhône.

* * *

Les autres nous attendaient pile devant l'arrêt du C5. Connie avait vissé un bonnet sur son crâne chauve, parce qu'il était convaincu que le moindre courant d'air sur son cuir (pas) chevelu provoquerait inévitablement une grippe. Il y avait bien sûr le Caribou et Berthold, mais aussi Mikasa, Armin et Eren. Eren. Merveilleux.

Derrière eux, la place de l'Hôtel de Ville était bondée : on ne distinguait même plus les marches de l'opéra, juste à notre gauche. L'opéra, c'est un grand bâtiment que tout le monde trouve superbe, mais qui ne me passionne pas plus que ça : le bas est dans le style des vieux immeubles de Lyon, en pierre, avec des arches et des statues sur la façade, et le haut est une grande coupole de verre moderne. Il y a toujours des breakdancer devant, c'est un spectacle gratuit, j'aime bien aller les voir. Mais là, avec le monde qu'il y avait, les breakdancers devaient avoir déserte.

_Eren et des **gens**._

Marco me sourit, je lui rendit.

Après dix minutes à jouer des coudes dans la foule, nous arrivâmes à un point plutôt éloigné ce qui intéressait les gens : une estrade aux rideaux tirés au milieu de la place, mais assez haut pour la voir plus ou moins bien. Un homme à côté de moi m'informa que ça "commençait toutes les quinze minutes environs". Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander ce qui commençait toutes les quinze minutes que les enceintes qui entouraient la place se mirent à cracher de la musique, ce qui fit sursauter Armin. Les rideaux de l'estrade s'ouvrir, et il geint :

\- Je vois riiiien.

Moi aussi, j'étais obligé de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir quelque chose : je distinguais des formes humaines immobiles sur l'estrade, mais avec la nuit, impossible de dire combien elles étaient ou ce qu'elles faisaient. Une musique au piano démarra, et les lumières sous les chaussons de danse des ballerines s'illuminèrent. Elles étaient placées de telles manières qu'on ne voit que la chorégraphie et les jeux de lumières. Armin se plaignit de nouveau de ne pas voir, et Connie expliqua à Reiner : "C'est le ballet de l'Opéra de Lyon, j'pense.". Celui ci hocha la tête, visiblement captivé. Je tournai de nouveaux les yeux vers la scène, où les lumières jetaient des flashs à intervalles de temps irréguliers. La musique s'accélérait progressivement, et la danse devenait nettement plus impressionnante, avec des pirouettes et des sauts.

_Et dire que moi, quand je me baisse pendant plus de deux minutes j'ai mal au dos._

D'un coup, la musique s'arrêta et les ballerines se laissèrent tomber sur le sol avec force grâce et mouvements de bras. J'entendais les battements de mon cœur.

Et là, _**vlan**_, dans ta face, Eminem.

Les silhouettes qui étaient restées recroquevillées dans l'ombre jusque là se levèrent avec moult saltos.

\- Les breakdancers !, s'exclama Eren

\- Je vois paaaas., pleura Armin.

Je ne fis pas attention à ce qui continuait de se dire à côté de moi. J'avais toujours adoré les breakdancers. Pour moi qui suis un skater, proche de tous ces sports urbains, ils représentaient les boss finaux : comment peut-on avoir une telle puissance dans les bras et s'en servir avec tellement d'agilité ? Ces types ne sont pas humains. L'un d'eux se souleva sur un bras, sautilla une ou deux fois et se releva en tournant sur lui-même.

_Il est fait en latex, c'est pas possible._

\- Aaaah, ben je vois mieux., soupira Armin... perché sur les épaules de Marco.

Je jetais un regard effaré au blond, assis sur un mètre quatre-vingt dix d'épaules. Bah vas-y. Fait toi plaiz'. Monte sur les épaules de MON crush. Je te dirais rien. Le pire, c'est que Marco avait l'air tout content d'aider, pas de problème. Je plissai les yeux, ratant le moment où les ballerines revenaient pour accompagner les breakdancers, et où l'une d'elles se mit à danser avec l'homme-latex. Connie me donna un petit coup de poing dans le bras, et me cria à l'oreille, assez fort pour que j'entende par dessus la musique mais pas assez pour que les autres comprennent :

\- Sois pas jaloux !

Je me mis à mâchouiller nerveusement le cordon de mon sweat, qui dépassait du col de ma parka.

\- J'suis pas jaloux.

Personne n'était dupe, bien sûr.

* * *

J'avais vraiment sous estimé la foule qu'il y avait en centre ville. Le trajet imposé par les immenses flèches vertes projetées contre les bâtiments faisait passer la masse des gens par des rues relativement étroites, où on se marchait dessus pendant bien dix minutes. Ceci dit, le spectacle en valait la peine : à chaque étape du chemin, que ce soit la place des Terreaux, la Rue de la République ou la place Bellecour, il y avait une nouvelle animation : une représentation qui jouait avec la lumière, des projections sur les façades des bâtiments emblématiques de la ville. Les rues étaient pleines de monde et de bruits, illuminées par les lumignons comme en plein jour. Reiner étant de base le meilleur public du monde, je vous laisse imaginer l'état dans lequel il était : en fait, je pense que s'il avait pu courir en rond en hurlant, il l'aurait fait. Il avait d'ailleurs acheté des barbapapas pour tout le monde, et était très fier de se promener avec un de ces gadget lumineux inutiles comme ceux qu'on te vend au cirque. Jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi excité par un attrape-couillon lumineux.

Moi, je regardai Marco, qui avait la gentillesse de rester avec moi et de me faire la conversation. Nous étions parfois derrière le groupe, à quelques mètres des autres, mais je ne m'en rendais pas compte ; je ne voyais, n'entendais que lui. C'était toujours Marco, comme il avait toujours été, mais on aurait dit que l'atmosphère magique de la fête déteignait sur lui. Je nous sentais proche, tout proches, tout naturellement. Juste nous deux, comme on l'avait toujours été ; sur la même longueur d'onde.

Après avoir été excessivement compressé par la foule place Bellecour, le groupe bifurqua vers les berges du Rhône. Nous marchâmes vingt minutes, regardant toutes les bougies aux fenêtres qui se reflétaient dans l'eau. Enfin, Connie proposa qu'on s'arrête à la passerelle, pour admirer la vue.

La « Passerelle », c'était juste une passerelle, comme il y en a des dizaines sur le Rhône. Celle dont je vous parle est en face d'un lycée -Ampère- et a sûrement un nom, mais tout le monde s'en fout. Généralement, quand on en parlait, c'était : "Tu vois la passerelle qui est derrière Ampère ? Mais si, celle que tu... Bref tu sais quoi, on se rejoint devant Ampère, ce sera plus simple.". Elle n'était même pas illuminé : ce n'était jamais que deux piliers jetés dans l'eau et deux-trois personnes qui s'enfuirent rapidement en voyant un groupe de jeune arriver. Berthold s'accouda le premier contre le garde-fou, et Reiner sorti le pack de bière de son sac, rangeant sa merde en plastique au passage. Connie m'en fit passer une. Les autres étaient déjà tous alignés, regardant le Rhône et Lyon illuminé. Mikasa se décala, dégageant la place entre Marco et Eren pour aller se caler à côté d'Armin, je la remplaçai.

\- Alors, demanda Connie, vous aimez la France ?

Les quatre américains braillèrent en cœur :

\- Yeeeeah !

Ils jetèrent un éclat de rire.

Je baissai les yeux sur l'eau du Rhône. Sous l'ombre de la passerelle, je ne voyais rien d'autre qu'un trou noir, une eau à l'air abyssale. Mais un peu plus loin, quand les rives et les lumignons aux fenêtres se reflétaient dans l'eau, on aurait juré que les étoiles étaient tombées dans le fleuve. Je soupirai de bonheur. On sentait les marrons et le vin chaud qu'on vendait rue de la République jusqu'ici. Je levai les yeux vers la colline de la Croix-Rousse, chez moi. Illuminée par les lumignons. Je pris une gorgée de bière. Le métal du garde-fou était froid sous mes doigts.

Marco plaisanta :

\- Nous aussi, on a une little passerelle sympa, chez nous.

Je levai un sourcil :

\- Ah ouais ?

\- The Golden Gate Bridge, ça s'appelle.*

Je ris et secouai la tête :

-T'es con.

Une main se nicha dans la mienne. Marco évita consciencieusement mon regard. Je me sentis rougir d'un coup. Même mes oreilles frigorifiées se mirent à me brûler. Je restai sans rien dire, les yeux vissés sur lui, ne comprenant qu'à moitié. Puis un sourire complètement dingue se mit à me tordre les lèvres, irrépressiblement. Je baissai de nouveau les yeux sur les étoiles, dans l'eau. Les étoiles, les lumignons, je sais pas, je m'en fous. Ses longs doigts étaient gelés dans les miens. Enfin, il se risqua à me jeter un coup d'œil, avec un petit sourire, presque une grimace :

\- Ça te dérange ?

Je croassai :

\- Non.

_Super romantique._

Je serrai sa main.

* * *

Je ne lâchais pas la main de Marco de tout le trajet qui nous ramenait chez moi. Dans le bus, assis au milieu des autres, de nos rires un peu forcés par l'alcool, je gardai précieusement sa main. Il ne tenta pas de la détacher. Les néons grésillants du bus vides me faisaient mal aux yeux. Personne ne dis rien mais je sentais les autres hilares, heureux et vaguement moqueurs. Marco riait aussi fort que tout le monde, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Je ne saurais même pas vous dire comme j'étais heureux de marcher dans les rues étroites de Croix-Rousse, illuminés par les lumignons sur les rebord des fenêtres. L'éclairage était surréaliste : les immeubles déjà ocres de bases prenaient des couleurs et des ombres que je n'avais jamais vu. On passa le reste de la soirée avec des gens que nous ne connaissions pas ; on les avait rencontrés sur la place Bellevue, alors que nous admirions encore une fois la ville, d'un autre point de vue, plus en hauteur. Ils étaient déjà pas mal alcoolisés et un peu stones ; nous aussi. C'était des compagnons parfait pour la soirée place Bellevue.

_Heureusement que Papa et Christine ne sont pas là ce soir. J'ai un peu de mal à compter les verres, là._

Marco était à moitié couché sur moi, bien moins bourré mais plus fatigué. Il buvait peu, rigolait quand même. Passé une heure du matin j'avais un peu l'impression que ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls, malgré Reiner qui faisait une démonstration de foot américain juste devant nous, prenant un pauvre gars qui n'avait rien demandé comme adversaire. Moi ? J'étais mort de rire, à moitié couché dans l'herbe. Je m'éclatais à mettre des pissenlits dans les cheveux de Marco. Au bout d'un moment, j'enfouis ma tête dans son ventre, pour me protéger de Reiner qui lançait de l'eau. Je le senti se contracter.

Vers deux heures, le groupe se sépara, et je repris le chemin de chez moi en trainant Marco qui somnolait derrière moi, par pur automatisme. On ne parlait pas ; on regardait les lumières qui nous écorchaient les yeux, trop vives. Ce qu'elles étaient belles ! Arrivés devant mon immeuble, il me força à m'asseoir sur l'escalier qui était à côté : il voulait encore regarder la rue illuminée et la vue sur le Rhône. J'obéis sans discuter, et posai mon cul sur les marches. Il mit sa tête sur mon épaule, et serra un peu plus fort ma main dans la sienne. Je lui rendis la pression.

Alors ça y était ? C'était nous deux ? On était... ensemble ? Le mot est bizarre. Ensemble dans quoi ?

\- Dans la vie.

Sa voix était toute calme. Je hochai la tête. Ouais. Dans la vie. Je sentis un baiser légers dans mon cou et tournai la tête. Il me sourit. Je pris une grande inspiration. Je ne pensais plus très droit, mais je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il fallait que je fasse maintenant. Même si mon haleine puait la vodka et le joint. Tant que les lumignons étaient allumés. Avant qu'ils ne s'éteignent. Avant que la nuit ne se finisse, avant que les américains ne repartent en Amérique. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait que nous sur les marches. Rien ni personne autour.

\- Dans la vie., je répétai.

Il tira sur le col de ma parka, sourit, attendant à deux centimètres de mes lèvres. Son haleine chaude s'écrasait par vague contre ma peau. Je l'embrassai. Surpris la première fois par nos souffles qui se mélangeaient, d'abord tout doucement, par peur de me réveiller, puis sans m'arrêter. C'était naturel, je n'avais envie de faire rien d'autre. C'était parfait. Il riait sans bruit entre les baisers, les mains serrées autour des miennes, les paupières baissés. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait que nous.

Au bout d'un moment, il releva les yeux vers moi. Je proposai :

\- On monte ?

Il secoua la tête, puis se cala contre moi pour pouvoir encore admirer la vue :

\- Nah. Later.

_I came along one day and you rearranged my life_  
_All I gotta say is I must've done something right_  
_I must've done something right_

* * *

*** Le Golden Gate Bridge est un grand pont rouge qui relie les deux côtés de la baie de San Francisco. C'est un des symboles de la Californie, alors quand Marco parle d'une "petite passerelle sympa", il fait de l'ironie.**

* * *

**VOILA. ÇA C'EST FAIT.**

**Ahah, pour être honnête, j'aurais jamais cru tenir le marathon jusque là. Mais on y est, on y est ! Et j'ai plein de trucs à vous dire.**

**D'abord, je n'étais pas sûre à propos d'inclure ce message ici, mais ça me semble quand même être de ma responsabilité, alors voila : je ne vais pas vous dire "ne reproduisez pas les conneries qu'ils font dans ce chapitre" (oui, oui, je parle de l'alcool et des joints), parce que ce serait assez hypocrite. Du coup, je vais plutôt vous dire : "Reproduisez les conneries qu'ils font dans ce chapitre si vous avez envie de les faire, pas parce que les autres le font alors ça a l'air cool, en ayant toujours un plan de secours et en présence de gens auxquels vous faites confiance". Genre si vous avez Marco Bodt pour veiller sur vous.**

**Ensuite, j'ai écrit ce chapitre avant d'apprendre la nouvelle, mais la Fête des Lumières de cette année a été annulée, au vu des récents évènement. C'est dommage, mais vous pouvez quand même trouver des photos et des vidéos des années précédentes sur internet. J'espère que vous et tous vos proches allez bien.**

**De plus, si comme moi vous vous êtes pris d'affection pour les Golden State Warriors et Curry à force de les associer à cette fic, sachez qu'ils ont récemment (y'a deux-trois jours) battu le record du meilleur démarrage de saison : depuis le début, ils ont gagné 16 matches sans en perdre aucun. Voila, vous pouvez faire genre vous suivez la NBA.**

**Ce week end, je serais à la Japan Touch de Lyon ! N'hésitez pas à me venir me voir, vous savez que j'adore discuter ! Je serais en fem!Aomine Daiki le samedi et en Nyotalia France le dimanche.**

**Et surtout, merci, merci de tous vos commentaires, de votre soutien. Cette fic me prend beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, mais c'est vraiment rien comparé au bonheur de lire les reviews, de voir que vous appréciez. Je ne réponds pas à tout le monde parce que j'ai le cerveau d'un poisson rouge, mais je lis tout, et ça me fait un plaisir immense. Partager son boulot, c'est vraiment une expérience. Donc merci.**

**Allez, rendez vous au prochain chapitre ! o/**

**(Lucie, à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre direct puisque tu n'es pas enregistrée, bien sûr que tu peux, tant que tu crédites ~)**


	8. The Big One

**A tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont subi un Big One, qui y ont survécu ou non.**

* * *

" Mmmmhhfrgghh", je grognai en me réveillant, frottant mon visage contre mon oreiller. J'avais merveilleusement bien dormi, ma chambre était envahie par une bonne odeur de toast grillé venant de la cuisine et on était dimanche matin. Que demander de plus ? Ah si. La fin de cet horrible mal de crâne qui me vrillait les tempes. Peut-être.

En relevant la tête, je remarquai que la parka de Marco était posée sur le dossier de ma chaise de bureau.

D'un coup, la soirée de la veille me revint, et je me mis à baver abondamment contre mon pauvre coussin. C'est vrai, Marco ! Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi : visiblement, il n'était pas dans ma chambre. Je m'assis sur mon lit, pour me rendre compte que je n'avais pas de calbute... Ni quoi que ce soit du genre fringue, d'ailleurs.

Qu'est ce qu'on avait bien pu faire hier soir pour que je sois à poil ce matin ?

Ça me revint aussi, en voyant dans la glace que j'avais des belles traces de suçons sur les épaules.

_Oh._

Je rougis.

Ok, Marco n'était visiblement pas parti, puisque son blouson était encore sur ma chaise, mais il n'était définitivement pas dans cette pièce. J'attrapais un calbute qui traînait (depuis combien de temps, je ne sais pas trop) par terre, un jean et un t-shirt et sorti pour explorer le reste de l'appart'.

Je n'eus pas de mal à le trouver : Marco était dans la cuisine, attablé devant une petite montagne de croissants et de toasts beurrés, avec un grand verre de jus d'orange et un yaourt. Toute la clarté du matin tombait depuis les fenêtres dans ses cheveux, et sur sa mine étonnement souriante –il n'est pas du matin, pourtant. Christine était assise en fasse de lui et visiblement en train de boire son café.

" B'jour", j'annonçais en tapant dans la pile de viennoiseries devant Marco.

\- Hey Jeuhanne !

\- Bonjour, Jean. Bien dormi ?

\- Ouais. Papa dort encore ? Et t'aurais pas une aspirine ?

\- Oui. Placard du couloir, comme d'habitude."

Après avoir attrapé de quoi arrêter le marteau-piqueur dans mon crâne dans le placard en question, je m'avachis sur la chaise à côté de Marco. Je lui jetais un regard noir. Comment il pouvait être aussi frais et reposé quand je me traînais cette gueule de bois ?

" Marco était en train de m'expliquer l'importance de l'hispanophonie en Californie.

\- Hm-hm., j'ironisai, une activité tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale à huit heures du mat'.

Christine rit et Marco la suivit. Elle reprit :

\- Il n'osait pas sortir de ta chambre, le pauvre ! Je lui ai dit de venir déjeuner.

Je regardai l'américain :

\- T'es sérieux, t'étais trop timide pour sortir ?

Il se gratta nerveusement la nuque, avec un petit sourire à moitié désolé :

\- J'avais peur de dérangey ?

\- T'es con.

J'avalais l'aspirine d'une seule traite.

\- Jean ! Dis moi, Marco. Quand est-ce que tu repars, du coup ?

Il tordit la bouche :

\- Le jour après demain.

Je me levais pour me préparer un café. Christine continua :

\- Ton séjour en France t'aura plus ?

\- Oh ! Oui, beaucoup ! J'eyspeyre que je pourrais revenir.

\- Je suis sûre que oui. Tu pourrais loger ici, si tu veux !

Il eut un rire gêné :

\- Je... Je ne veux pas dérangey !

Elle se récria :

\- Mais enfin ! Tu es tellement agréable, jamais !

Je m'accoudai contre le plan de travail, le regardant rougir sous les compliments de ma belle-mère. Le pauvre. Je me demandai brièvement depuis quelle heure elle le torturait comme ça.

\- Hein, Jean ? Il est charmant ?

Je roulai des yeux avec un sourire :

\- Surtout quand il ronfle.

\- I do NOT snore !

\- You do.

Christine rit :

\- En plus il t'aide à améliorer ton anglais !

Elle se leva et annonça, en mettant son bol de café au lave-vaisselle :

\- Bon. Je vois des amies ce matin, je vais y aller.

Je portai mon propre café à mes lèvres :

\- Ok, d'acc. Amuse toi bien.

\- Merci. Ce fut un plaisir, Marco ! Rentre bien, si je ne te vois pas d'ici ton départ.

\- Merci beaucoup, au revoir !

\- Au revoir !

Je la regardai enfiler son blouson et fermer doucement la porte derrière elle. Une fois que j'eus entendu la porte du palier se refermer, je me laissai tomber à côté de Marco, appuyant ma tête contre son épaule. Il ne broncha pas et me frotta affectueusement le crâne.

\- Elle t'a pas trop saoulé ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Not at all. Elle est gentille.

\- Ouais. Elle est cool. Mieux que mon père.

Je regardai mon café. D'un coup, ça me prit :

\- Elle... a vu qu'on a dormi dans le même lit ?

Il se gratta la nuque, attaquant un croissant :

\- Non, j'étais déjà levéy quand elle est venue dans ta chambre. Et j'avais déjà herm... mis un caleçon.

Je souris :

\- Toi aussi, tu t'es réveillé à poil ?

Il me pinça la côte :

\- La faute de qui ?

Je ris et frottai mon visage contre son t-shirt. Le tissus était tout fin, je pouvais sentir sa peau sous la mienne, chaude et parcourue de chaire de poule. Je me reculai pour poser un baiser sur les taches de rousseurs qui constellaient sa nuque. Il se raidit, m'attrapa par les deux épaules et me planta un baiser sur les lèvres. Son haleine sentait le café et le croissant, ses lèvres étaient comme je m'en rappelais. Exactement.

Il sourit, et je fis pareil sans m'en rendre compte, et sans me contrôler. Je regardai ses mèches brunes qui doraient dans la lumière matinale et murmurai :

\- C'était génial, hier soir.

Il hocha la tête, ne répondit rien. J'attrapai un croissant en continuant de câliner son épaule, trop heureux pour me rendre compte que j'étais ridicule. Il finit par demander :

\- On pourra alley faire du basket, cet après-midi ?

\- Ouais. Par contre sur le terrain extérieur. La salle est fermée le dimanche.

Il y eût une petite seconde de silence :

\- Jeuhanne ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Je veux pas rentrey.

Je levai les yeux vers lui :

\- J'ai pas envie qu'tu rentres non plus, Grosse Sandwich...

Je vis sa pomme d'Adam trembler légèrement. Il se mordit la lèvre, puis secoua la tête :

\- Pardon. N'en parlons pas maintenant... Profitons, plutôt.

Je jetai mes bras autour de lui, le serrai très fort contre ma poitrine. Il attrapa le dos de mon t-shirt et me rendit la pression.

\- I think I love you.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue :

\- Moi aussi.

Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou.

* * *

Le dimanche et le lundi furent absolument fantastiques.

Mon côté blasé et cynique était noyé sous les litres d'amour pour Marco dans lesquels mon cerveau surnageait péniblement. Chaque minute qui passait, j'avais l'impression de me transformer un peu plus en guimauve coulante. Je faisais des efforts monstrueux pour tirer la gueule et mépriser mon monde, histoire de rester à peu près fidèle à moi-même, quand ma seule envie était de m'asseoir dans l'herbe et de tresser des couronnes de pâquerettes.

Bientôt arriverait le point où je posterais des messages mièvres sur son mur facebook, en mode "Bebeeey déja 48 h (coeurcoeurarcencielpaillettescoeur)". Je n'avais sérieusement pas envie d'en arriver là, mais force était de reconnaitre que Marco me mettait d'une bonne humeur dégoûtante. Nous avions décidé de ne pas nous manifester au lycée, histoire d'éviter d'éventuels problèmes, mais nous étions de toutes façons proches en tant qu'amis, alors ça ne dérangeait pas vraiment. Reiner était absolument ravi du tour qu'avaient pris les choses, je pense qu'il n'était pas loin d'écrire une fanfiction sur nous.

Le lundi soir, toute la classe plus les américains se réunirent dans un des parcs près du lycée pour une dernière soirée ensemble. Ça ne dura pas après dix-neuf heures, heure maximale imposée par Rivaille comme couvre-feu absolu, mais ce fut une bonne soirée, où on essayait de ne pas penser qu'ils partaient le lendemain. Je rentrais chez moi immédiatement après, pas d'humeur à aller skater. Marco partait bientôt.

J'étais trop perdu dans mes rêveries pour relever les remarques de mon père sur mes sorties de plus en plus fréquentes. Il était de mauvaise humeur, c'était assez habituel. Je passais la majeure partie du repas à retourner mes courgettes dans mon assiette. Cela dût agacer mon père, qui alluma la télé, sûrement pour avoir un fond sonore. Ma seule réaction fut de mettre du fromage râpé sur mes courgettes. Qu'est ce que j'allais faire sans Marco ? Je ne m'imaginais plus du tout le quotidien sans lui, c'était absurde. Je soupirais. Arte se mit à donner des statistiques sur le mariage homosexuel.

Je levai les yeux. Sur l'écran, un beau diagramme indiquait le nombre de pays où l'homosexualité était considérée comme une maladie ou comme un crime.

"Ah non., grogna mon père, Pas les pédés."

Il changea de chaîne plusieurs fois avant de se décider pour l'_Amour est dans le pré_.

Mieux vaut les débiles que les pédés, c'est vrai.

Je baissais les yeux sur mes courgettes. J'avais du mal à m'imaginer ce que me ferait le départ de Marco. Je ne me connaissais pas dans ce genre de situation. Est ce que je supporterais bien l'éloignement ? Je n'en savais rien. Quand est-ce que je pourrais le revoir, aussi ? Il était loin d'être riche, je le savais : Reiner m'avait dit qu'il avait financé une bonne partie de ce voyage scolaire en bossant au noir comme vendeur dans un petit magasin de son quartier, et que ça avait quand même coûté un bras à son père. C'est évident qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir avant un bon moment. C'était donc moi qui devait y aller. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que mes parents acceptent comme seule motivation "voir des potes". Même si lui ou Reiner m'hébergeaient, il restait le billet d'avion, les formalités, et je ne pouvais pas leur demander de me nourrir et me loger sans rien en retour.

Je piquai une courgette du bout de ma fourchette. Elle retomba mollement dans mon assiette. Christine me jeta un regard peiné, comme si elle était spirituellement liée à la courgette. Mon père changea de chaîne pour mettre le journal télévisé. Des catastrophes, des tragédies, un reportage sur une crêperie en Bretagne et Marco partait le lendemain.

_J'crois que j'vais devenir gothique._

Le journal fini, il zappa de nouveau :

«_ San Francisco vit sur une faille._ »

La voix de la télé me fit relever la tête. Sur l'écran, un plan d'hélicoptère montrait le Golden Gate Bridge qui brillait, rouge vermillon, tranchant sur l'eau bleue :

\- Tiens !, gazouilla Christine, San Francisco, chez tes amis !

« _En effet, la faille de San Andreas court dans l'océan Pacifique, au large des côtes Californiennes. Si elle venait à entrer en activité, un séisme de magnitude 8,5 toucherait légèrement Los Angeles, mais surtout San Francisco, de plein fouet._ »

\- On s'en fout., grogna mon père alors qu'un schéma de la faille apparaissait à la télé.

\- Non, attends, c'est intéressant !

« _La Terre a déjà tremblé à San Francisco, notamment en 1906. Ce séisme historique détruisit plus de 80% de la ville et fit près de dix milles morts. Aujourd'hui, au vue de la croissance démographique exponentielle de la région, un tel événement aurait des conséquences désastreuses. Les habitants de San Francisco en sont très conscients, mais préfèrent vivre avec le risque. Ils ont surnommé cet hypothétique désastre « The Big One », et vivent dans l'attente d'une catastrophe. C'est là tout le charme de cette ville qui se sait éphémère et qui..._ »

« _… Aujourd'hui, nous allons demander à Stéphanie, cliente Carrefour..._ »

\- Papa !, je m'exclamais, Ça m'intéressait !

\- Pas moi.

Il fixait l'écran et la pub débile pour Carrefour, ne me regardait même pas.

J'eus une seconde envie de me battre pour avoir mon documentaire sur la faille de San Andreas, mais ça n'en valait pas la peine. Au pire, on avait déjà étudié le sujet en anglais. C'était simplement que voir San Francisco, la ville de Marco, baigner dans le soleil, ça me rassurait d'une certaine manière.

Stéphanie nous disait sa joie de consommer des produits de sa région.

Mon assiette de courgettes était toujours aussi pleine et, en désespoir de cause, mon père remis le reportage Arte sur "les pédés". La voix de la journaliste annonça un docteur en sociologie de l'université de dieu-sait-où, qui se mit à expliquer que l'antiquité occidentale ne faisait pas de distinction entre les sexualités et qu'il était donc absurde de parler "d'homosexualité" pour les grecs antiques. Je soupirai de nouveau et regardai le rictus moqueur de mon père.

Tout le monde continua à manger en silence, alors que le docteur parlait. Je m'en foutais royalement, jusqu'à ce que la journaliste ne fasse le lien avec l'actualité. Le passage récent du mariage pour tous aux États-Unis, les réactions que ça avait provoqué... toutes ces joyeusetés. Mon père commença à marmonner dans sa barbe que tous ces pédés ne devraient pas être autorisés à se marier.

Ça faisait toujours un peu mal. J'avais beau connaître mon père, savoir qu'il avait toujours pensé ça faisait mal. Je repensai vaguement à cette image que j'avais vu un jour sur facebook, qui disait "Be careful who you hate, it can be someone you love". J'avais trouvé ça vraiment intelligent sur le coup. Particulièrement pour quelque chose trouvé sur facebook. Maintenant, je mesurais toute la profondeur. Quoi qu'on en dise, ça faisait toujours mal de se sentir détesté. Surtout quand, pendant toute son enfance, on t'a répété que tes parents veulent ton bien et ton épanouissement. C'est un demi-mensonge. C'est sous conditions.

Vous vous rendez compte ?

De l'amour sous conditions.

On dirait une offre Carrefour.

Big up Stéphanie.

Mon père continuait :

"Encore, qu'ils se marient, si c'est ce que le gouvernement est prêt à s'abaisser jusque là pour avoir des voix...! Mais qu'ils adoptent, là, nan, je suis pas d'accord. Leurs pauvres gosses vont devenir pédés aussi !"

Je roulai intérieurement des yeux. Mais bien sûr.

\- J'ai été élevé par des hétéros et je le suis pas., je pensai en piquant une énième courgette du bout de ma fourchette.

Arriverai-je à finir mes courgettes trop cuites ? Le suspens tenait tout le monde dans mon cerveau en haleine.

J'entendis un "SPLORCH" retentissant. Je levai les yeux : c'était Christine, complètement effarée, qui venait de lâcher son écumoir dans la casserole. Pourquoi tirait-elle cette tête là ? Et pourquoi mon père me regardait-il avec ces grands yeux horrifiés ? On aurait juré que je venais de dépecer Pikachu le chinchilla sous leurs yeux.

D'un coup, avec une horreur sans nom, je réalisai :

\- Je l'ai... je l'ai pas pensé.

Trop habitué à ce que pensées et paroles ne fassent pas vraiment de différence, ça m'arrivait maintenant régulièrement de penser à voix haute. Au vu du silence d'enterrements qui régnait sur la salle à manger, je venais sûrement de le faire.

Je sentis mes jambes mollir dangereusement.

Le coming-out était loin d'être prévu pour ce soir. Ni même pour cette semaine, ou ce mois, ou cette année, ou cette décennie ou même cette vie.

Qu'est ce que je venais de faire ? Mon père pris une jolie couleur verte. Puis il devient tout blanc, toujours dans un silence de mort, avant de devenir, d'un coup, intégralement violet.

_Caméléon !_

Je me sentis cramer intérieurement, ma main se serra compulsivement sur ma fourchette. Il demanda :

\- T'as bien dit ce que je viens d'entendre ?

Je regardai mes mains. Elles tremblaient, et serraient toujours compulsivement la fourchette. Je croassai :

\- Oui.

J'aurais pu nier. Je ne saurais pas trop vous dire pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fais. Un élan de courage débile ? Ça se peut. La certitude que de toutes façons, il avait entendu ? Ouais.

\- Tu... n'es pas hétéro ..?

\- Non.

\- Depuis longtemps ?

\- Je sais pas.

\- Mon fils est pédé ?

\- Peut-être.

Les yeux de Christine allaient anxieusement de l'un à l'autre, comme si elle suivait un match de tennis particulièrement angoissant.

\- Écoutez, je pense que...

Je la regardai essayer gentiment de sauver ma peau. Mon père frappa du poing contre la table et je sursautai en lâchant finalement ma fourchette. Elle fit un bruit désagréable en heurtant le bord de l'assiette. J'eus envie de me boucher les oreilles.

La seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut :

_The Big One._

\- Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi, Jean ? Après toutes ces années passées à t'élever, à t'apprendre la vie ? Je t'ai payé ton éducation et tes jouets pour que tu me remercies comme ça ?

Sa voix était toujours trop calme. Je savais que la claque pouvait partir n'importe quand. Je rassemblai quand même mon courage :

\- Ça a rien à voir.

Il se leva d'un coup, sa chaise crissa contre le parquet. Je sursautai.

-Tu n'es plus mon fils, Jean... Plus jamais.

Je hochai la tête. On s'était tellement éloignés ces dernières années que, honnêtement, ça ne changeait pas grand chose.

Je sentis à peine la claque sur ma joue. En fait, j'entendis bien mieux le petit cri de Christine qui regardait, paralysée. Je m'en étais déjà pris, des claques, celle-là ne me touchait pas plus que n'importe quelle autre. Si tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était me mettre une claque, il n'irait pas loin.

Mais bien sûr, il n'allait pas se limiter à me frapper. La claque avait sonné bizarrement, dans un silence de mort, avec comme seul écho le couinement de ma belle-mère.

Puis il se mit à hurler. Bien sûr. Tout un tas d'insultes et d'horreurs ; comme quoi j'aurais jamais dû naître ; comme quoi je lui faisait honte ; comme quoi il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce qu'allait penser la famille. Je n'étais pas autant blindé contre ça : je me mis à pleurer. J'apercevais mon visage déformé dans la vitre en face de moi. Je ne savais même pas trop si je pleurais de douleur ou de colère. J'étais choqué, surtout, tout tremblant. Tout vibrait autour de moi, les tableaux voulaient se décrocher des murs et la télé se rapprochait dangereusement du bord du meuble. Que je le veuille ou non, j'étais sensible à tant de haine contre moi. De vraie haine, pas de colère ou de dégoût. C'était de la haine. Ce qu'il disait n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Il aurait bien pu réciter du Rimbaud que ça aurait fait la même chose : tout était dans le _ton_. La manière dont il crachait ses mots, dont il allait les chercher au fond de sa gorge pour les hurler tout en serrant les dents, ça voulait dire plus que ses « crève ! » et ses « erreurs de la nature ! ».

On peut dire à quelqu'un qu'il peut crever en rigolant, comme une blague entre potes. Par contre, on ne peut pas lui cracher les mots à la figure comme ça sans vraiment, vraiment le haïr.

Je ne reconnaissais pas le père que j'avais eu gamin, le papa qui m'avait appris à faire du vélo, qui m'avait acheté un skate pour mes treize ans, qui s'était battu pour avoir ma garde pendant le divorce. Ça faisait quelques temps qu'on était étrangers, maintenant.

Puis vinrent les trucs dégueulasses et déplacés ; comme quoi il n'accepterait pas que son fils se fasse prendre par derrière par d'autres mecs, comme quoi il préférerait encore que j'aille aux putes plutôt qu'il me trouve en train de sucer un mec. Il me demanda si j'aimais ça, sucer des bites. Si je préférais les grosses bites. Les veines de son cou ressortaient bizarrement. J'avais l'impression que ça voulait exploser.

C'était humiliant ; c'était personnel, mais, plus que tout, ça réduisait mon amour pour Marco à du cul. Des notions comme l'amour et l'Humain ne lui traversait même pas l'esprit. L'homosexualité se résumait à deux mecs qui s'enculent. Pas deux mecs qui s'aiment, se respectent, s'admirent, se soutiennent.

Nan.

L'Amour c'est réservé aux hétéros.

Nous, on peut juste s'amuser avec nos bites. Comme des animaux.

Christine restait plantée là, les yeux exorbitée, comme une conne. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'elle en pensait. Je ne voyais pas bien son visage, je pleurais. Je ne saurais pas vous dire si elle était plus choquée par mon coming-out ou par le comportement de mon père. Étrangement, le fait qu'il me noie d'insultes sous ses yeux terrifiés mais muets me blessa plus qu'autre chose. J'aurais aimé, secrètement espéré qu'elle me ferait quelque chose pour qu'il ne m'engloutisse pas complètement sous les ordures. Mais elle ne bougeait pas. J'étais pris dans le tremblement de terre, et elle regardait de loin, derrière un écran de télé.

L'idée concrète qu'elle ne bougerait pas pour moi était douloureuse. J'eus un peu plus de mal à respirer. J'aurais espéré. Mes poumons me brûlaient. On y était : ma famille tombait de tous les côtés, je n'aurais sûrement plus jamais de place ici. Et la personne qui aurait dû me protéger, au moins un peu, me trahissait.

Je ne pensais pas droit, tout le monde dans ma tête hurlait et se débattait : certains voulaient rester forts, d'autres voulaient fuir, d'autres encore voulaient se repentir d'être la honte de la famille. Mais d'un coup, l'idée me pris : ils m'avaient laissé tombé, ignoré, maintenant ils me traînaient dans la boue. Lui en m'insultant, elle en regardant avec ses putains d'yeux de merlans frits. Je ne leur devait rien. Pas même le respect. Alors je me mis à hurler. Encore plus fort que lui. Plus fort que tout l'immeuble.

Moi aussi, je pouvais provoquer des tremblements de terre : s'il fallait juste s'égosiller et balancer des saloperies, c'était faisable. Et si les voisins apprenaient que je suis un sale petit pédé ? Tant mieux, ils en riraient entre eux ! Moi, je ne leur devait rien. Je ne leur devais pas ma sexualité, je ne leur devais pas mes préférences et surtout, je ne leur devais pas mes sentiments. Ils n'appartenaient qu'à moi. Ils ne regardaient que moi.

Mon père recula un peu. Je n'avais jamais été le genre à répondre plus que des grognements quand on m'engueulait. Mais là, il attaquait mon amour pour Marco, mon admiration, mon amitié pour lui. Ce n'était pas anodin. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser vomir sur nous deux. Il n'avait pas à juger un amour qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Moi aussi, je pouvais hurler et cracher des insultes. J'en connaissais pas mal. Je pouvais dire des choses blessantes ; comme quoi je ne l'avais jamais, jamais aimé, comme quoi je me foutais bien de son avis. Tout n'était pas faux.

Je crois que ça n'a duré que cinq minutes, difficilement plus. Mais quand je claquai la porte de ma chambre, j'avais la gorge douloureuse d'avoir tant crié et les yeux secs d'avoir tant pleuré. Je jetais ma chaise de bureau par terre, sorti trois pulls au hasard de mon armoire, essayai de les déchirer sans succès. Je mordis dedans le plus fort possible, essayant d'évacuer ma tension nerveuse et ma colère, de détruire quelque chose, mais ça ne fit qu'empirer ma crise de sanglots. J'étais ridicule. Je hoquetai. Il avait insulté Marco. Je me roulai en boule sur le sol, me mis à m'étouffer dans mes larmes.

Je ne perçu la vibration qu'une trentaine de secondes après. C'était mon portable. Je n'avais pas envie de le regarder, mais tendis quand même la main, et le déverrouillai en tremblant. Skype m'indiqua que j'avais trois appels manqués de Marco. Et des messages.

**Jean?**

**pls answer**

**pls**

**its gona b fine pls pick up ur fuckin phone**

**cmon**

**Jean?!**

**ok je descend par le toit du self rejoins moi dans l'impasse Baudelaire**

**j'attendrais, ok?**

**je prend le portable de Connie si tu veux me joindre**

Je regardai l'écran, stupéfié. Tous les messages dataient d'il y avait moins d'une minute. Mon premier réflexe ne fut pas de relever que mon copain était un putain de télépathe confirmé, mais juste :

_L'impasse Baudelaire._

Je me précipitai à la fenêtre. J'habitais au dernier étage. Pas question de sauter. Ni d'utiliser les rebords de fenêtres comme prises, trop éloignées. L'adrénaline couru dans mes veines. J'irais à l'impasse Baudelaire. J'étais trop énervé pour que la gravité et les lois physiques m'atteignent. Sans même mettre des chaussures, juste pieds nus, je me mis debout sur le rebord de ma fenêtre et attrapai la gouttière sur le bord du toit. Elle grinça. Je me hissai à la force des bras. Dans mon état normal, je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça. Mais je n'étais pas dans mon état normal : j'étais debout sur le toit, seul au dessus de Lyon, hagard et pieds nus. Je couru jusqu'à l'autre côté du toit, et sautai dans l'arbre de la cours de derrière. Je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de faire. J'aurais totalement pu glisser, la gouttière aurait pu rompre sous mon poids. Je regardai le sol, le cœur battant. J'avais manqué de peu de rejoindre les statistiques sur les suicides des jeunes homosexuels. Je m'égratignai en attrapant la branche, me laissai tomber sur le sol et parti en trombe vers le lycée.

Il n'y avait personne dans la rue. Tant mieux. Ou tant pis.

J'aperçus le sweat des Golden State Warriors d'abord, avant de voir son air paniqué. Il roulait de grands yeux terrifiés, et tordait nerveusement ses mains. Je traversai la rue en courant, sans regarder, pour me jeter dans ses bras. Il me reçu contre lui avec une exclamation paniquée :

« Jeuhanne !

\- Marco !

Ma voix était beaucoup plus désespérée que je ne l'aurais voulu. C'était plus un couinement qu'autre chose. Heureusement, Marco, comme à son habitude, sût quoi faire. Il s'assit sur le rebord du trottoir et me prit dans ses bras. Je me laissai aller contre lui avec un sanglot. Il tenta de m'engueuler :

\- DO NOT fais ça encore ! Tu aurais pu te tuey !

Mais il ne tint pas deux secondes avant de se blottir contre moi :

-I'm sorry. Il a tord, tu sais ? All wrong. I...

Je l'interrompis :

\- Tu peux lire dans les pensées.

Il se crispa. Il y eût une seconde de silence, puis :

\- Je peux les entendre. Pas toutes. Pas distinctement. Pas tout le temps.

Il était en train de m'avouer qu'il avait des putains de pouvoirs magiques, mais la seule question qui me vint à l'esprit fut :

\- T'as tout suivi ?

\- Oui. Tu penses fort. Tu as toujours pensé fort.

\- Et mon père ?

\- Oui. Il pense fort aussi.

Silence.

\- Je préfeyre t'entendre pensey toi. Je suis désoley, Jean.

Je pris une grande inspiration, mais ça ne me calma pas. Mes mains tremblaient. Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine. J'avais l'impression que le monde vacillait.

\- Désolé que... t'ai entendu ça.

\- J'entends souvent des choses que je preyfeyrerais pas entendre.

\- Comme pendant le bac blanc ? Le premier jour qu'on s'est vu ?

Il rit. Ça me fit du bien.

\- Non, ça c'était drôle.

Je souris un peu, et me mis à respirer plus ou moins normalement.

\- T'as dû tellement me prendre pour un psychopathe.

\- Je savais... I knew already you were a nice person. A brave person.

\- Tu dis ça à un mec qui vient de s'enfuir de chez lui parce que son pôpa s'est mis à gueuler.

\- Jeuhanne. N'importe qui serait sorti.

Je tordis la bouche. Je n'étais ni gentil, ni courageux. Marco soupira, continua de me serrer contre lui. Pendant un moment, on ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire, on se demandait tous les deux ce qu'on allait faire. Dès demain, il ne serait plus là. Je serais seul face à mon père. Je ne pourrais plus courir me réfugier dans ses bras. Il sera de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Mais mon père ne changera pas. Christine ne prendra pas plus ma défense. Je serais seul. On se demandait pourquoi le monde tournait comme ça, aussi. Pourquoi on avait eût à peine un mois pour se connaître et s'aimer. Pourquoi des gens qui, au fond, n'avaient pas grand chose à voir avec notre sexualité détestaient autant le fait qu'on s'aime. Et en quoi on était différents des autres couples d'ados ? On ne demandait rien à personne, pourtant. C'était le monde qui venait nous emmerder.

\- Tu voudrais qu'on arrêyte ?

Je relevai les yeux :

\- Qu'on arrête quoi ?

\- Nous...?

Je m'arrêtai de respirer deux secondes, le regardai avec des grands yeux horrifiés :

_Comment tu peux dire ça ?!_

Il se gratta la nuque, l'air moyennement convaincu lui-même.

\- Peut-être si on essaye de s'oubliey... ton père pensera que tu es "redevenu" héytéyro, et on souffrira moins de la distance... ?

Je baissai la tête :

\- Ça te dérange pas, de dire ça ?

Il pouvait parler de me larguer sans problème, alors que je n'osais même pas imaginer ne pas le trouver au lycée le matin. Il shoota dans un caillou. Ca me surprit. Il passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux :

\- You see... You... Ca sert à rien, la télépathie. Je peux entendre tes penséeys, mais pas toi les miennes. Je peux te connaître parfaitement... Mais l'inverse sera... never. Tu pourras pas. Ça me fait me sentir seul.

Je clignai des yeux. Jamais j'aurais imaginé ça comme ça...

\- Bien sûr que ça me fait mal de parley de se séparey ! Si tu pouvais lire mes penséeys, tu le saurais. Je devrais même pas préciser ! Mais... Mais si c'est le seul moyen que ça aille mieux pour toi...

J'enfouis de nouveau ma tête dans son pull :

\- Non, ça ira pas.

_Tu le sens pas, toi ? Que ça ira pas si on est pas ensemble._

Il me serra contre lui. Si. Il sentait. Sa pression sur mes bras, son souffle court, sa voix qui chancelait. Je ne pouvais pas lire ses pensées. Je ne pourrais jamais. Mais la manière dont mon ventre se tordait, mes frissons, ses doigts qui allaient si bien dans les miens : maintenant qu'on s'était trouvé, il fallait qu'on reste ensemble. Quoi qu'il se passe. Et si je le laissai... Si je le laissai, rien de bon ne pourrait en ressortir.

Je m'obstine depuis le début à mettre des mots sur les choses, à traduire mon histoire depuis mon cerveau sur mon clavier. Mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer une phrase qui formule parfaitement cette certitude : si on était pas ensemble, rien de bon n'en sortirait.

Et la manière dont il me serrait... oh, la manière dont il me serrait, elle parlait toute seule.

Le monde entier pouvait l'entendre. Et on résisterait même au Big One.

San Francisco tremblerait, la terre s'ouvrirait, le monde s'écroulerait.

On résisterait au Big One.

Le câlin fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge provenant du muret juste au dessus de nous. Je levai la tête. Connie sauta au sol, vite suivi pas Reiner et Berthold.

\- JOHN OH MY GOD, TES CHAUSSURES ?!

Je roulai des yeux.

\- Reiner, y'a des gens qui dorment !

Connie s'approcha :

\- Marco nous a... dit. Ça va ?

Je tordis la bouche, et secouai la tête de droite à gauche. A ma grande surprise, Berthold fut le premier à m'attraper par les épaules pour me serrer contre lui. Je ne réagis d'abord pas, mais lui rendis la pression au bout de quelques secondes. Connie suivi, puis Marco qui se mit dans mon dos, m'attrapa par les épaules et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Évidemment, Reiner ne voulu pas être en reste et nous plaqua tous d'un bloc contre le muret. J'éclatai de rire.

Il était presque minuit, il y avait cinq mecs dans la rue en train de se faire un câlin collectif, dont un pied nu. C'était ça qu'était devenu ma vie. Je crois que c'est à ce moment précis que je me suis dis que j'en voudrais pas d'autre.

Au bout d'une minute, le câlin devint très gênant, et tout le monde se sépara. Connie éternua à deux centimètres de mon visage au passage. Un vrai bonheur.

Marco passa sa main sur mon visage :

\- Tu peux pas retourney chez toi ce soir.

Je secouai de nouveau la tête :

\- Ouais, nan. Mais je peux pas non plus aller à l'internat, ça ferait du bordel.

Connie fronça les sourcils :

\- Je t'enverrais bien chez moi, ça ne dérangerait pas maman, mais je suis pas sûr que y'ai encore des bus à cette heure ci.

Je me mordis la lèvre, un peu anxieux, mais Marco sortait déjà son portable. Je vis la lumière bleue caractéristique de Skype se refléter contre son pull des Golden State Warriors. "Allô ? Armin... Yes. Désolé de te dérangey... Est-ce que tu pourrais venir au lycée...? ... Oui... Oui, qu'ils viennent aussi... Okay.".

Il raccrocha. C'est vrai, je n'avais pas pensé à Armin. Il habitait plus bas, vers le centre ville, mais c'était largement faisable. Je n'avais pas pensé à lui. Je remerciai mentalement Marco et Reiner parti chercher des bières "pour s'occuper". Il était pas loin d'une heure moins le quart quand Armin, accompagné d'Eren et de Mikasa -évidemment- nous trouva, assis en rang d'oignon, nos canettes à la main, en train de rigoler parce que Berthold s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Reiner. Évidemment, la première chose qu'Armin remarqua fut mes pieds et leur absence de chaussures.

\- Jean ?!

Je levai les yeux vers lui et soupirai :

\- Mon père m'a foutu à la porte de chez moi.

Eren croisa les bras, les sourcils froncés :

\- Hein ?

\- Ouais. Enfin, je me suis cassé, plutôt. Mais bon, ça revient au même, au final.

Armin ouvrit de grandes yeux, visiblement paniqué :

\- HEIN ?! Comment ça !? Mais y'a longtemps ? Pourquoi ? Oh mon dieu...

\- Il a découvert que... j'étais pas hétéro. Tu vois, quoi...

Non, vu la tête qu'il tirait, il ne voyait pas. Mikasa roula des yeux :

\- Mais si, Armin, tu sais. Jean et Marco. On en a déjà parlé.

Il écarquilla les yeux, rougit en réalisant :

\- Alors, c'est... c'est vrai, au final ? Officiel ?

Je fus immensément heureux de voir Marco hocher la tête. Armin regarda Eren, un peu ébahi :

\- Je te dois cinq euros...

Je sursautai :

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

Eren eût un de ses insupportables sourires carnassiers :

\- Armin était le seul mec encore assez naïf pour croire à ton hétérosexualité.

Celui-ci se remit à rougir (je pense sérieusement qu'il a un problème au niveau du système sanguin).

\- Non, en fait, pas pour ton hétérosexualité... enfin, je pensais que ça se ferait pas aussi vite.

_Bon, l'idée, c'est que plus personne sur Terre pense que je suis hétéro...?_

\- Faut croire., sourit Marco.

Armin, en voyant que je ne réagissais pas directement, se mit à ajouter la main :

\- Mais je suis très content pour vous deux, hein ! Et Mikasa et Eren aussi, hein ?

Mikasa hocha vaguement la tête. Elle n'en avait rien à foutre. Eren roula des yeux :

\- Moi je plains Marco, surtout.

Ben tiens, c'était couru d'avance, cette remarque.

\- M'enfin., il s'empressa d'ajouter, Que je plaigne Marco ou une fille... De toutes façons...

Je souris, touché. C'était un soutien camouflé, maladroit et venant d'un con, mais un soutien quand même. Je ne m'y serais pas attendu de la part d'Eren. Marco hocha la tête et reprit, en s'appuyant contre moi :

\- Armin, tu voudrais pas héberger Jean ? Du coup, il peut pas rentrer chez lui...

Armin tordit la bouche :

\- Je... Je veux bien, mais il devra dormir dans le canapé... et je pense pas avoir de fringues ou de chaussures à ta taille... Je suis beaucoup plus petit... Mais je veux bien !

Je soupirai. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'à même pas dix-huit ans, j'en serais déjà à demander à ce qu'on m'héberge. C'est quand même merveilleux. Je levai les yeux vers Armin :

\- Ça serait déjà super cool de ta part.

Eren secoua la tête :

\- Attendez, j'ai une meilleure idée. Chez moi...

Chez lui. Je le regardai. C'est vrai, Eren est le fils d'un chirurgien et d'une avocate. C'est une des familles de la bourgeoisie lyonnaise, qui habitent des énormes maisons de villes quelque part derrière le Rhône. J'étais allé chez lui qu'une fois, en troisième, pour la fête de la fin du brevet. Tout ce que j'avais gardé comme impression de la maison, c'était son immensité.

\- Venez chez moi. Tout le monde. On trouvera bien des matelas et de l'alcool pour tous.

Berthold, réveillé, leva les yeux vers les fenêtres de l'internat.

\- Mais... Les profs...

\- C'est le dernier soir ! Puis vous partez d'ici à treize heures, ça nous laisse largement le temps de revenir. Vos valises sont prêtes ?

\- Ouais...

\- Alors !

Je me tournai vers Marco, les yeux suppliants. Je sais, il n'aimait pas désobéir aussi ouvertement au règlement. Je sais. Mais c'était notre dernière nuit ensemble, et... Et il était déjà debout, à ma grande surprise.

\- Je suis dedans.

Connie cligna des yeux :

\- Dedans quoi...? Ah ! Tu veux dire que tu viens ?

\- Yeah.

Je clignai des yeux :

\- Mais... Et les profs...? Le couvre feu ...? Ils trouveront vos chambres vides demain matin, et...

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- Je m'en tape les couilles.

\- OH MON DIEU IL A JURE.

\- ET EN PLUS C'ETAIT PAS FRANCAIS.

Il roula des yeux.

\- C'est trèy gentil, Eren. Si tu veux bien, je pense que tout le monde sera okay.

Connie hocha la tête, visiblement ravi de dormir autre part qu'à l'internat, et pas farouche à l'idée de flanquer une crise cardiaque aux surveillants. Berthold suivit Reiner qui battait des mains, tout contents, et Marco était déjà à moitié parti. Mon cœur battait tellement fort, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

* * *

Vers minuit, la maison d'Eren nous vit donc arriver. Je n'étais plus pieds nus, j'étais en chaussettes -celles de Marco, qui voulait aussi absolument me filer ses pompes. Ce n'était toujours pas le confort total, mais ça faisait quand même moins mal sur le ciment.

Bon, j'avais toujours l'air con, mais je m'en foutais. Le regard des gens dans les bus ne m'avait pas plus dérangé que ça. Je n'avais pas envie de m'en soucier à ce moment. Ils pensaient bien ce qu'ils voulaient. Accoudé contre le siège où était assis Reiner, je regardai Marco : je n'aurais jamais cru être assez décomplexé par rapport au regard des autres pour pouvoir me trimbaler en chaussettes grises moches. Et je n'aurais jamais cru que Marco fasse un pied de nez aussi énorme à l'autorité sans problème. Suivant le cours de mes réflexion, il releva la tête et me sourit.

Ça aussi, c'était bizarre. Au début de l'année, c'était à peine s'il j'arrivai à dire le quart de ce que je pensais. Et ce soir, Marco, dont j'étais dingue amoureux, dont je craignais plus que n'importe quoi le jugement négatif... bien, il pouvait lire ce qu'il voulait dans mes pensées. Je n'avais aucune gêne. Aucune retenu.

Il vint s'affaler contre mon dos, ses mains autour de mes épaules, en grommelant : "ggnh cute.".

Au final, même si Eren avait en effet trouvé de l'alcool pour tout le monde, personne ne bu. Je pense que tout le monde avait envie de se rappeler clairement et distinctement cette soirée demain matin et toute sa vie. D'ailleurs, je ne vois même pas l'intérêt de picoler quand on avait une partie de scrabble opposant Armin à Reiner.

Reiner et son obsession à vouloir caser "CASSOULET" ou "CARTILAGINEUX".

On ne pouvait pas dire que je suivais la partie avec beaucoup d'assiduité, trop occupé à profiter d'être assis à côté, tout prêt de Marco, mais je sais qu'Armin eût la gentillesse de laisser gagner le Caribou.

Je fus le dernier éveillé, avec Marco. Les autres ronflaient dans diverses positions -plus ou moins inventives- d'un côté ou l'autre de la maison, mais nous étions encore debout, luttant contre le sommeil en parlant de nos vies, voulant absolument repousser le moment de s'endormir.

De s'endormir et de se réveiller sur ce qui nous semblait le matin de la fin du monde.

* * *

**OMG. **

**CE CHAPITRE M'A PRIS TELLEMENT DE TEMPS.**

**Je m'excuse sincèrement, j'ai encore battu mes propres records de délais d'update. Pour ma défense, non seulement ce chapitre a été un _enfer_ à écrire, mais en plus en ce moment, c'est la période de l'orientation, choisir ses études supérieures, son métier, son avenir. Tout ça. Autant vous dire que je suis dans un état de stress absolument affreux H24. LAISSEZ MOI RETOURNER EN MATERNELLE JE SUIS PAS PRÊTE POUR CE BORDEL.**

**(Pardon, je raconte de plus en plus ma vie dans ces notes de fin de chapitre ._.)**

**Bref, normalement le prochain chapitre sera (normalement) moins long à venir. Pour ceux qui se demandent, les lyrics que j'ai utilisés dans le chapitre précédent viennent de la chanson _Something Right_ du groupe Relient K.**

**(Merci Jess pour la correction, désolée de t'embêter avec ça. T'es la meilleure.)**

**Voila o/ **

**A la prochaine, donc, et merci toujours pour le soutien !**


	9. Lonely Hearts Club

L'Aéroport Saint-Exupery est une suite de long halls blancs, qui ressembleraient à des couloirs d'hôpitaux sans les baies vitrées et les panneaux de départs et d'arrivées qui pendent du plafond. Il a été appelé comme ça en l'honneur de l'auteur du _Petit Prince_, qui est né à Lyon.

J'ai encore l'image de Marco, debout sous le panneau des départs, son immense valise grise à la main. Il portait son sempiternel blouson à motif camouflages, avait des cernes affreux sous les yeux, les cheveux en batailles et serrait son ticket retour entre ses doigts. Il n'avait que son t-shirt, un tout blanc, sous son blouson. Le sweat des Golden States Warriors était roulé en boule au fond de mon sac. Il évitait mon regard, consciencieusement. Je devais avoir l'air désespéré -parce que je l'étais. J'avais passé tous le trajet dans la navette de l'aéroport à moitié couché sur lui, les mains dans les siennes, le nez dans son cou. Jusqu'à ce matin, je ne m'imaginais pas trop qu'il partirait. Je veux dire... C'était loin.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était proche. Oh, si proche.

Ils iraient d'abord à Londres, puis prendraient une correspondance pour San Francisco. Je haïssais démesurément les lettres capitales qui s'étalaient sur le panneaux des départs : LONDON HEATHROW. Jusqu'à la fin, je continuais d'espérer qu'un "ANNULÉ" apparaisse à coté... Ça n'arriva pas. Bien sûr.

Jusqu'à un certain moment, tout le monde était dans le déni. La classe, français et américains, occupait quatre rangés de sièges dans le hall de l'aéroport, et parlait le plus fort possible de tout, sauf du départ. Tout le monde évitait consciencieusement du regard les valises, jetées les unes sur les autres dans un coin et la grande horloge au dessus d'un panneau de pub pour le Maroc. La discussion tournait autour de Deadpool quand elle fut interrompue par les profs qui annonçaient qu'il fallait faire enregistrer les valises. Ça jeta une chape de plomb sur le groupe. Je regardais avec désespoir les grandes boites de plastiques disparaître dans le petit tunnel qui les acheminerait jusqu'à l'avion. Je vis passer celle de Sasha, et avec elle une quantité astronomique de pâtisseries de la mère de Connie. La petite valise rouge de Berthold (il était celui qui avait réussi à apporter le moins de vêtements), celle de Reiner, qui se rapprochait plus du coffre de toit que de la valise. Mes coudes appuyés sur mes genoux, je vis le tunnel aspirer la valise grise de Marco. Voila. Ses affaires étaient parties.

Quelques bout-en-train essayaient encore de maintenir la conversation à flots, mais maintenant, la grande partie du groupe sentait son cœur se serrer. On s'était super attachés les uns aux autres, mine de rien. Leur accents pourris nous manquerait... Les couloirs et l'internat seraient vides sans eux.

"Je vais aux chiottes., annonça Connie.

\- Moi aussi., je me levai pour le suivre. Marco, Reiner et Berthold nous emboîtèrent le pas.

Nous voila donc, tous les cinq dans les chiottes, sous les néons crus, essayant de ne pas être celui qui chialera le premier.

Reiner fut le grand perdant. Avec un sanglot, il m'attrapa d'un bras, Connie de l'autre, et nous serra contre lui.

"I'M GONNA MISS YOU GUYS SO MUCH.

Connie lui tapota le bras :

\- You too...

Je ne répondis pas. Ma voix allait craquer. Mes yeux se remplissaient déjà de larmes.

\- No, Jean, please don't...

La voix de Marco était toute cassée. Il allait fondre en larmes aussi. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était trop tard. Je rendis son étreinte à Reiner en sanglotant. Marco se mit à pleurer aussi, rapidement suivi de Connie. Seul Berthold garda un semblant de dignité, même s'il essuyait ses yeux toutes les demies-secondes aussi.

J'avais l'impression de sentir déjà un gros trou dans ma poitrine. J'essayai de me raisonner, mais un espèce de manque se faisait déjà sentir, et les serrer contre moi me semblait la seule chose à faire. Qui allait courir en calbute dans les couloirs de l'internat en braillant du Katy Perry si Reiner n'était plus là ? Et qui allait le regarder avec des grands yeux horrifiés si Berthold était parti aussi ?

Et sans Marco, qui me tiendrait en vie ?

Je levai les yeux sur lui. Il tenait ses lèvres serrées en une ligne fine, presque blanches. Ses joues étaient coupées par deux grands sillons de larmes. Mon cœur fut broyé dans ma poitrine, et je vis son expression passé de la tristesse à une douleur extrême.

Reiner remarqua l'ambiance et articula :

"On- ... va vous laisser discuter. J'ai besoin de marcher.

Connie hocha la tête. Je les suivi des yeux alors qu'ils passaient tous les trois le pas de la porte, et que le battant gris se refermait derrière eux.

Remettons tout dans le contexte : quelque part en France, dans les chiottes d'un aéroport ma foi très lambda, deux personnes se regardaient une dernière fois dans les yeux, avant de se séparer.

C'était trois fois rien. Ça devait arriver tous les jours à Londres, Séoul, Marrakech ou New-York. Mais à ce moment là, j'avais l'impression que personne ne connaîtrait jamais une peine dévorante à l'échelle de la mienne. Ce qui était stupide. Je suis un être humain. Mais c'est le propre des gens amoureux : croire qu'on est les premiers à passer par là.

Marco avait l'air triste à mourir. Ses mains pendaient misérablement de chaque côté de son corps, et je voyais le coin de ses lèvres qui tremblait. Un instant, je m'en voulu de le rendre malheureux. Je détestai voir ses mains se mettre à trembler aussi. J'avalais difficilement.

"M-Marco. Je...

\- Jeuhanne !

Il avait sangloté plus qu'autre chose. Je me forçais à lever mes propres bras pour attraper sa nuque et poser son front contre le mien. Je sentis son souffle qui tremblait :

\- You... You don't know... how... how you...

Je secouai légèrement la tête :

\- Si, bien sûr que si, je sais. Je sais pas comment on va faire l'un sans l'autre.

Il me prit dans ses bras, me serra contre lui. Je lui rendis l'étreinte. J'avais vécu dix sept ans sans lui, mais je ne m'imaginais pas recommencer. Et il allait partir. J'avais l'impression que l'aéroport entier était un piège. Les rangées de sièges en plastiques, les baies vitrés, les numéros des terminaux, les hôtesses en costumes, les cadres qui vérifiaient sur leurs smartphones leurs billets pour Toronto. Ils voulaient tous me le prendre, et les couloirs blancs ondulaient pour le pousser loin, très très loin de moi.

Il eût un petit rire, entre deux sanglots :

\- Ton imagination va me manquey.

\- Tu peux lire les pensées, depuis San Francisco ?

Une expression de douleur affreuse passa sur son visage. Il tordit la bouche :

\- No. Pas si loin.

Je sentis mon cœur plonger dans ma poitrine. C'était notre lien à nous, le fil ininterrompu de mes monologues internes débiles, qu'il entendait perpétuellement. C'était ce que les autres ne voyaient pas mais qui nous reliait ; qui était invisible mais que je pouvais sentir. C'est ce qui nous rendait évident : le mec télépathe et celui qui ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser. Ça allait de soi.

Mais s'il ne m'entendait plus ? Qu'est ce qu'on deviendrait ?

Il secoua la tête :

\- I love you anyway... même si...

Je me mordis la lèvre.

\- Ça sera pas pareil.

J'attrapais le bas de son t-shirt. Le tissu était épais sous mes doigts.

\- Dis pas... Je... Will you love me anyway ?

Je levai les yeux :

\- Marco ! Bien sûr ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

\- I know... Listen. Stop pensey à ça...

\- A quoi tu veux penser d'autre ?

\- Toi.

Je souris.

_Je pense tout le temps à toi._

Il sourit aussi. M'attrape par le col de mon pull et me plaque contre le mur.

Je peux vous le dire : les baisers, je trouve ça mon bien que les câlins. Si tu serres très, très fort quelqu'un, tu finis par avoir l'impression que vous pouvez fusionner, que vos peaux peuvent se mélanger. Je m'imaginais toujours les taches de rousseurs qui couvraient les bras de Marco migrer sur mon propre corps. Mais là, à cet instant, s'embrasser paraissait totalement approprié. On suffoquait un peu comme deux personnes en train de se noyer, les larmes aux yeux, les mains qui se cherchaient sans jamais vraiment se trouver.

Alors on contentait de fermer les yeux et prier pour que ce soit un rêve. Et je ne lis pas les pensées de Marco -mais la manière dont il avait pris mon visage en coupe et dont j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait s'étouffer dans le baiser, c'était on ne peut plus clair.

Trois coups frappés contre la porte nous interrompirent. La voix de Connie passa à travers le battant :

\- Les gars...? C'est presque l'heure.

Je regardais Marco dans les yeux, et soudain la terre trembla. Un nouveau Big One me secouait, plus fort, plus douloureux que celui d'hier. Ses yeux bruns étaient tristes, tristes à mourir, et je ne pouvais pas supporter ça.

Je ne pouvais même plus pleurer.

Alors je me mis dans la tête l'espoir stupide que _quelque chose_ allait se passer. Que les hasard comiques qui nous poussaient l'un vers l'autre depuis le début allaient encore se manifester. Ils ne l'avaient pas emmené depuis San Francisco jusqu'à Lyon pour ne rien faire au moment de la séparation. Pour réunir une paire aussi parfaite, il devait bien y avoir quelque chose, un destin, un scénario, qui agissait.

L'histoire pouvait encore tourner d'une manière à laquelle ni vous ni moi ne nous attendions. On pouvais encore arrêter le tremblement de terre et tout se finirait dans un éclat de rire sous les lumignons de la Croix-Rousse, comme si on était dans un dessin animé.

Il plissa les yeux. Je lui souris.

Il prit une grande inspiration, se recula doucement, enlevant ses mains de moi lentement. Puis il poussa la porte. La lumière claire du ciel de Janvier qu'on voyait tomber par les baies vitrées me fit cligner des yeux.

Les élèves américains faisaient la queue devant un mec qui vérifiait leurs passeport, pour pouvoir passer à la douane, dans une autre pièce.

Tout le monde échangeait les pseudos Skype, les Snapchats, ajoutaient les derniers compte facebook en amis. C'était un élan désespéré de conserver un peu de tout le monde, là, dans notre poche, à portée de main. Avoir un peu de l'autre, des pixels et des messages, c'est idiot mais ça soulage.

Et ça ne serait pas assez dans mon cas.

Jusqu'au dernier moment, j'ai prié. J'ai prié pour que le tremblement de terre s'arrête, pour ce plot-twist que j'attendais autant que vous. Même après avoir serré fébrilement ses mains, l'avoir tenu contre moi, le visage dans son cou, une toute dernière fois. Même après que nos doigts se soient libérés les uns des autres, qu'il ai tourné le dos pour aller à la douane, j'ai espéré.

Mais ça s'est passé _exactement_ comme prévu. Un scénario parfaitement rectiligne. Ils ont embarqué sans soucis.

Ce n'est que quand j'ai vu l'immense avion de British Airways, de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée, qui allumait les moteurs, quand j'ai vu le vrombissement des turbines faire s'envoler un sac plastique qui traînait sur la piste que j'ai réalisé.

Ils étaient partis.

Il était parti.

Je suis monté dans la navette comme un zombie, sous l'œil inquiet de Connie. Arrivé à Part Dieu, le terminus de la navette, entre le centre commercial et la gare, un endroit bondé, je me suis recroquevillé sur le banc d'un des abribus.

Et j'ai fais la pire crise de panique de ma vie. J'étouffais, mes poumons brûlaient et cette fois, c'était physique, j'avais l'impression que les immeubles autour de moi tombaient.

* * *

Samedi. Comme tous les samedis depuis quelques mois, à dix-neuf heures douze, j'attrapai le bus en bas de chez ma mère. Celui-ci longeait son quartier, juste en face du parc de la Tête d'Or. C'était des nouveaux immeubles, oranges avec des balcons immenses. Ma mère et son copain -Olivier, le quatrième depuis son divorce avec mon père, plutôt sympa même s'il a tendance à pousser des grognements bizarres que j'entends depuis ma chambre quand ils font des cochonneries- habitent le dernier étage, là où il y a les grandes terrasses arborées. C'est agréable en été, on peut bronzer avec une belle vue sur les arbres du parc.

Pendant cinq minutes, le bus longeait le parc de la Tête d'Or, avant de passer le Rhône et de longer les beaux quartiers jusqu'à la place de l'Hôtel de ville. Je descendais là, allais prendre un autre bus qui remontait avec une lenteur d'agonie les pentes de la Croix-Rousse. Je descendais à l'arrêt sur le boulevard. La semaine, c'était ma mère qui m'emmenait au lycée : tous les samedis soirs, y compris celui-là, je me traînais tout seul, sur les trottoirs vides et dans le froid de la fin de l'hiver, jusqu'à chez mon père.

Un malaise me prit en arrivant devant l'immeuble, comme tous les samedis soirs. Je n'avais pas envie de monter. J'attrapai les clefs dans ma poche avec un automatisme de robot, ouvris la porte d'entrée et commençai à monter les vieux escaliers.

Je toquai à la porte marquée "Kirschtein" et entrai, sans prendre la peine d'attendre qu'on vienne m'ouvrir. Mon père me serra la main froidement, Christine m'embrassa les deux joues, avec beaucoup trop d'empressement. Je vis dans son regard qu'elle est gênée, la manière dont elle mettait toujours ses mains autour de moi prouvait qu'elle s'en voulait. Et je me dégageai et je la repoussai, pour lui faire comprendre que moi aussi, je lui en voulais. Le dîner était servi au salon, comme tous les samedis soirs. On mangea dans un silence de mort, seulement troublé par les questions que Christine me posait, auxquelles je prenais soin de répondre par les onomatopées les plus courts que je puisse trouver. Ça faisait déjà un bout de temps -depuis que j'avais dû déménager chez ma mère parce que mon père ne me supportait plus sous son toit plus d'un soir par semaine- que je jouais à lui adresser le moins de mot possible, mais elle poussait toujours des soupirs à fendre l'âme et roulait des yeux de biche malheureuse -foutage de gueule. Ceci dit, je m'en tapais les couilles, comme dirait Reiner.

L'ambiance était bizarre entre mon père et elle, aussi. Ils se parlaient sur un ton que je n'avais jamais entendu. Christine n'avaient plus ce petit rire dans la voix quand elle s'adressait à mon père. Ils étaient en train de rompre à cause de moi.

Merveilleux, hein ?

Je craquai vers le dessert, excédé par l'ambiance insupportable et la culpabilité niaise de ma future ex-belle mère :

"J'suis fatigué, j'vais dans ma chambre."

Je leurs sortais **toujours** ça. Ça aurait été une running-joke si c'était pas triste à pleurer. De toutes façons, c'était vrai : je n'avais pas faim et j'étais fatigué, mais ça ce n'était pas spécifique au samedis soirs. Je me levais, allais mettre mon assiette dans le lave vaisselle, et poussai la porte de ma chambre : rien n'avait changé, à part les affaires que j'avais déménagées chez ma mère : les cours, les fringues, ma console. Mon pc, aussi. Sinon, tout était là.

Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit.

Il y avait des avantages et des inconvénients à ce que Marco soit à l'autre bout de la planète.

Parmi les avantages, il y avait le fait qu'à force d'être sur mon téléphone pour lui parler, je pouvais vous dire, quelle que soit le moment de la journée, quelle heure il était aux États-Unis. Il y avait également le fait qu'il ne puisse pas voir la sale gueule et sentir l'haleine de manchot en décomposition que j'avais le matin.

Pour les inconvénients, il y avait, entre autres, le fait que j'ai abandonné tout espoir en la vie.

J'étais tout le temps fatigué jamais rien envie de faire. Toute la semaine, j'avais l'impression d'agir et de penser au ralenti, comme si tout mon être -cerveau compris- baignait dans une genre de gélatine constamment. Mes membres étaient lourds et mon cerveau ramait comme l'ordinateur surchargé de virus de ma grand mère. Mes sens aussi étaient engourdis : j'avais l'impression d'être à moitié aveugle et sourd et violemment enrhumé. Je ne suis déjà pas extrêmement vif à la base, vous le savez, mais là honnêtement je pouvais facilement décrocher un rôle dans The Walking Dead -et pas en tant que personnage humain.

J'avais la volonté d'un vieux mouchoir, même des trucs comme me lever ou me doucher me paraissaient être insurmontables. C'était pas de la procrastination : je me disais pas « Boh, je vais le faire plus tard ». Je me disais juste : « Au pire, si je le fais pas, je m'en fous. ». Je regardais souvent mon assiettes de pâtes pendant bien dix minutes avant de me lever péniblement et de tout foutre à la poubelle.

Pas besoin de le dire : mes notes descendaient en chute libre, en mode Icare. J'étais infoutu de me concentrer plus de dix minutes d'affilées, alors pour suivre en classe, c'était mort. Je me suis endormi plusieurs fois en cours. Ma mère roulait des yeux exaspéré au téléphone avec ses amies : « Je ne comprends pas, je l'ai toujours bien élevé, pourtant. Je vois ses notes partir en berne, comme ça... Ah, ça me rend folle. ». J'avais tenté, au début, de lui parler de Marco, tout ça. Elle avait tout écarté d'un revers de la main en prétextant que j'étais beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir rencontré un amour qui me fasse mal à ce point. Je lui avait répondu une vacherie sur sa ménopause qui approchait et son incapacité à garder un mec plus de quelques années.

Comme quoi, être un connard, c'est de famille.

Ma mère fait partie de ces personnes qui « ne sont pas homophobes » mais qui trouvent ça « contre nature ». Elle disait et faisait des trucs homophobes, mais à chaque fois que je lui faisait remarquer, elle roulait des yeux : « Jean, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas homophobe. Je t'aime malgré ça. ». C'était complètement con, mais apparemment, ça avait du sens dans sa tête. Olivier, lui, me foutait la paix (apparemment, les parents faisaient vraiment des efforts pour être significativement plus cons que les beaux-parents ?). Chez ma mère, il n'y a pas eu de Big One, bien sûr. C'était plus des petites secousses, qui s'empilaient les unes sur les autres. J'avais l'impression que le fait d'être tombé amoureux d'un mec était désormais la seule et unique chose qui me caractérisait. Et puis il y avait toutes ses insupportables copines qui s'était mis à considérer « gay » comme _La-sexualité-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom_, et qui me lançaient toujours des regards en biais en minaudant : « Tu sais, mon voisin, celui qui est... Tu sais, qui est... ben, il est... enfin, tu vois, il préfère... ».

Je ne me souvenais avoir dit à qui que ce soit que j'étais gay, d'ailleurs. Je pense que si Marco avait été une fille, je l'aurais aimé tout autant, mais tout le monde autour de moi était bien mieux placé que moi pour décider de ma sexualité, hein ?

On ne reconstruit pas un bâtiment détruit en le secouant régulièrement, donc je restais à l'état de vieux mouchoir.

Mais à tout prendre, je préférais l'état vieux mouchoir. Parce que sinon, il y avait l'état « Samedis soirs », qui était encore pire.

Le samedi soir, je regardai ma chambre, me roulais en boule dans mon lit, et n'avais plus aucune énergie. J'avais l'impression que je n'arriverai plus jamais à me lever, que mes membres étaient beaucoup trop lourds pour que j'en foute quoi que ce soit. Je n'avais aucune motivation, aucune volonté. Juste un sentiment que la vie me balançait de tous les côtés sans me demander mon avis. Et je me mettais à chialer. Comme une pauvre merde.

C'était toujours un espèce de trou dans ma poitrine, comme si on déchirait un tissu. Marco me manquait ; plus que j'avais imaginé que quelqu'un pouvait me manquer. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour le toucher, entendre sa voix. Même le bruit que faisaient ses mains quand elles fouillaient les poches de son manteau m'aurait suffit. Plusieurs fois, j'ai sangloté tellement fort que j'ai cru que j'allais vraiment m'étouffer : l'air semblait bloqué dans ma gorge. Mes épaules tressautaient au rythme de mes tentatives de respiration et mes mains tremblaient. Parfois, je m'apercevais dans la glace : c'était ridicule, j'avais la morve au nez, les yeux rouges et gonflés, un faux sourire ignoble. J'aurais pu sortir d'un film d'horreur.

Généralement, je recevais un texto de Marco. Parce qu'il savait que le samedi soir, c'était une torture. Alors il s'arrangeait pour m'envoyer un texto, un message vocal, ou au moins quelque chose.

Pour me dire qu'il pensait à moi, que je n'étais pas aussi seul que j'en avais l'impression.

Et je me sentais coupable lui aussi, ça lui pesait. Lui non plus, il n'était pas heureux. En plus de ça, il devait s'occuper de moi et de mes crises de sanglots.

Mais Marco était Marco : prêt à se laisser brûler pour réchauffer un peu les autres. Et il supportait tout de moi : la démotivation, les pleurs, la colère contre ma famille. Il écoutait tout, même si les seuls moment où on pouvait vraiment se parler, c'était pendant qu'il faisait nuit chez lui. La distance devenait un espèce de concept bizarre, qui se traduisait plus par des horaires qu'autre chose.

Mais enfin, vous allez croire que je faisais vivre un enfer à Marco : non, la plupart du temps, j'essayais de ne pas laisser trop paraître. Parce que la plupart du temps, lui parler, même à travers un écran, ça me faisait du bien. En plus de nos conversations privés, on avait une conversation de groupe sur facebook, avec Reiner, Berthold et Connie. Pauvre Connie, il essayait vraiment de me remonter le moral. Il organisait des sorties skate, des week-ends de révisions même des parties de bowling. Je déteste le bowling, IL déteste le bowling.

Mais il ne me sortait pas de trucs cons et blessants genre « Arrête de déprimer » ou « Pense à autre chose ! ». Il essayait concrètement de me distraire et de me faire garder les pieds sur terre, alors que j'avais l'impression que ma tête était remplie d'hélium et que j'allais me mettre à flotter d'un moment à l'autre.

Pour un mec qui pensait fermement qu'être chauve reviendrait bientôt à la mode, il n'était pas si con.

Au moins, je n'ai pas complètement perdu le fil des révisions. Entre les « week end annabac » de Connie, le support de Reiner et Marco qui se faisait un devoir de contrôler si j'apprenais bien mes leçons, je gardais un certain rythme, malgré moi et malgré mes résultats en chute.

Marco faisait de son mieux pour composer : un océan et onze heures de décalage horaire nous séparaient. Je ne pouvais pas vivre avec lui. Mais je pouvais recevoir ses photos en temps réel. Voir son lycée, le trajet qu'il faisait tout les jours. Je pouvais être un peu en Californie. Voir les couchés de soleil sur San Francisco. Entendre le bruit à l'intérieur d'un café sur la grande avenue.

Les photos et les messages vocaux étaient des petits bouts de la vie de l'un tombés dans celle de l'autre. Le matin, je me retrouvais avec des résultats de matchs de NBA, des commentaires sur un aliment bizarre qu'il avait trouvé dans une épicerie chinoise et dont on arrivait pas à déterminer ce que c'était, les derniers exploits de Reiner. Il avait des photos des boulangeries de la rue de la République, des nouvelles de Connie, des photos du parc depuis le balcon de ma mère. Je l'appelais souvent par Whatssap, le soir en revenant du lycée, alors que lui venait de se réveiller. Sa voix était bizarre, transformée par tous les satellites qui nous reliaient, mais c'était lui quand même. C'était son humour, sa bonne humeur, ses réflexions : ce que j'aimais chez lui.

On a fini par prendre des habitudes. Le dimanche, c'était skype. On laissait les caméras de nos pcs allumées, et on vaquait à nos occupations, en emmenant l'autre avec nous. Je le voyais faire ses devoirs, cuisiner pour ses petits frères et s'étirer le matin au saut du lit. Il me voyait faire ma vaisselle en râlant, réviser pour mon bac, jeter mon classeur de maths dans des excès de frustration. Il voyait passer ma mère, aussi, de temps en temps derrière la caméra. On était pas ensemble, mais c'est ce qu'on avait de plus proche d'une vie quotidienne. J'ai rapidement appris à aimer cette maison que je ne connaissais pas, sa maison, avec ses murs pixelisés et ses rideaux bleus. Je me prenais à rêvasser de la visiter, un jour. D'y vivre avec lui. Et même avec tous ses petits frères, s'il voulait. Je n'avais jamais mis un pied à San Francisco, mais je savais comment on allait depuis chez lui jusqu'à l'océan. Je savais à quoi ressemblait le Golden Gate Bridge au printemps. Je savais à quoi ressemblait St Rosa High School.

C'était vaguement rassurant de savoir à quoi ressemblait sa vie, mais plus ça allait, plus je me rendait compte qu'on ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme ça. C'était une solution bancale : on était jaloux, on ne pouvait pas se toucher, les horaires pour se parler étaient impossibles et, peu à peu, on oubliait l'autre. Comment il sentait, sa voix quand elle n'était pas modifiée par le téléphone, son visage quand ce n'était pas un selfie. L'impression que sa présence était une tache tenace qui partait au fur et à mesure des lavages.

Le Marco physique devenait de plus en plus flou, lointain. Bien sûr, c'était aussi Marco de l'autre côté de l'écran. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Ce fut Reiner qui eu la bonne idée.

En fait, non : tout le monde eut la même idée, chacun de son côté, mais ce fut lui qui mit les pieds dans le plat, comme d'habitude. C'était parfaitement irréalisable, mais on était assez cons pour se persuader que c'était une bonne idée.

Étrangement, ça eût un effet très bénéfique. Maintenant que j'avais cette idée auquel m'accrocher, un semblant de motivation revenait. Pour mettre le plan à exécution, il fallait que j'atteigne mes dix huit ans, et que je termine cette foutue année scolaire de merde.

Je l'ai fais. J'ai eu dix huit ans. Mon compte en banque est passé à mon nom. J'ai fini mes inscription pour l'année d'après. J'ai eu une carte électorale. Jean Kirschtein est devenu un grand garçon. Si vous faites partie des gens qui demandent "Aloooors, ça fait quoi d'avoir dix-huit ans ?", sachez que la réponse est : rien. Que dalle. Je n'ai ressenti absolument aucune émotion en regardant le gâteau avec les bougies en forme de "18" que Christine m'avait cuisiné avec son air désolé. Le néant émotionnel. Je me sentais aussi mature et adulte que peut l'être un mec qui porte des caleçons Bob l'Éponge.

Les trois américains eurent leurs diplômes aussi. Reiner fut accepté à l'UCLA, la grande université de Los Angeles, et Berthold intégra celle de San Francisco, avec une très grosse bourse grâce au basket.

J'en avais marre de nous voir soumis aux caprices de Skype, de nos parents, du décalage horaire. Je n'en pouvais plus de nous voir ballottés par la volonté des autres. Marco méritait mieux. Et moi aussi, tout loser moitié dépressif et cynique que j'étais.

* * *

C'était un matin exceptionnellement frais pour la fin Juin. Je frissonnai presque, en t-shirt, assis sur le banc de l'arrêt de bus. Mal réveillé, je fixais les tours de la Part-Dieu, le quartier d'affaires de Lyon. C'étaient des grands bâtiments tout vitrés, portant des logos de grandes entreprises en énorme au sommet. Juste en face de moi, se dressait le centre commercial, avec son affiche ridicule d'une nana habillée d'un chapeau à la forme complètement indéterminée et estampillé « Unexpected shopping ». Vu l'heure et le fait qu'on soit Samedi en plein milieu des vacances, ce n'était pas encore ouvert. En fait, il n'y avait que des gens qui sortaient de la gare derrière moi et qui montaient dans les bus et les tramways, tous en tenues de boulot.

Je m'appuyais contre l'abribus. J'étais étrangement calme, pour ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Ceci dit, j'étais majeur, maintenant. Théoriquement, personne ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. En pratique, je ne pense pas que ce soit si simple que ça. Si je me faisais chopper, je passerais sûrement un sale quart d'heure. Je préférais ne pas prendre de risques. J'envoyais le message convenu dans la discussion de groupe et enlevai la coque de mon portable, puis sa batterie. Je saisi sa carte SIM entre mes deux doigts, regardais une dernière fois les petits composés électroniques, comme si je pouvais voir toutes les photos et toutes les discussions qu'ils contenaient. Les nouvelles technologies, c'est merveilleux.

Je jetais la carte sur les rails du tramway, sous le regard effaré des gens d'en face. Le tram se chargea de la détruire à peine une minute après.

Il leur suffirait d'un peu bon sens pour savoir où j'étais parti, mais autant qu'ils n'aient pas de preuves en me géolocalisant dans la seconde, ce serait con.

Le point du jour était clair, sans ce brouillard qu'on a habituellement le matin dans les grandes villes. Le soleil apparu entre deux immeubles. La chaussé s'éclaira soudainement.

A qui je mentais ? J'étais super, super, _super_ stressé. Je voyais au bas mot deux cent moyens que ça tourne mal. Je mettais plein de responsabilité sur les épaules de pleins de personnes, c'était plutôt con. Je suivi du regard un cadre en trottinette qui entrait dans l'immeuble de la Société Générale. J'aime beaucoup la mode des cadres en trottinettes. C'est hilarant. Mes mains étaient toute poisseuses. Je mis mon visage dans mes mains et tentais de me convaincre que ça en valait le coup : que j'en valais le coup.

« Jean ? »

La voix me fit sursauter. Avec horreur, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Christine, qui portait un bermuda beige et une chemise blanche. Elle avait l'air tout aussi étonnée que moi. BORDEL ? C'était l'arrêt de bus qu'elle prenait pour aller au boulot, mais elle ne pouvait pas avoir aussi des réunions pédagogiques à son collège le samedi ?! Elle m'examina des pieds à la tête :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Et avec une valise ? Une valise de cette taille ? »

Je jetai un coup d'œil paniqué à la voie : mon bus arrivait. J'avalais ma salive, me levai en saisissant la poignée de ma valise, faisant signe au conducteur.

« Jean ? Réponds moi ! »

Je pris une inspiration pour dire quelque chose, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge. Une tension nerveuse envahit mes muscles et je serrai les poings. OK, alors en plus de ne pas prendre ma défense, elle allait faire tout foirer ?!

Elle embraya :

« Où est ce que tu vas ? Tu n'étais pas sensé partir, que je sache ? Tu es tout seul ?

\- Va te faire foutre. Fais pas genre comme ça à me parler comme ma mère, alors que quand papa m'a insulté t'as pas bougé. Va crever. Va chier. Va... va te faire enculer. »

J'ai balancé ma valise dans la soute et je suis monté en trombe dans la navette, sous l'air étonné du chauffeur, qui a fermé les portes.

Direction : Aéroport Saint Exupery.

* * *

**ON NE VA MÊME PAS PARLER DE MON RETARD, OK ?**

**Bon, pour me faire pardonner, sachez que la fic a maintenant une playlist o/ Vous pouvez la trouver là : ( ) /aletheie/allo-la-terre-ici-la-lune-mix (En enlevant les parenthèses et les espaces, bien sûr).**

**Sinon, bon, bien sûr, je m'excuse encore du temps monstrueux que j'ai pris pour cet avant-dernier chapitre, duquel je ne suis même pas satisfaite -mais je sens que je ne peux pas faire mieux. Désolée, donc **

**Sinon, bon, à partir du 15 juin (souhaitez moi bonne chance D: ), c'est le bac, donc le dernier chapitre sortira sûrement début-milieu juillet. **

**Voila o/ A la prochaine, et encore merci du soutien !**


	10. A city that dreams for two

_Maybe I'm just lucky cause it's hard to believe  
Believe that somebody like you'd end up with someone like me  
And I know that it's so cliche to talk about you this way  
But I'll push all my inhibitions aside  
It's so very obvious to everyone watching us  
That we have got something real good going on_

_If anyone can make me a better person you could  
All I gotta say is I must've done something good  
I came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must've done something right  
_

_I must've done something right_

Mon premier contact avec Marco fut... clairement pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

En apercevant sa silhouette qui se découpait en contre-jour dans le soleil Californien, je laissais tomber mon sac à dos et ma valise et me précipitai à sa rencontre. Le temps s'arrêta, le monde entier se tut alors que j'avalais les derniers mètres qui nous séparaient pour me jeter dans ses bras. Ça faisait des mois que je ne l'avais pas vu, pas tenu contre moi. En une fraction de seconde, je remarquai une foule de détails : il ne devait pas s'être rasé depuis quelques jours, il portait le maillot de basket de son lycée, il n'avait pas changé de déo.

Puis je me pris une patate magistrale.

Un pain comme on m'en avait rarement mit.

Je trébuchai en arrière et tombai, les fesses sur le carrelage de l'aéroport, sous les regards étonnés des gens autour de moi.

Il frotta son poing, puis me toisa une seconde et se mit à me hurler dessus :

\- YOU... YOU ! THIS WHOLE IDEA WAS STUPID, I KNEW IT ALL ALONG ! I WAS WORRIED SICK, YOU... YOU USELESS POTATOE !

Je le regardai, consterné. Ne le jugez pas trop vite, il avait ses raisons pour me traiter de patate inutile. Quoi que ça veuille dire.

* * *

La navette quitta rapidement Lyon pour filer dans la campagne en direction de l'aéroport. On était quatre passagers, et les trois autres me regardaient avec un drôle d'air.

A leur décharge, si j'avais transporté une charge de TNT, j'aurais eu l'air plus tranquille. Je savais que, sitôt que je descendrais de la navette, on me chopperait. Christine devait déjà avoir prévenus mon père et les flics.

Merde ! Elle allait vraiment tout gâcher ?!

Quand le chauffeur s'arrêta sur le parking du terminal 1, je fus le premier à sortir et à récupérer ma valise. Je ne vis aucun flic et en me tournant, je n'aperçus pas non plus la voiture de mon père qui déboulait au dépose-minute pour me botter les fesses.

Je m'engouffrais à l'intérieur de l'aéroport sans perdre de temps. Mon vol pour Londres était à l'heure, mais il me restait 50 minutes avant que les enregistrements commencent.

Je m'assis en face de l'horloge. Vous allez me dire, si j'avais acheté un billet pour San Francisco, mes parents auraient du le remarquer. Mais non, on avait tous magouillé comme des politiques : c'était Connie qui avait acheté les billets à mon nom, avec l'argent que je lui avais passé. Je ne prenais qu'un peu de liquide avec moi, parce que j'avais transféré tout l'argent que j'avais gagné en travaillant au noir dans une boutique de skate à Marco -pour l'hébergement, la nourriture, tout ça.

J'avais vraiment envie de disparaître. S'ils me détestaient tous tant, de toutes façons, qu'est ce qu'ils en avaient à foutre ? Même Christine et son demi-soutien de lâche, je crevais de l'abandonner. Surtout elle, qui aurait pu m'aider, mais qui n'en avait rien à carrer.

Vingt minutes étaient passées. Il n'y avait toujours aucun père en colère ou brigade du SWAT en vue. Je m'étais mis à jouer à des jeux à deux balles sur mon portable. Vingt-cinq minutes passèrent. Plus ça allait, moins j'étais rassuré. Je suis allé genre, douze fois au toilettes en quinze minutes.

Enfin, les enregistrement commencèrent. Étonnamment, je passais sans soucis, j'eus à peine le droit à un regard bizarre de la femme qui enregistra ma valise et me fourni ma carte d'embarquement. J'avais préparé l'histoire : j'allais travailler comme « au pair » aux États-Unis pour perfectionner mon anglais. Ça a eu l'air de satisfaire le mec de la douane.

Si vous avez déjà pris l'avion, vous connaissez l'épreuve où devez vider votre sac à dos sur un tapis, vous déshabiller à moitié, puis passer un portique qui émet des « BIIIIIIIIP » insupportables pour absolument aucune raison.

La finale de Koh-Lanta devrait se faire dans un aéroport, en vrai.

Après avoir galérer deux minutes à remettre mes chaussures tout en re-remplissant mon sac, faisant chier tout le monde dans la queue derrière moi, je parti vers la salle d'attente.

Mon grand sac à dos était quasi-vide : je n'avais pas pris mon pc, pour être sûr que personne ne me géolocaliserait. J'avais une réserve de pépitos (genre, six paquets), des magazines de skate, ma vieille DS et son chargeur avec Mario Kart et Pokémon Perle, le chargeur de mon téléphone et deux bouteilles vides que je m'empressais d'aller remplir aux toilettes, une fois les portiques de l'enfer passés.

Une fois dans la zone de Duty Free (c'est à dire pas taxé par l'État, donc où ils essayent de te refiler toutes les conneries qu'ils peuvent), je m'assis à côté des grandes vitres qui donnaient sur les pistes. Pour ce qui était sensé être une fuite éperdue vers l'autre bout du monde, c'était bizarrement... lent. Et plein de formalités. Et de douanes.

Moyennement héroïque.

Plus le temps passait, plus je me posais la question : pourquoi les flics n'avaient toujours pas débarqué ? Je m'avachis encore un peu plus dans mon siège en plastique.

Le vitres se mirent à vibrer et mon cœur rata un battement : un avion de British Airways s'avançait sur la piste. Le mien. Les mecs de l'aéroports commencèrent à charger les valises dedans. Je me penchais en avant. Mes mains transpiraient.

Finalement, le message que j'attendais rempli le terminal : les passagers sont priés de se présenter à l'embarquement. Je me levais d'un bond et parti faire la queue. En même pas dix minutes, je me retrouvais sur la passerelle qui reliait l'aéroport et l'avion. Je m'arrêtai pour regarder par les vitres. Christine ne m'avait pas trahie. Elle aurait eu le temps d'appeler les flics.

L'hôtesse me souhaita la bienvenue à bord de l'avion. Je me laissais tomber à ma place et j'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne réalisais pas qu'on avait déjà montré les consignes de sécurité. Le décollage me surprit. En sentant l'avion qui quittait le sol et qui montait presque à la verticale, j'eus un instant de panique.

J'allais traverser l'Atlantique sans aucun moyen de joindre qui que ce soit en cas de problèmes. Tout ça pour Marco. Qu'est ce qui me prenait ?

Non : je faisais exactement ce qu'il fallait faire. Pendant le vol Lyon-Londres, je fus étrangement calme. Je jouais à Pokémon et je remarquais à peine quand l'heure de vol fut passée. Il faisait un temps de chien à Londres, mais je refusais de voir ça comme un mauvais présage.

Qui a construit l'aéroport de Londres ? Plus important : est-ce qu'il est suivi, médicalement ? Aucun être humain normal n'a pu regarder les plans et se dire : « Oui, c'est tout à fait pratique et raisonnable ». Si vous allez sur Wikipédia, vous verrez que le bestiau fait dans les 1200 hectares. Heureusement, j'avais quatre heures d'attentes avant de pouvoir prendre ma correspondance pour San Francisco.

Je recommençais les formalités, avec en plus le bonus « douane américaine », qui est sûrement le truc le plus long et le plus chiant sur Terre. Pour finir, après les portiques, les papiers, les valises, je me retrouvais dans un terminal/duty free de la taille d'un centre commercial. Après avoir fait le tour pour tuer le temps, je me posais sur une des rangées de fauteuils qui occupaient des hangars immenses, avec vue sur les pistes. Dehors, il faisait super gris. Je suppose que c'est plutôt normal pour Londres ?

Je m'avachis dans mon fauteuil et sorti ma DS, après avoir trouvé une prise pour la brancher. Deux secondes après, quelqu'un brailla à mon oreille, en anglais :

« J'peux te r'garder ?! »

Une seconde, je cru que c'était Reiner. Non. C'était Bob, un anglais roux et court sur pattes de sept ans et deux mois. Ses parents, qui me jetaient des regards gênés depuis les sièges d'en face, tentèrent même de récupérer leur progéniture, mais je les rassurais. Bob n'était pas vraiment gênant en lui-même, à part quand il postillonnait abondamment sur l'écran de ma pauvre vieille DS. En plus, il ne réagit pas plus que ça quand je l'informais que j'allais voir mon petit copain : savoir pourquoi le type Acier était le meilleur type Pokémon stratégiquement parlant l'intéressait bien plus.

Bob était moins con qu'une grande partie de ma famille.

Mais, alors que j'arrivais au quatrième champion d'arène, une voix retenti dans le haut parleur, informant les passagers du vol de British Airways qu'ils devaient se rendre au guichet de la compagnie. Je laissais ma DS à Bob et mon sac sous la surveillance de ses parents.

Les gens étaient massés devant le point de rendez vous de British Airways. On était pas les seuls : les autres compagnies commençaient à appeler leurs passagers aussi. Il y allait avoir une couille dans le pâté. Je me frayais un passage dans la foule pour entendre ce que disais l'hôtesse. A cause du brouillard qui flottait sur Londres, ce n'était pas prudent de décoller. Il fallait attendre que le temps s'améliore. Si l'attente s'éternisait trop, on nous fournirait un repas et on ouvrirait une salle de l'aéroport pour dormir.

Sur le coup, ça ne me paru pas trop grave. Du retard, c'était pas de chance, mais ça arrivait. Je retournais avec Bob et ses parents : ils venaient d'apprendre que leur vol était retardé aussi. On se mit à jouer à la DS, puis à discuter. Finalement, je me mis en tête de leurs apprendre à jouer à la belote (le seul intérêt de dix-huit ans de week-end d'ennuis chez papi-mamie : apprendre à Bob à jouer à la belote). Pour finir, au bout de quatre heures d'attentes plutôt sympas, ils purent partir. La maman me laissa un paquet de biscuit sec, qui rejoignit mon stock de pépitos déjà bien entamé et une bouteille de coca à moitié pleine. Je recommençais à jouer à Pokémon.

Mais plus le temps avançait, plus je m'inquiétais : il était dix-neuf heures, j'aurais dû décoller vers treize heures trente. Je n'avais aucun moyen d'avertir Marco de ce qu'il se passait. Je n'avais aucun moyen de lui dire de ne pas s'en faire. J'espérais qu'au moins il serait averti, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Je tournais les yeux vers le brouillard qui baignait la piste. Ce n'était qu'un brouillard, pas un tremblement de terre. Ça passait. Ça se dissipait. Au bout d'un moment, on n'en voyait plus aucune trace. Un tremblement de terre laissait les choses en ruines derrière lui. Genre le sentiment de famille. Ouais, c'était pas mal détruit, ça. Je m'enfonçais dans mon fauteuil en plastique. Le ciel vira gris pâle. La nuit tomba. Mon avion n'avait toujours pas décollé.

Les passagers de British Airways furent de nouveaux appelés vers 21 heures. C'était mort pour le soir, on partirait le lendemain matin. Les employés ouvrirent une salle de l'aéroport où s'étalaient des rangées de sièges inclinés qui servaient pour dormir et nous informèrent qu'ils prendraient nos bagages en consigne si on voulait.

Je déposais ma valise à la consigne et gardais mon sac à dos. Je me mis à marcher dans l'aéroport, complètement au hasard. Il était tellement immense que j'en avais bien pour plusieurs heures de promenade de toutes façons. L'heure avançait, mais les couloirs ne désemplissaient pas. Ils continuaient à dégueuler des flots ininterrompus de gens à moitié zombifiés par les décalages horaires. L'activité humaine, la puissance des néons et l'absence de fenêtre à certains endroits me faisaient me demander : est-ce qu'on était bien au milieu de la nuit ? Le bruit sourd des conversation et la fatigue de mes yeux m'abrutissaient complètement.

Finalement, j'atterris dans un coin perdu de l'aéroport : le fin fond d'une grande salle d'attente avec vue sur les pistes. Il n'y avait que moi ; je m'entendais respirer. Quand serais-je à San Francisco ? Je fermais les yeux et l'image de Lyon qu'on survolait en avion apparu. Pourquoi est-ce que je fuyais tant Lyon ? C'était là-bas qu'étaient mes souvenirs avec Marco. Je m'assis sur une des chaises en plastique. J'avais la sensation de faire quelque chose de bien. De ne pas me gourrer, pour une fois. D'être pile là où il fallait. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que Christine ne m'a pas balancé. Parce qu'elle savait aussi que c'est pas avec mon père que je devrais être ? Parce qu'elle me trouvait assez grand pour ne pas se mettre en travers de mon chemin ?

Je sais pas.

C'est triste, quand même. Depuis le divorce, mes relations avec mon père étaient complètement parties en berne... Mais depuis Marco, on devait s'être échangé maximum douze mots. Et pas la peine de rêver : on est pas dans un film, il ne viendrait pas toquer à la porte de ma chambre en s'excusant pour avoir une conversation profonde qui se terminerait par un câlin. Ça arrive pas dans la vraie vie... Du moins, pas dans la mienne. Mais du coup, de quel côté était Christine ? Est ce que le fait qu'elle m'ait couvert voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec mon père ? Je sais qu'elle a toujours été ouverte d'esprit.. Mais à quoi ça sert, de ne pas être homophobe, si c'est pour laisser un gamin se faire virer de chez lui par son père ?

Je sais pas non plus.

On ne voyait pas les étoiles. Toutes les lumières étaient artificielles. Les projecteurs, les lampadaires, les phares des avions. J'avais à peine l'impression d'être dans le monde réel. J'étais tellement épuisé que je me mit à somnoler, tout seul dans mon coin de salle d'attente. J'étais tout groggy, avec la tête et les yeux lourds.

Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps j'ai été dans cet état. Je me souviens avoir vaguement entendu des gens qui passaient et une annonce pour un avion de Bali. Je me sentais baver sur mon sweat, mais j'étais trop défoncé pour fermer la bouche.

Et doucement, une sensation bizarre est apparu à l'arrière de mon crâne. Un peu comme si ça grattait. Au début, ça ne m'a pas dérangé, mais, peu à peu, ça s'est accompagné de pensée intrusives, qui ne venaient pas de moi. Je ne me souviens pas exactement de ce qu'elles disaient, d'ailleurs je ne les entendais pas bien, on aurait juré qu'elles venaient d'un appel skype très longue distance, avec le son au minimum. Ça faisait quelque chose comme : "Shit shit fuck s...hit fuck where the fuck is he... Where's his plane ? What... shit shit oh dio mio, where...". Et c'était la voix de Marco. Sans aucun doute. La voix de Marco en aussi bonne qualité que s'il était enfermé dans un congélateur à douze mètre sous terre, mais la voix de Marco quand même. Sans prendre en compte le fait que peut-être je sois en train d'halluciner ou simplement de rêver, je me mit à penser, le plus fort possible : "Vol reporté. Vol reporté.". Il continuait à jurer comme un routier dans ma tête, alors je repris, plus fort : "Vol reporté ! Vol reporté ! Vol reporté ! Vol reporté ! VOL REPORTÉ ! VOL REPORTÉ ! VOL REPORTÉ ! VOL REPORTÉ !". En fait, je me mis à penser tellement fort que je me réveillais tout seul.

Mon premier réflexe fut de me lever et de reprendre mon sac à dos, avant même que mon cerveau n'ai analysé ce qu'il se passait. Mon cœur ne battait même pas spécialement fort, je me sentais exactement de la même manière que tous les matins au réveil. Je rejoignis un couloir. Il y avait toujours autant de monde. Je me frottais les yeux et sorti enfin des brumes de mon rêve/hallucination/quoi que ce soit. J'étais certain d'avoir reconnu la voix de Marco. Mais est-ce que mon cerveau l'avait inventé tout seul ? Encore un truc que je sais pas.

Complètement au radar, je retournais vers la salle de repos que nous avait ouvert la compagnie aérienne. Je présentai mon billet à la sécurité, entrait dans la pièce où quelques personnes ronflaient déjà. Je m'effondrais sur le premier fauteuil libre que je trouvais et m'endormis immédiatement.

Une hôtesse me réveilla au point du jour. Elle me fourra un yaourt et une barre de céréales dans les mains, puis m'informa que l'enregistrement commencerait dans un quart d'heure et s'empressa d'aller réveiller l'homme d'affaire qui bavait sur son costar, quelques sièges plus loin.

J'accomplis les formalités dans le brouillard le plus complet, avant de pouvoir finalement acheter un café. Je n'aime pas particulièrement le café -est ce que y'a des gens qui aiment vraiment ça, sincèrement ?- mais je m'imaginais que ça allait me réveiller.

Il fallu de nouveau passer la douane, patienter dans des salles d'attentes diverses, présenter mon passeport huit cent douze fois. Que du bonheur, donc. Au moins, ça me laissait du temps pour réfléchir au rêve de la veille : de ce que je savais de ce que Marco appelait son « talent », ça ne marchait que dans un sens. Il pouvait entendre mais pas être entendu. Pourtant, c'était sa voix, j'en était sûr et certain, et je n'avais jamais eu, avant, une sensation comme celle là. Je calculais mentalement : quand je me suis endormi correspondait à l'heure où j'aurais dû arriver à San Francisco. Alors, est ce que... ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

Finalement, je réussi à embarquer à bord d'un énorme Boeing sur deux étages. J'étais assis tout au fond de l'avion, et j'avais, grâce à je ne sais pas quelle divinité, la place fenêtre, à côté d'un homme d'affaire visiblement pas très amusé du retard monstrueux de l'avion.

Je remarquais avec étonnement que j'avais un écran avec des écouteurs en face de mon siège. En l'allumant, il m'indiqua que je devait attendre que l'avion soit en vol pour m'en servir. Je m'enfonçai donc dans mon siège pour attendre la fin des consignes de sécurité. Les hôtesses en uniformes gesticulèrent dix minutes en nous expliquant ce qu'il fallait faire en cas d'attaque extra-terrestre avant que l'avion ne se mette à rouler sur les pistes. Il parcouru bien deux kilomètres avant d'accélérer. Ma respiration s'emballa et mon cœur remonta dans ma poitrine quand je sentis l'avion se séparer du sol et monter en piqué.

J'avais une folle envie de rire tout seul. Je l'avais fais ! J'étais en route pour San Francisco ! Dans une douzaine d'heure, je serais avec Marco. Mon Marco. Je sortis son sweat des Golden State Warriors de mon sac et enfouit mon nez dedans. J'étais épuisé sur tous les plans. Mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls et nerveusement j'étais au bout du bout, entre mes parents, le bac, le stress d'être à l'autre bout du monde. Mais à ce moment précis, j'étais le roi du monde.

Tout le monde dans l'avion essayait de dormir, mais comme on était parti avec le levé du soleil, celui-ci nous suivait. Personne n'avait fait une nuit complète, mais le jour rayonnait partout dans l'avion, sans pitié pour mon pauvre corps complètement paumé dans le décalage horaire. Pour nous occuper, la compagnie nous distribua un autre petit déjeuné, absolument impossible à ingérer, comme tout ce qu'on peut manger dans un avion. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais toujours mon stock de Pépitos -dans lequel mon voisin homme d'affaire puisa allègrement.

Douze heures de vol, c'est ridiculement long. Heureusement pour moi, j'eus plusieurs distraction : d'abord l'écran en face de mon siège. Il y avait plein de fonctionnalités cools : des informations sur l'avion, le vent à l'avant et à l'arrière, la vitesse et l'altitude, une carte sur laquelle on pouvait suivre le trajet en temps réel, mais aussi une chiée de films et de séries. En parcourant la section "documentaires", je découvris un film d'une heure et demi sur les Golden State Warriors. Ça me fit sourire tout seul. C'est bon, j'allais au bon endroit. Désœuvré de toutes façons, je le regardai en entier. Puis je vis les Nouveaux Héros -en VO, s'il vous plaît-, avant de péter un plomb et de me regarder l'intégralité de la Reine des Neiges en Russe. J'essayais de contenir le fou rire qui me montait au cerveau à chaque fois que je collais mentalement l'image de Vladimir Poutine sur le corps d'Elsa.

Au bout de plusieurs heures -je ne pourrais pas être plus précis que ça-, je constatai sur l'écran que l'avion était au dessus de la banquise. Je relevais le rideau qui cachait mon hublot et jetais un coup d'œil : une immense étendue blanche s'étalait en contre bas. J'ouvris grand les mirettes : des iceberg flottaient paisiblement sur l'eau. Bordel ! Je ne savais pas vraiment à quelle distance on était et j'avais du mal à distinguer les nuages des étendues de neige. Je somnolais à demi en admirant le désert glacé, puis l'avion se mit à survoler le Canada, avec des noms amérindiens rigolo genre Saskachewan ou Saskatoon. Pendant les dernières heures, alors qu'on descendait toute la côté ouest du continent américain, je fini Pokémon.

Enfin, une heure avant l'arrivée, les hôtesse nous distribuèrent un formulaire à remplir, avec des questions relativement normales (où est-ce que je résiderais aux États-Unis, un numéro ou me joindre, combien de temps je prévoyais de rester...) et des questions moins normales (si je transportais des cultures de microbes, si j'avais dans mes bagages des escargots (vivants)...). Finalement, l'aéroport apparu en contre bas. Mon cœur se serra. J'espérais que Marco avait été informé du report du vol... Sinon je devrais me débrouiller tout seul avec seulement cent euros en liquide. Nan, pas de raison ! Il serait là !

L'avion amorça la descente.

Dès que je mis un pied sur la passerelle, je sentis un courant d'air chaud sur mon visage. J'eus une envie pressante d'enlever mon t-shirt.

Après avoir suivi la foule quelques minutes, j'arrivais devant une série de cabine en verre dans lesquelles étaient assis des agents en uniformes. Je me mis à faire la queue, après avoir été informé que c'était la douane (Oui, ENCORE LA DOUANE.). Au bout de dix minutes, un homme dans une des cabines sur ma droite me fit signe de m'avancer. Je sortis mon passeport et lui mit dans les mains. Il le feuilleta deux minutes, avant de lancer, avec le pire accent américain que j'ai jamais entendu :

\- Mh... T'as à peine dix huit ans... T'es tout seul ?

\- Ouais.

\- T'es pas majeur.

\- En France si.

Il eut l'air vaguement perturbé :

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Ouais.

Il fronça les sourcils, se gratta le nez, puis se pencha en arrière pour demander au type dans la cabine d'à côté :

\- Eh ! C'est quel âge, la majorité en France ?

\- Dix-huit, Glenn. Comme presque partout en Europe.

Il m'adressa un petit sourire :

\- Désolé. Bon alors, John, qu'est ce qui t'amène, tout seul et à peine majeur, dans notre belle Amérique ?

\- Je viens rendre visite à des amis.

\- Des amis américains ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses des américains ?

\- Ils sont venus en voyage scolaire en France.

\- Mh, et tu peux me dire qui ils sont ?

Ça commençait à me gonfler. Est-ce que c'était un interrogatoire ?!

\- Marco Bodt, il habite à Mission Dolores. Et Berthold Hoover et Reiner Braun, qui habitent à Pacific Heights.

\- Je vois, je vois... Vous allez bien vous amuser !

\- Ouais. Je peux...?

\- Non, attends, dis moi... Entre nous, tu vas consommer des trucs un peu... genre de l'herbe, tout ça... T'en as ramené, peut-être, même ?

Je le regardai avec des grands yeux :

\- Absolument pas.

\- Sûr ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh, allez, tu peux me le dire !

\- Non, j'en ai pas !

Il hocha la tête. Je cru qu'il allait me laisser partir, mais Glenn reprit mon passeport :

\- Oh, une dernière question !

\- Ouiii ?

\- Pourquoi tu es tout seul ? Tes parents ne t'accompagnent pas ? Ça les dérange pas de te laisser tout seul dans une ville inconnue ?

\- Non, ils me font confiance.

\- Tu sais John, je veux bien te croire, mais c'est louche... A peine majeur, sans parents, qui n'a jamais vu la ville... Tu as l'air d'un fugueur...

\- Je le suis pas, tous mes papiers sont en règles et j'ai mon billet retour.

\- Oui, oui ! Mais quand même, tu sais que tu peux me dire, si tu as fugué et que tu veux t'installer dans notre grande et belle Amérique pour faire ta vie, tu sais il y a plein de moyen de...

Ah, mais putain ! Laisse moi passer, Glenn ! Je soufflais un grand coup et débitai :

\- Mon père m'a foutu dehors quand il a appris que je sortais avec Marco et ma mère est à peine moins homophobe. Je viens simplement rendre visite à mon copain que j'ai pas vu depuis des mois, je ne vais rien faire d'illégal, promis. Oh, et je repartirai dans un mois sans faute, je suis inscrit à l'université de toutes façons. S'il vous plaît, est-ce que je peux passer ?

Je cru qu'il allait éclater de rire, mais à la place, il écarquilla les yeux :

\- Oh, mais c'est trop chou ! Fallait le dire avant ! Bienvenue à San Francisco, John ! Bon courage, les choses s'arrangent toujours, d'accord ? Et surtout, pense à toujours te protéger quand vous avez des rapports c'est important !

L'intégralité de la salle se tourna vers moi, visiblement intéressée par mes rapports sexuels. Une mamie lança :

\- Il a raison !

Cramoisi et complètement mortifié, je repris mon passeport.

C'est quoi cette ville de tarés ? Je rasais les murs pour arriver à la grande salle où on récupérait les valises. Je les regardai tourner en rond sur le tapis jusqu'à voir la mienne arriver.

Enfin ! C'était fini, j'étais à San Francisco, sain et sauf et avec toutes mes affaires. Je soupirais en attrapant la poignée de ma valise. _Pourvu que Marco soit là_, je priais en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

_Comment je fais s'il est pas là ? Il faudra que je trouve un endroit pour échanger mes euros... Doit y en avoir un dans l'aéroport. A partir de là, je prends le métro et ça devrait aller, il m'a expliqué comment faire si jamais._

Le soleil Californien était aveuglant et beaucoup, beaucoup trop chaud. La grande baie vitrée donnait sur une route, où les taxis attendaient pour prendre les gens sortant de l'aéroport. J'étais en t-shirt et je transpirai déjà affreusement. Mais ça n'eut plus aucune importance à la seconde où je le repérais, faisant les cent pas dans le grand hall.

\- MARCO !, je criais.

Il releva la tête et je compris à son visage qu'il m'avait vu. Je me précipitai en avant pour me prendre mon coup de poing dans la joue :

\- YOU... YOU ! THIS WHOLE IDEA WAS STUPID, I KNEW IT ALL ALONG ! I WAS WORRIED SICK, YOU... YOU USELESS POTATOE !

Je me frottais la joue, tout rouge. Décidément, j'allais me faire remarquer, dans cet aéroport :

\- Ouais... Désolé de t'avoir inquiété...

\- EST CE QUE TU SAY A QUEL POINT J'ETAY INQUIETE ?

Je me relevais péniblement :

\- Je me doute, désolé.

Je ramassais les affaires et ouvris les bras :

\- Mais maintenant, je suis là, c'est ce qui compte, nan ?

Pendant une seconde, il eut l'air d'hésiter à continuer de m'engueuler, mais il fini par sourire et se jeter dans mes bras. Je le serrais le plus fort possible contre moi. Il sentait toujours aussi bon. Je mis ma tête dans son cou et me mis à sangloter. De fatigue, de soulagement et de bonheur. Mes nerfs craquèrent complètement, tellement j'étais heureux de le revoir, de pouvoir le serrer à nouveau contre moi. Je le sentis trembler :

\- Don't... don't cry...

Mais il chialait déjà aussi.

Ça aurait pu être adorable si la scène n'avait pas été immédiatement suivi par un "JOHN !" qui retentit dans tout le hall, puis d'une charge de caribou sauvage. Reiner me plaqua contre la vitre de l'aéroport : "JOHN HERE YOU ARE !". J'éclatais de rire et lui rendit son embrassade plus ou moins virile.

Berthold était là aussi, aussi calme que d'habitude. Il avait un sourire sincère quand il souligna qu'ils s'étaient BEAUCOUP inquiétés. Marco me tendit un ticket de métro et ils m'entraînèrent dans le souterrain en me racontant leur fin d'année.

J'étais heureux. Mon cœur était tout légers dans ma poitrine, je ne pouvais que me dire que oui, maintenant tout irait bien. J'étais avec eux pour un mois. Marco me prit la main dans le métro, personne ne tilta. C'était naturel et en même temps c'était la plus belle chose au monde. Comme si j'avais découvert le secret de l'univers. J'étais épuisé, mais je ne le sentais pas.

Ils me firent changer deux fois de métro, et quand on sorti enfin de terre, ce fut au pied d'un immense drapeau LGBT. Je regardais l'immense pavillon multicolore qui flottait mollement dans l'air brûlant :

\- C'est... la gay pride aujourd'hui ?

Marco secoua la tête :

\- Nan, on eyst à Castro, le quartier gay. Ce drapeau eyst là toute l'annéey.

Je regardais autour de moi : effectivement, des familles se baladaient très tranquillement dans des rues bordées de club gays et de sexshops, avec des passages piétons multicolores. Les rues étaient larges, pavées et étrangement perpendiculaires les unes au autres, de sorte qu'on voyait les immeubles sur deux étages s'étendre à l'infini.

J'avais entendu parler du quartier gay de San Francisco. D'ailleurs, il y a une petite dizaine d'années de ça, la ville avait célébré plusieurs mariages gays en envoyant chier la loi californienne. Cool, non ?

Le paysage changea rapidement alors qu'on dévalait les rues en parlant de la saison des Warriors. Je traînais toujours ma valise derrière moi et Marco avait prit mon sac à dos. A cent mètres du dernier sex-shop s'éleva une église, du genre de celles qu'on peut voir dans les vieux Zorro ; je compris qu'on était passé dans le quartier Latino. On approchait. Marco nous fit descendre une large allée, toujours avec six voies de voitures au milieu, cernée de maison qui hésitait entre le style victorien de San Francisco et les maisons mexicaines aux façades plates. Nous passâmes devant une grande fresque murale colorée, puis dans un labyrinthe de rues bien plus étroites que celles que j'avais vues jusque là. Elles étaient plus sales, aussi, un peu étouffantes dans la chaleur californienne. Marco salua une dame replète qui promenait un minuscule roquet. Il s'arrêta d'un coup, devant un petit immeuble blanc crème.

Il n'était pas très large et s'élevait à peine sur deux étages. Les bouches d'aération étaient aussi grosses que les fenêtres, mais une grande fenêtre victorienne en alcôve aérait la façade. Marco ouvrit la porte et je m'engouffrais dans l'immeuble à la suite de Reiner et Berthold qui se cogna allègrement la tête de partout. Il faisait étonnement frais dans la cage d'escalier, qui était plongée dans la pénombre : l'ampoule au dessus de nous grésillait mais n'émettait quasi aucune lumière. Le caribou grimpa les marches en les faisant grincer sous son poids et je l'entendis s'arrêter et toquer au premier étage. Le temps que je le rejoigne, la porte marquée « Javier &amp; Cheyenne Bodt (+ Marco) (+ Nils) (+ Oscar) (+ Penelope) » s'était ouverte.

« Reiner, Berthold ! Salut ! Et tu dois être... John ? »

Je cru que j'allais m'évanouir de terreur en découvrant monsieur Bodt. Pourtant, il était plus petit que moi (et beaucoup plus que son fils) et trapu, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un muret. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ramené en arrière et je remarquais qu'il arborait plusieurs tatouages sur le mollet droit. Toute notion d'anglais me quitta immédiatement et je balbutiai :

\- EUH oui euh yes i'm... Hello.

Il sourit et je poussais discrètement un soupir de soulagement. Il articula lentement, avec l'anglais le plus compréhensible possible :

\- Ton voyage s'est bien passé ?

\- Eh..., je m'efforçais de répondre, Oui, mais j'ai eu un peu de retard.

Marco ferma la porte d'entrée derrière lui. A nous cinq, on était serrés dans la pièce qui, vu la table, devait servir de séjour-salle à manger. L'essentiel de la décoration était assuré par les photos et les dessins d'enfants au mur. Le reste des murs et de la tapisserie portaient les couleurs les plus sobres et les plus claires possibles : du blanc et du bleu doux.

Marco me désigna une porte du doigt :

\- Viens, on va posey tes affaires.

Il m'entraîna dans un couloir sombre et moite, qui donnait sur quatre portes. L'une d'elle était marquée « WC ». Un grand ado brun, portant un t-shirt d'Iron Maiden, finissait de sortir un carton d'une des chambres. Il me salua d'un signe de tête et tira la langue à Marco qui me tenait la porte de la chambre :

\- On dormira là tous les deux. Nils a _accepté_ de dormir sur le canapé, tu dormiras dans mon lit et moi dans le sien.

Vu la manière dont Nils roulait des yeux, je me doutais qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup le choix. Je le remerciai quand même et il émit un genre de bruit qui voulait sans doute dire « de rien » avant de disparaître dans la salle à manger.

La chambre était petite, avec seulement un lit superposé, un placard et un bureau devant la fenêtre. Sur les murs, les posters de groupes de rock se battaient avec ceux de basketteurs. C'était simple et assez pauvre, mais, en sentant la main possessive que Marco posa sur mon cul, je devinais que j'allais quand même y passer de très bons moments.

Une fois mes affaires posées, on est vite ressortis : Reiner voulait absolument me montrer l'intégralité de San Francisco. J'ai salué Monsieur Bodt et j'ai suivi les trois autres alors qu'ils dévalaient les escaliers.

Ils m'ont rapidement extirpé du quartier latino et de ses airs de ville mexicaine pour me ramener sur Market Street, l'artère principale de la ville, une avenue monumentale de plusieurs kilomètres de long. C'était une rue pavée de larges dalles sur laquelle circulait six voies de voitures, de bus et de tramways, bordée de buildings titanesques, tous en verre, aveuglants dans l'après-midi déclinante. Les boutiques ouvraient grand leurs portes, et les San Franciscains s'arrêtaient de temps en temps pour jeter un coup d'œil dans les vitrines. Il y avait un bruit monstre : la foule bourdonnait, les vieux tramways lançaient des sifflements perçants et les voitures klaxonnaient. Reiner, à côté de moi, commentait tout ce qui avait le plus petit intérêt (y compris les pokestops). Je pu compter environ un demi-millions de Starbucks, parfois à deux cents mètres d'écarts l'un de l'autre, et presque autant de Subways. Oui, on était bien aux États-Unis, pas de doute. Je ne reconnu pas Marco dans cette partie dans la ville : par contre, je vis bien le parallèle entre Reiner et la rue commerçante : imposant. Vivant. Bruyant. Ouvert vers le monde. Accueillant.

Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes de marche, Marco s'arrêta devant une longue file d'attente, sur le bord de Market Street, qui ne donnait apparemment sur rien du tout. Berthold soupira, en anglais :

\- On va quand même pas lui faire faire ça ? C'est pour les touristes !

\- JOHN EST UN TOURISTE, JE TE SIGNALE.

Marco trancha :

\- C'est typique, on y va. Mais qu'une seule fois.

Ils évitèrent mes regards inquisiteurs et m'entraînèrent devant la file d'attente. En passant devant la queue des gens qui attendaient, j'aperçus des rails : est ce qu'ils allaient me faire faire un petit train touristique ? Non, ils ignorèrent soigneusement la file d'attente et se mirent à remonter une rue perpendiculaire à l'avenue en suivant les rails. Ils s'arrêtèrent à ce qui ressemblait à une station de bus, à peine cent mètres plus loin. Je tournais la tête de l'autre côté de la rue, vers le haut de la pente, et compris de quoi ils parlaient.

Les cable cars sont une des attractions touristiques principales de San Francisco, comme la tour Eiffel à Paris. Et comme la grande majorité des parisiens ne sont jamais monté sur la tour Eiffel, la plupart des San Franciscains n'empruntaient absolument pas les cable cars pour se déplacer et se contentaient de regarder passer les touristes ravis dedans.

On dirait un peu des wagons d'un train des années 1800 qu'on aurait beaucoup décorés et qui roulent tout seuls, sans locomotives, sur leurs rails. A l'époque, c'était l'ancêtre du tramway, mais maintenant ça ne tourne presque que pour les touristes. A l'arrêt d'en bas, je vis le cable car qui arrivait se remplir d'une bonne vingtaine de touristes qui occupaient toutes les places à l'intérieur.

\- On ne va jamais monter, il est plein !

\- WAIT AND SEE, JOHN !, beugla Reiner

Le cable car parti d'en bas et remonta, peinant visiblement sur la pente et s'arrêta devant nous. Imitant mes potes, je montrai ma carte de bus au chauffeur, qui manœuvrait un espèce de gros levier. Marco, Reiner et Berthold s'installèrent tous les trois à des places dont je n'avais même pas soupçonné l'existence : sur une sorte de marchepied à l'extérieur du cable car, en se tenant à une barre. Je les imitai et, quand l'engin reparti, je du bien avouer que c'était sans doute la meilleure place.

Les gens à l'intérieur ne voyaient quasiment rien, alors que nous avions une vue bien dégagée sur toutes la ville. San Francisco était un vrai cauchemar si vous voulez y faire votre jogging ou du vélo : les rues ne faisaient que de monter et de descendre violemment. Quand le cable car arrivait au sommet d'une colline, entre deux rangées de maisons victoriennes bariolées, on pouvait voir l'océan et le pont emblématique de la ville, le Golden Gate Bridge, au loin. Une brise agréable s'élevait de l'océan et venait me fouetter le visage pendant que le conducteur tirait de toutes ses forces sur son frein en descendant une énième pente abrupte. Je riais comme un bossu avec Reiner. Ça n'allait pas particulièrement vite, mais la promenade était grisante.

Enfin, le cable car nous déposa presque en bord de l'océan. Reiner paya une tournée de glace pendant qu'on continuait à marcher, en direction du Golden Gate Bridge. Au bout d'une demie-heure, Berthold annonça devant un arrêt de bus :

\- On vous laisse là.

Je m'arrêtai. Déjà ?! Je réalisai soudain que le soleil commençait à décliner et que mon corps complètement déboussolé à cause du décalage horaire se mettait à me faire mal.

\- FAIS PAS CETTE TÊTE JOHN. ON SE VOIT DEMAIN.

Je souris : c'est vrai ! On se verrait le lendemain. Leurs bus arrivait pendant que je répondais :

\- Ouais !

Ils eurent à peine le temps de nous saluer que déjà, ils étaient parti. Mais j'avais la certitude qu'on se reverrait, alors... ! Marco me montra une pile de maison, tout en haut d'une colline qui nous surplombaient.

\- Ils habitent là haut. Le quartier s'appelle Pacific Heights.

Je hochai la tête alors qu'il me proposait, en penchant la tête :

\- Tu veux rentrer aussi ? Tu dois être fatigué !

Je ne réfléchis pas, et répondit en rougissant :

\- Non, je veux profiter... Être avec toi.

Il sourit et m'attrapa la main :

\- On a qu'à aller au Golden Gate.

J'approuvai et il me prit la main, pour mon plus grand bonheur. On se mit en route vers le pont, sans parler. C'est super cliché, je sais, mais je n'avais pas envie de raconter quoi que ce soit. Juste de _profiter_. Sa main dans la mienne était chaude, bien palpable, bien là. Après des mois de séparation, le simple fait qu'il soit à côté de moi me donnait des papillons dans l'estomac. On traversa une grande pelouse envahit de chien qui courrait de partout, puis il m'entraîna sur des chemins abrupts et finalement, je fus juste à l'entrée du pont.

C'était le symbole de San Francisco, un pont rouge, gigantesque, qui marquait la limite entre la baie et l'océan. Les voitures allaient presque toutes dans le même sens : elles quittaient San Francisco pour aller dans les _suburbs_, les riches banlieues en dehors de la ville.

La vue, depuis le milieu du pont, était impressionnante. Il y avait un grand vide jusqu'à l'océan sous mes pieds et le vent hurlait dans mes oreilles. Je contemplais la ville, dont l'animation baissait avec le coucher du soleil. Soudain, Marco rompit le silence :

\- Tu m'as entendu ? A l'aéroport ?

Je hochais la tête :

\- Ouais. Tu m'as entendu aussi ?

\- Ouais.

Anticipant la question que je commençais à formuler dans ma tête, il secoua la tête :

\- J'en sais rien... De toutes façons, tout ce qui touche à mon talent en général, ça ne s'explique pas.

Je fis la moue en approuvant. C'était vrai, d'un certain côté. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule :

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois venu.

Une tendresse immense m'envahit d'un coup et je passais ma main dans ses cheveux. Mon cœur battait fort, mes mains étaient moites, mais rien n'aurait pu être plus beau que ce moment là. J'avais Marco à côté de moi, son odeur familière serrée tout contre moi. Il m'avait horriblement manqué, ces derniers mois, mais je le redécouvrais avec émerveillement. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien, aussi léger, aussi confiant. Il était beau, encore plus qu'avant, avec son regard doux et ses taches de rousseurs. Mon cœur fondait dans ma poitrine rien qu'en le regardant.

Le vent se leva :

\- Je t'aime, Marco.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

_I came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must've done something right  
I must've done something right _


	11. Epilogue

Je m'appelle Marco Bodt. Kindergaten teacher ou Grosse Sandwich pour les intimes.

Je viens d'une famille nombreuse et pauvre de _downtown_ San Francisco. J'ai toujours été un élève correct, malgré le fait que, toute ma scolarité, des « difficultés socio-économiques » me soient tombé sur le coin de la figure. Je suis aussi un basketteur acceptable, grand supporter des Golden State Warriors et de Stephen Curry. J'aime faire du sport, lire et engueuler mes petits frères. Ah, je suis télépathe, aussi ... Mais je vous promet, on s'y habitue, au bout de quelques dizaines d'années.

Pendant ma terminale, j'ai rencontré Jean Kirschtein, un français. Il est... Différent. De toutes les autres personnes. Il ne s'arrête jamais de penser, son cerveau envahit littéralement le mien à chaque fois qu'il est dans les parages. Il est beau, aussi. Il a des yeux magnifiques et des traits réguliers. Jean est tout ce que j'aurais pu espérer et encore plus. C'est un garçon simple et courageux, qui a aussi du traverser son lot d'épreuves.

Mais il est incapable de faire la vaisselle. Et c'est agaçant.

Les yeux fixés sur le petit évier de la cuisine-salon-salle à manger, je contemple avec agacement son bol où deux chocapics sont encore collées.

\- JEUHANNE ! Ton bol dans l'évier !

Je me tourne vers lui : il lève ses petits yeux fatigués de son devoir de maths -il est en école d'ingénieur, et grogne :

\- Il est minuit et demi, Grosse Sandwich. Je le ferais demain.

\- Promis ?

Il a un soupir :

\- Juré.

Je croise les bras quand même, agacé. Certes, j'ai une crédibilité très moyenne en pyjama, mais qu'importe. Il a bientôt 23 ans, il serait temps qu'il apprenne à faire la vaisselle. Sentant sûrement que je vais commencer un sermon sur l'importance de la vaisselle propre -pour un non-télépathe, il devine remarquablement bien ce que je vais faire ou dire-, il se lève et m'attrape par les hanches, en baillant à se décrocher la mâchoire.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire et de poser ma tête sur son épaule quand il attaque un slow, pour aucune raison apparente. Il a bossé toute la journée, il commence à péter un plomb.

Nous partageons un minuscule studio étudiant. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, d'autant que tous les deux, nous nous sommes lancé dans des études exigeantes : moi, je suis en médecine.

Après la fin du lycée, je n'ai pas pu aller à l'université aux États-Unis. C'était beaucoup trop cher. Alors j'avais travaillé un an dans le garage de mon oncle. Maintenant, nous habitons tout les deux dans une ville étudiante du Sud de la France. Ici au moins, les études de médecine sont presque gratuites. Je travaille comme coach de basket chez les 6-12 ans de la ville pour aider Jean -ou plutôt son père, qui était bien content de l'éloigner- à payer le loyer.

Je ne dirais pas que c'est parfait, loin de là. Ma famille et mes amis américains me manquent. Reiner étudie la biologie sous-marine et Berthold a réussi à rentrer en NBA. Mon emploi du temps est serré, je suis obligé de courir si je veux suivre mes études, gagner un peu d'argent et garder l'appartement dans un état à peu près acceptable. Mais je suis avec Jean, ça me suffit. On se débrouille. On fait à manger avec trois fois rien, on répare l'évier qui fuit comme on peut, on regarde des séries le week-end, on essaye de se maintenir mutuellement en vie pendant les partiels, on nourrit les chats errants, on fait l'amour entre mon bouquin de biologie cellulaire et le linge à repasser.

L'esprit de Jean me ramène à notre slow en pyjama. On continue de tourner lentement sur nous mêmes, sans musique, sans intention particulière. J'écoute ses pensées qui s'éparpillent. Il pense à nous, à ses cours, à la nouvelle copine de son père, à moi, à ce qu'il a mangé. Son cerveau saute vite d'un sujet à un autre, ça donne vaguement le tournis... Ça et le slow.

J'enfouis mon cou dans le sien. Il sent la transpiration, il faut que je l'envoie à la douche. Mais pas tout de suite... On est bien, là. Ses pensées se re-concentrent sur moi et soudain, j'ai l'impression qu'on est seuls au monde. Mes pieds tournent tout seuls sur le carrelage froid. Je continue de suivre le flot de ses pensées, sans voir l'appartement autour de moi.

D'un coup, ma voix s'élève dans la cuisine. « Oui. », je murmure en le serrant fort contre moi, tellement fort que je sens son ventre se soulever contre le mien.

Il s'arrête de danser et me repousse pour m'attraper par les épaules, à bout de bras, l'air vaguement scandalisé.

\- _Marco_ !

Je cligne des yeux, étonné :

\- Quoi ?

\- Sérieux ! Attends au moins que je demande à voix haute !

Je roule des yeux, exaspéré mais souriant comme un fou :

\- Oh, ça va !

Il plisse les yeux, se retenant visiblement de sourire aussi, et croise les bras :

\- Non, ça va pas du tout ! C'était pas _romantique_.

Je secoue la tête. Il est pas possible.

Je m'appelle Marco Bodt. Kindergaten teacher ou Grosse Sandwich pour les intimes. Mais je devrais changer de nom de famille prochainement.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**ET... voila la fin d'Allô la Terre, Ici la Lune.**

**Merci d'abord et entre tous à Beyond-Moon, ma fav bêta, merci pour ton aide précieuse et ta patience, et surtout merci pour ton amitié :plor:.**

**Merci aux fidèles de la fic : Lucifer-L, Papuche-chan, Greyfullbuster2, MlleKirschtein et Wasab-chan entre autres, rien n'est plus motivant que l'idée de retrouver vos commentaires. J'vous aime.**

**Merci à Jess pour ton amour (et pour ce puit d'inspi qu'est le DelTim).**

**Merci du fond du cœur à tous ceux qui ont commenté, tout ceux qui ont aimé, tout ceux qui ont lu. **

**J'espère que vous aurez continuer d'aimer la fic jusqu'au bout, malgré mon style d'écriture qui a violemment changé depuis le début et SURTOUT malgré le fait que je sois l'auteur la plus lente que moi-même, je connaisse. **

**Je suis ravie de pouvoir quand même écrire "fin" sur une fiction que j'ai adoré écrire et qui a rencontré un succès totalement inattendu. C'est cliché, mais j'espère que vous avez autant aimé la lire que moi l'écrire. J'espère vous avoir fait fangirler, vous avoir fait rire, vous avoir donné l'envie de venir à Lyon ou d'aller à San Francisco, vous avoir touché pour la cause homosexuelle -pas que sur les ship mignons : sur les trucs moins drôles aussi-, bref vous avoir offert une fic dont vous aurez envie de vous souvenir.**

* * *

**[Moins en rapport avec Allô la Terre, Ici la Lune en soi, mais c'est la dernière fic que je poste pour un bon moment. Je rentre en fac de médecine en septembre et ces études sont bien trop exigeantes (15% des étudiants peuvent passer en 2ème année) pour que je puisse écrire quelque chose avant la fin des concours. Je ressusciterais donc peut-être vers juin prochain.]**

* * *

**En attendant les derniers commentaires et les derniers MPs, je vous balance tout plein d'amour dans la face !**


End file.
